El crepúsculo de los Juegos
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: Bella y Edward están a punto de casarse y de vivir su vida libre de vampiros psicópatas asesinos en busca de venganza, licántropos suicidas enamorados y de horribles y vergonzosas conversaciones con Charlie... o eso se creen ellos. Descubre esta divertida historia donde Bella es enviada a Panem con su cuerpo de 14 años y ha de participar en los 72 Juegos del Hambre. AU, Canon.
1. Capítulo 1: Llegada

**Capítulo 1: Llegada**

Me pesaban los brazos. Me dolían los pies. Me ardían las piernas. Estaba hambrienta, malhumorada y necesitaba a Edward a mi lado.

— ¡Ya no puedo más, Alice! —exclamé a la vez que me dejaba caer en un banco libre que había en el gran centro comercial de Seattle.

— Pero Bella —Alice hizo un puchero—. Aún nos quedan por visitar trece tiendas.

— ¿_Trece tiendas_? —pregunté con la voz estrangulada.

— ¡Claro! Una para zapatos, otra para maquillaje, otra para accesorios, otra para lencería…

— ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Alto ahí! Para, para, para. ¿Lencería? ¡Ni hablar! No Alice, me niego en redondo. Ni harta de vino, no.

— Pero…

— Ya me comprarás eso para cuando —me sonrojé—, me vaya a mi luna de miel.

Alice saltó emocionada y después me miró con desconfianza—. ¿Me estás diciendo que me dejarás que te compre toda la lencería que quiera para tu noche de bodas y después?

— Solo mi noche de bodas.

— Tu noche de bodas y después y no me pasaré demasiado.

— No te pasarás según mis radares.

Ambas nos miramos determinativamente— Trato hecho —dijimos al unísono y Alice me tendió la mano para cerrar el trato de forma profesional

— ¿En serio? —pregunté observando la mano extendida.

— Bellaaa… —gimoteó Alice.

Se me escapó una risita a la vez que le estrechaba la mano.

— Ahora déjame que coma algo, estoy hambrienta. Y no creo que Edward se lo tome muy bien si llego a casa a punto de desmayarme.

Alice rió— Seguro que intentaría arrancarme la cabeza.

— Bobo sobreprotector —sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza—. Aún no me puedo creer que me haya comprado _dos_ coches.

— Le hace feliz comprarte cosas, Bella, me alegra que hayas empezado a aceptar sus regalos.

— Mira, allí hay un McDonald's. Podemos ir allí —desvié el tema, roja como un tomate.

Alice frunció el ceño— Debería llevarte a un lugar más sano.

Rodé los ojos—. ¿Tan malo es el McDonald's?

— Sí, si quiero mantener mi cabeza en su sitio. Mejor vamos a ese de allí —señaló un pequeño restaurante de aspecto confortable.

— Ya voy a pagar yo, Alice —dije levantándome con rapidez—. Después de todo, no es como si tú hubieras comido algo.

Alice rodó los ojos— Pero solo te dejo porque al fin y al cabo estamos pagando con el mismo dinero.

Reí y me acerqué a caja para pagar (estábamos fuera, y si tenía que esperar a que el camarero nos trajera la cuenta me iba a pasar una eternidad esperando). Se me acercó un hombre de unos treinta y pocos, que al verme abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a tartamudear. Al final conseguí pagar mi comida y me marché con más rapidez de la necesaria.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a ese pobre hombre? —se burló Alice cuando llegué a su lado.

— Ha quedado prendado de mi belleza —dije sarcásticamente.

Alice, notando el sarcasmo, frunció el ceño y me miró con mala cara.

— Eres una mujer hermosa Bella, deberías empezar a verlo ya y dejar tus problemas de baja estima. Eres genial ¿vale? Eres inteligente, determinada, desinteresada, valiente, responsable, decidida, fiel, sincera, generosa, y la lista sigue y sigue. Vale, quizás eres algo tozuda, torpe y con un horroroso sentido de la moda. Pero lo más importante de todo, Bella, es que eres _buena_, ya casi no queda gente así en el mundo. Así que aférrate a eso y no dejes que nada te cambie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Estás seguro —una figura encapuchada de negro le preguntó a otra, vestida de camarero, detrás de un pequeño restaurante.

— Sí, completamente seguro. Tan solo con verle la cara…

— ¿Y has dicho que se fue con la otra chica?

— Sí, se fueron hacia el coche y tomaron la carretera en dirección Portland.

La figura encapuchada asintió y se giró. De las sombras aparecieron dos figuras más, con el mismo estilo de túnicas que la primera.

— Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¡Muere, maldito zombi, muere!

— Emmet por mucho que le grites a la tele no pasará nada, no puede oírte.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Cabrón! ¡Me ha matado!

— Allí va el otro ¡Jasper! ¡Vigila tu lengua!

— Pero es que me ha matado.

— ¡No hay escusas que valgan!

Jasper suspiró— Perdona, mamá.

Contuve la sonrisa. La vida familiar de los Cullen siempre era muy entretenida. Entre las partidas que Emmet y Jasper jugaban en la Play, o los juegos de ajedrez interminables de Edward y Alice, y hasta las regañinas de Esme hacia su marido por pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo.

Estaba estirada en el sofá, la cabeza en el regazo de Edward y los pies en el de Alice, que me iba enseñando de tanto en cuando adornos para boda que le hacían gracia. Porque, a pesar de que en unas semanas nos casábamos Edward y yo era Alice la que se estaba encargando la mayor parte de la boda.

Esme estaba en una de las sillas del comedor, diseñando los planos de una casa en Canadá. Emmet y Jasper jugaban a la Play en el otro sofá y Rosalie y Carlise se disputaban una partida de ajedrez en la que la vampiresa parecía ir ganando.

— Debería ir yéndome para casa —dije incorporándome.

— Te acompaño —Edward se materializó en la puerta.

Rodé los ojos— Puedo ir sola no soy una cría.

—Pero… —Edward hizo un adorable e irresistible puchero.

— No voy a perderme —fruncí el ceño—. Y tu deberías pasar más tiempo con tu familia sin tenerme a mí de por medio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de rodar los ojos.

— Ya eres de la familia tú también, Bella —intervino Esme—. Aunque oficialmente no lo seas hasta dentro de unas semanas, tú ya eres una Cullen—y me sonrió maternalmente.

Me sonrojé y le devolví la sonrisa.

— Da igual, Edward, no hace falta que me acompañes. Además, Charlie estará en casa y te tendrás que volver a ir tan solo llegar.

Edward hizo un mohín. Reí. Su puchero se intensificó. Reí con más ganas.

— Está bien —Edward sonrió—. Te veo esta noche —dijo, y de repente estaba dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

Se me aceleró el corazón, cosa muy vergonzosa teniendo en cuenta que todos en la casa podían oírlo, y le devolví el beso con algo más entusiasmo del necesario, porque Edward se apartó riendo y diciendo:

— Te veo esta noche, amor.

Le miré feo y marché de la casa hasta mi nuevo Mercedes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¿Forks?

— Sí, Forks.

— ¿Pero en Forks no viven…?

— Exacto.

— No lo… ¡Ohhh!

— Veo que ya lo captas, tira bobalicón.

A velocidad inhumana dos sombras recorrían los bosques en dirección al desierto pueblo de Forks, pues al ser jueves noche (aunque fuera verano) no había casi nadie por las calles.

Las dos figuras se detuvieron delante de un supermercado y una de ellas, la más alta, olisqueó el aire.

— ¡Por allí! —indicó hacia la derecha.

— ¿Estás seguro?

El hombre rodó los ojos— Sí, enano, mi nariz nunca falla.

— ¡No me llames enano! —exclamó el más bajito—. Que tú seas anormalmente alto no te da derecho a degradar a los demás.

El hombre volvió a rodar los ojos— He dicho que ha ido por allí, Dallas.

— Lo que tú digas, Jackson.

Y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaba pasando por delante del instituto cuando sucedió.

Primero oí un grito, luego vi pasar una cosa oscura delante de mi coche y por último noté el coche pararse antes de sentir una fría mano en mi frente y que todo se volviera oscuro.

Me sentí caer, como si me hubiese arrojado de un acantilado en un día de tormenta (y, créeme, sé cómo se siente eso). También me sentí como si estuviera dentro de un tornado, todo daba vueltas, la ropa se agitaba y los cabellos se me arremolinaban delante de la cara. Todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Oía voces, voces distintas y que no entendía lo que decían porque hablaban muy deprisa. Empecé a tener frío, me dolían los huesos y me ardían los músculos.

Y de repente choqué de rodillas contra la tierra.

Lo primero que hice fue atender a mis sentidos, como me había enseñado mi padre cuando era pequeña.

Olí a tierra mojada, a trigo y a campo. Oí el canto de los pájaros, los grillos, el silbido del viento y hasta un par de abejas sobrevolando. Sentí la tierra húmeda bajo mi trasero y mis piernas, algún tipo de planta que me hacía cosquillas en la cara y una rama que se clavaba en mi espinilla. En la boca sentí el sabor de la bilis que me había subido durante el viaje. Por fin abrí los ojos.

Lo primero que registré fue: verde. Estaba en un campo de trigo aún verde que sobrepasaba por altura mi cabeza. Perpleja era un eufemismo respecto a mi confusión. ¿Cómo diantres había acabado en un maldito campo de trigo?

— ¡Bella! —una voz desconocida me llamó, pero era evidente que se refería a mí— ¡Bella! —volvió a llamar.

Debatí mis opciones en un segundo, podía: A; quedarme sentada sin hacer ruido, había una posibilidad de que la mujer que me estaba encontrando me encontrase y se enfadase, pero una posibilidad más grande de que no lo hiciera. O B; levantarme y enfrentarme a esa persona que parecía conocerme e ir en busca de respuestas.

— ¡Aquí! —grité poniéndome de pie y agitando la mano, no quería quedarme en ese campo hasta que lograra como salir yo sola, ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección ir.

Una chica montada en un caballo marrón se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa. ¡Hasta tenía el típico sombrerito de paja que llevan todos los granjeros en las pelis!

— ¡Por fin te encuentro! —se detuvo delante de mí y el caballo rechinó— Llevo _horas_ buscándote. Bueno, horas no, tan solo diez minutos, per tu ya me entiendes. Mamá está furiosa contigo, ¿sabes? Por eso me ha mandado a buscarte, me ha dicho que tenías algo que hacer y…

"_¿Mamá?_"me pregunté "_¿y de qué me conoce a mí esta chica? Hace meses que no veo a René, ¿Cómo que me ha mandado a buscar? Todo esto es tan raro_".

— ¿Tenía algo que hacer…?

— Eso lo sabrás tú. Mamá simplemente me ha dicho: Dysis, ve a buscar a tu hermana. Y yo le he dicho ¿ahora? Y ella me ha mirado con esa cara que solo ella sabe poner, ya sabes esa cara que da tanto miedo, y aquí estoy.

"_¿Dysis, que clase de nombre es ese? Suena griego_" de repente caí en algo más "_Espera, esta chica se cree es mi hermana_"

Miré hacia arriba, hacia el caballo y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba más bajita de lo normal, y me sentía el cuerpo más raro. Miré hacia abajo y me fijé en una cicatriz en mi mano, parecía muy reciente.

"_¡Esa cicatriz me la hice cuando tenía trece años! ¡Vuelvo a tener trece años!_" el horror me invadió.

— ¿Bella? No te asustes tanto, ya sabes que mamá no es _tan_ mala, quiero decir; los chicos han hecho un montón de cosas malas y mamá no se ha pasado con ellos ¿no? Así que no te alteres.

— Sí, pero no es eso —sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Me dejas subir?

— ¿Ah? Sí claro —se movió hacia delante y dejó libre uno de los estribos—. He traído una silla, para que no pase lo de la última vez —dijo con diversión evidente en su voz.

Solo podía imaginarme por donde iban los tiros, pero tenía una clara idea de lo que había pasado _la última vez_, así que me sonrojé y Dysis rió con ganas.

Ignoré sus carcajadas y subí con decisión la pierna izquierda en el estribo y me agarré con la mano izquierda a la crin del caballo. Con esfuerzo logre pasar la pierna al otro lado del lomo del caballo y me senté, aferrándome con ambas manos a la cintura de mi "hermana".

— ¡Vamos progresando! La vez anterior estuviste cinco minutos enteros —Dysis volvió a reír.

— ¡Cállate! —espeté roja como un tomate, cosa que solo le hizo reír más fuerte.

— ¿En qué pensabas? Siempre que vas allí es para pensar—Dysis sacudió las riendas y el caballo empezó a trotar.

Solté un grito y apreté mi agarré en la cintura de Dysis, que parecía acostumbrada a esa reacción de mi parte porque simplemente volvió a reír.

— En nada y todo; la naturaleza, la vida el futuro…

— Estas preocupada de que tu nombre salga en la cosecha este año, ¿verdad?

— Er… — ¿en la qué?

— Tus posibilidades son muy bajas, en julio tendrás catorce y eso son tres papeletas. Como no pediste ninguna tésera solo tienes tres, y eso es un número muy bajo. Es casi imposible que salgas y que tengas que ir a los Juegos.

— Aún y así me preocupo —mentí, intuyendo que ese era un asunto que debería preocuparme y que, probablemente, en esta especie de universo paralelo donde había caído, me preocupaba.

El viaje fue uno de los más inconfortables de mi vida. Iba todo el rato rebotando en el caballo, y al minuto mi trasero ya estaba hecho polvo, encima no es como si el caballo (o Dysis ya de paso) olieran muy bien que digamos, y si encima le añadimos que no entendía nada ni sabía dónde estaba… Veo que captas la imagen.

— So, Hesperis, so —dijo Dysis con tono tranquilo y tirando de las riendas.

Hesperis se detuvo y Dysis desmontó con una gracia envidiable. Yo la imité torpemente y ambas nos detuvimos delante de una casa de madera de dos pisos y con un establo-almacén añadido al lado.

— Bueno —Dysis sonrió—, ya estamos en casa.

No estoy segura de que me gustara mucho mi nuevo hogar, pero me encogí de hombros y avancé hacia la puerta, rodando mi anillo de compromiso en mi dedo anular y con Edward siempre en mi mente, sin saber cuánto iba a cambiar mi vida desde aquel preciso momento.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé conteniendo el aliento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, decirme que tal os ha parecido. ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Sigo publicando? ¿Lo quemo?

Gracias por leer, besos CF98


	2. Capítulo 2: Distrito 9

**Capítulo 2: Distrito 9**

La puerta se abrió y una alta mujer con el mismo pelo rubio ceniza y los mismos ojos azules de Dysis, apareció en el marco.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en el campo? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió; sonreí inocentemente.

— No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Bella, cariño, los Agentes de la Paz pueden cogerte y… —hizo una mueca.

— Déjala que haga lo que quiera, Marlene —apareció un hombre que supuse que era mi padre, pues tenía el mismo pelo caoba que yo y mis mismos ojos marrones—. Si los Agentes de la Paz no la han cogido aún, no creo que la cojan ahora.

— Pero, Hugo…

— Es natural preocuparse, querida —le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y entró dentro de casa, guiñándome un ojo.

Seguí a mis padres, fijándome en cada detalle de dentro de la casa. Todo estaba lleno de cosas y desordenado, pero aún y así, la palabra para describir el hogar, era acogedor.

— ¡La cena está lista! —llamó la voz de Marlene.

Por las escaleras bajaron rápidamente dos chicos, pero se abalanzaron con tanto entusiasmo hacia una puerta en la derecha, que no llegué a verles bien las caras. Detrás de ellos corrieron dos más y unos segundos más tarde apareció Dysis con otro chico más, también rubio pero con gafas y ojos marrones.

"_¿Pero cuántos hijos tiene esta familia?_" me pregunté mentalmente con los ojos como platos.

— Bueno, ¿vamos, hermanita? —preguntó otra voz a mis espaldas haciéndome pegar un bote—. ¿Qué te he asustado? —rió burlonamente.

— No —me giré y miré desafiante al alto chico que me sonreía a mi espalda—, tan solo me has… sobresaltado.

El chico volvió a reír y me tendió, galantemente, el brazo— ¿Me acompaña a esta cena, hermosa señorita?

Reí y acepté su brazo— Te falta quitarte el sombrero —comenté. Él hizo el gesto de quitarse un sombrero invisible en mi dirección y de volvérselo a poner.

Caminamos hasta el comedor, una pequeña habitación con una larga mesa con cuatro sillas a cada lado y dos en las cabezas y una antigua televisión en la pared. Todos los asientos estaban llenos, menos uno en la punta y otro al lado de un chico moreno de ojos azules y aspecto no muy confiable. Mi acompañante tomó el sitio de la punta, dejándome para sentarme con el chico de aspecto travieso.

— ¿Qué pasa Belly? ¿No estarás todavía enfadada con el viejo Kyle por esa bromita de nada, verdad?

— ¿Bromita de nada? —intervino el rubio con gafas— ¡Darien y tú le pusisteis suelas deslizantes a sus zapatos!

El que supongo que era Darien y Kyle estallaron en carcajadas, los dos se parecían un montón, eran casi idénticos, tan solo que Darien tenía pecas y Kyle no.

— ¡No os riais! —dije con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho—. ¡Fue muy cruel! ¡Con lo torpe que soy, vais y me hacéis eso! ¡Estuve a punto de romperme el cuello!

Los dos pararon de reír y sus caras se llenaron de culpabilidad— Lo sentimos, Bella —dijeron al unísono.

— Así está mejor —sonreí y me senté al lado de Kyle.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas, charlas y risas. Descubrí que Nathan (el chico castaño y con los mismos ojos que yo que me había acompañado a la mesa) era el mayor de todos, con veinticuatro años, después le seguía Luke (que por lo que logré entrever durante la cena, utilizaba sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio y su cara bonita para ligarse a tantas tías como pudiera) con veintitrés años, después iban Kyle y luego Darien (que no eran gemelos, se llevaban diez meses) con veintiún años ambos. Luego iba Dysis, que tenía diecinueve, y luego Jesse (el chico rubio con gafas y aspecto intelectual, que _sí_ que era intelectual) con dieciocho y, finalmente, Oliver (con el pelo marrón claro y ojos azules, que era una especie de _punk _light) con tan solo dieciséis años.

También conseguí enterarme de que era jueves diez de septiembre del 71 ADD (a saber qué era eso, yo conocí dc o ac no ADD), y que faltaban tres días para mi catorce cumpleaños y cinco días para el dieciocho de Jesse, de forma que íbamos a celebrar una cena especial el domingo para los dos.

— Venga, todos a la cama, que sino mañana no podréis ni levantaros —dijo Marl-Mamá al acabar la cena.

Los primeros en desaparecer fueron Kyle y Darien, seguidos de Oliver, luego desaparecieron Nathan, Luke y Jesse y Dysis me arrastró por las escaleras poco después. Dysis me guió por un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados y se detuvo al final del pasillo, delante de una descolorida puerta verde esmeralda. Entramos en una habitación algo pequeña, con dos camas, cada cama con su mesita de noche correspondiente y un solo armario, había una gran ventana que mostraba los campos del este de la casa.

Dysis se acercó a la cama de la izquierda y se empezó a desnudar, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, concentrándome en mi cama y en el doblado pijama-camisón que se extendía sobre ella.

— ¿No te vas a cambiar, Bella? —me preguntó.

— ¿Qué? Eh… —no parecía que nadie en esa casa se duchara ¿acaso tenían ducha?

— Has de irte a dormir pronto, mañana es mi turno de ducha y quiero apagar luces cuanto antes. Sabes que si no voy antes que Luke se pasará allí toda la mañana y no me quedará ni tiempo ni agua caliente —Dysis hizo un puchero.

— Err, sí, solo estaba… meditando —respiré hondo y me puse rápidamente el pijama, rogando para que Dysis no viera el sonrojo que se esparcía por mi cara, cuello y hasta la parte superior de mi pecho.

Un par de minutos después estábamos las dos acostadas y con la luz apagada.

— Últimamente estás teniendo pesadillas por la noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dysis de repente.

— ¿Cómo lo sa…?

— Llevo durmiendo contigo desde que tenias tres años, Bella, y llevo burlándome de que hablas mientras duermes desde que tenías tres años, no me ralles.

Me sonrojé, había olvidado mi extraña, y vergonzosa, habilidad de hablar mientras dormía. ¿Diría el nombre de Edward en sueños? Sí, claro que sí, o si no tendría pesadillas, como cada vez que no estaba junto a él.

— No es nada importante, son solo sueños.

— A veces los sueños nos cuentan cosas importantes, a veces nos están intentando advertir sobre cosas.

— ¿Eso significa que sí que voy a ser comida por una tortita gigante? —pregunté con falso miedo en la voz.

Dysis rió— Supongo que no, en este caso. Ten dulces sueños, Bel.

— Igualmente, Dy —respondí somnolienta.

Y Morfeo me tomó entre sus brazos minutos después.

_Estaba en un bosque de noche, oía aullidos en la oscuridad, risas malévolas. Empecé a correr, pero las risas me seguían. La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí como una capa, me detuve, el corazón me latía muy deprisa. Oí mi nombre…_

_Y de repente estaba en el prado de Edward, igual que como cuando había ido sola, el prado no tenía su magia. Sentí como se me abría un agujero en el pecho. No podía respirar. Me doblé por la cintura, tratando de coger aire._

_— Bella, menuda sorpresa verte por aquí —dijo una voz que conocía muy bien._

_— V-vi-victoria —tartamudeé._

_La pelirroja vampiresa rió y corrió en invisibles círculos a mi alrededor, tan deprisa que me dolía la cabeza tan solo intentar seguirla con la mirada._

_— Edward aquí no puede salvarte, querida Bella —Victoria se carcajeó._

_— T-tú estás muerta —le dije._

_— ¿Ah sí? —Victoria se detuvo delante de mí, una expresión burlona en su cara._

_—Edward te mató, te arrancó la cabeza y te quemó._

_— Pero yo aquí me veo muy viva —sonrió y alargó su mano—. Y creo que me debes una venganza._

_Se abalanzó sobre mí._

Me desperté gritando y sudando en mi cama. Miré a mi alrededor, no reconocía el lugar. Me levanté y, con paso tembloroso, me acerqué a una ventana y descorrí las cortinas. Miles de campos de cultivo me saludaron bajo el saliente sol. Jadeé cuando todo lo sucedido el día anterior me volvió a la mente.

— Edward —gemí cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

No había sido todo un sueño, una pesadilla casi tan horrible como la de Victoria. No estaba en casa, ni siquiera estaba en Washington, estaba en un extraño Distrito Nueve, en un lugar llamado Panem. Volvía a tener trece (casi catorce) años y todo el mundo parecía conocerme. ¿Lo peor de todo? Estaba sin Edward, había dejado a mi amor años atrás en el pasado y estaba segura de que en este maldito país no había ni un solo vampiro. No volvería a ver a Edward, no volvería a oír su musical risa, no volvería a poder sentir sus frías manos en mí, ni tampoco sus fríos labios en los míos. No volvería a oírle regañarme por "ponerme en peligro", no le volvería a oír tocar el piano, no volvería a dormir por las noches en sus brazos. No volvería a oírle decir mi nombre…

El agujero en el pecho que apareció cuando Edward me dejó, volvió con más fuerza que nunca. Encogí las rodillas y oculté la cabeza entre ellas, llorando silenciosamente.

— ¡He oído gritos… Bella! —uno de mis nuevos hermanos entró en la habitación y le oí soltar un grito ahogado— Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

No contesté, simplemente levanté un poco la cabeza para saber cual de mis hermanos era. Sus botas grandes y negras, sus tejanos y su chaqueta también negra le identificaron al segundo; era Oliver. Seguí llorando, yo siempre había querido hermanos, pero si no tenía a Edward a mi lado nada más importaba.

Oliver se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros, abrazándome. Lloré con más ganas mientras mi hermano me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

— Shhh, todo va bien, todo va bien. Ya pasará, shhh. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, ¿ves? Estás a salvo.

Cuando se calmaron mis sollozos me separé de Oliver y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Sabía que no podía seguir llorando, debería estar asustando al pobre Oliver, y, por el momento, no había nada que pudiera hacer para llegar a casa de nuevo, con Edward.

— No sé qué hago aquí —confesé—. No sé porqué estoy aquí, qué he de hacer…

— Yo a veces me pregunto eso también, suelo pensar que todos tenemos una función importante en la vida. A lo mejor las consecuencias de tus acciones no se verán al instante, a lo mejor ni siquiera tus hijos llegaran a verlas, pero yo creo que, en un futuro, esas acciones se volverán importantes, y que para eso he existido yo.

— ¿Crees que alguien me ha puesto aquí por alguna razón en concreto?

— Sí —Oliver sonrió—. ¿Para qué, si no para controlar, íbamos a nacer tu y yo en una familia de locos, eh?

Reí— ¿Crees que soy la protagonista de mi historia?

— Sin ninguna duda —Oliver asintió—. Y creo que si estás aquí para una misión especial, no podrás hacerlo en pijama y con el estómago vacío.

— No lo creo —sonreí; a lo mejor sí que había sido enviada aquí por alguna causa, no podrían haber sido los Vulturi, para vengarse de los Cullen por no haberme transformado, porque, si ese fuera el caso, simplemente me transformarían (o matarían) sin tomarse tantas molestias.

— Pues venga, vístete y puedes desayunar a mi lado, necesitaré a alguien a quien ir pasándole las gachas cuando mamá no mire.

Reí y lo eché de la habitación.

Estaba en el "autobús" escolar, sentada junto a Oliver. Para mi sorpresa, después de desayunar, Oliver y Jesse me habían empezado a guiar por una estrecha senda, los tres con las mochilas llenas de libros, hasta llegar a un camino de tierra más ancho, libre de hierbas pero lleno de baches. A los dos minutos había llegado un camión bastante parecido al que sale en las pelis cuando los soldados americanos se van a la guerra, y nos habíamos subido los tres en la parte de atrás. Dentro ya había unos pocos niños de entre cinco y dieciocho años de edad, con un aspecto tan pálido y desnutrido como había observado que tenía mi familia.

El camión se detuvo un par de veces más durante el viaje, y al final estábamos todos bastante apretados. Cuando por fin el camión se detuvo todos empezaron a salir a mogollón, y casi acabo estampada contra el suelo, suerte que Jesse me cogió del cuello de la camisa y me mantuvo erguida.

— ¡Bella! —una chica pelirroja se acercó corriendo hacia mí, por fin se había dispersado la multitud.

— ¡Hey Maya! —saludo Oliver sonrojándose cuando la chica, Maya, se detuvo delante nuestro, jadeando.

— Oliver —Maya también se sonrojó.

Jesse y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice— Que típico —me susurró—, se enamora de la mejor amiga de la hermana.

— Muy cliché —asentí, y ambos ocultamos las risas.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos separarlos antes de que se choquen contra una farola? —me preguntó Jesse, pues habíamos empezado a caminar hacia el instituto/colegio (un edificio gris, tétrico y con demasiado parecido a una cárcel).

— ¡Hey, tortolitos! —les llamé, ambos se giraron y se sonrojaron de nuevo—. Vamos, Maya, o si no llegaremos tarde a clase.

Maya se acercó trotando a mi lado y me pareció oír a Jesse estallar en un ataque de tos. Maya me guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula igual de gris que las demás. Había varios asientos grises adjuntados a un escritorio, también metálico, todos estaban colocados en perfectas filas y en la parte de delante había un escritorio más largo y una gran pantalla.

— ¿Qué nos toca ahora? —pregunté con tono casual.

— ¿Qué va a ser? —Maya me miró como si estuviera loca—. Historia, como siempre hemos tenido cada jueves desde que empezamos el colegio.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto, es solo que… estoy… dormida aún.

— Pues será mejor que te despiertes, porque al profesor Walker le haga gracia si te duermes en su clase —se inclinó hacia delante como para confesarme un gran secreto—. A mí, el profesor Walker me da miedo.

Nos habíamos detenido al lado de uno de los asientos de la primera fila, pero del otro lado de la puerta, junto a una ventana.

— Bueno, aquí te dejo en tu asiento, my lady —Maya hizo una reverencia burlona.

— Gracias por su cortesía, my lady —le devolví la reverencia y me senté en el asiento casi con alivio, al menos no iba a hacer el ridículo buscando mi asiento.

Maya se sentó en uno de los asientos del medio y empezó a juguetear con un lápiz que había sacado de su mochila. Imitándola saqué mis cosas (un lápiz y un libro a punto de caerse a pedazos) y empecé a garabatear en la mesa.

— ¡Todo el mundo en silencio y mirando al frente! —dijo en voz bastante alta un hombre viejo, vestido con un extraño traje blanco y una pistola en una funda de su cintura.

Un espeso silencio se formó en la clase, pero no me atreví a girarme para comprobar nada. ¡Como echaba de menos al profesor Banner, de biología, que nos dejaba hablar en clase!

— Como acabamos de empezar el curso aún no hemos empezado ningún tema, pero eso se acaba hoy. Hoy empezamos con las clases de verdad, y el tema que toca este trimestre son; Los Juegos del Hambre.

Todos se removieron en sus asientos y empezaron a murmurar.

— ¡Silencio! —gritó el profesor Walker— Os haré un breve resumen; como todos bien sabéis los Juegos del Hambre son… una actividad —hizo una mueca, como si no le gustara esa elección de palabras— que celebramos cada año. Estos juegos vienen a causa del Levantamiento, los trece Distritos se revelaron, como ya sabéis, contra el Capitolio y éste destruyó al Distrito Trece y tomó bajo su poder el resto de Distritos. Desde aquel momento se hizo un pacto, el Tratado de la Traición, dónde cada distrito tiene que enviar como tributos a un chico y una chica para que luchen a muerte en la Arena y solo quede uno.

Sentí como mi boca se abría sola ¡Menuda crueldad! No tenía palabras para describir lo horroroso que me parecía eso.

— Durante los Juegos se televisa todo lo que pasa en la Arena, y los Distritos ven un recopilatorio cada noche. Los Juegos suelen durar una semana, como mucho dos, hasta que se mueren todos los tributos menos uno. Este tributo ganador consigue una casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y recibe ingresos de por vida. Los tributos vencedores se encargan, en los años siguientes, de ser mentores para los próximos tributos.

» El Distrito 9 solo ha tenido tres vencedores; Liliana Jackson, ganadora de los 10 Juegos del Hambre, fallecida hace treinta y cinco años; Samantha Edwards, que falleció hace diez años a causa de un ataque al corazón y fue la ganadora de los 15 Juegos del Hambre; y Darren Cook, ganador de los 39 Juegos del Hambre.

» La Institución escolar ha decidido que durante la duración de este tema se os pondrán los "mejores" Juegos del Hambre que ha habido durante estos 71 años, incluyendo los Juegos del julio pasado y los dos Vasallajes de los Veinticinco.

Y encendió la pantalla.


	3. Capítulo 3: La vida sigue

**Capítulo 3: La vida sigue**

Me había acostumbrado con rapidez a la vida en el Distrito 9, no era una vida difícil; simplemente iba al instituto y por las tardes trabajaba en el campo. Los hombres y mujeres mayores de quince trabajaban en una de las fábricas cuatro días de cada siete, de forma que siempre había alguien en casa por las tardes.

Después de ver el video de los Juegos del Hambre del año pasado decidí acudir a mi padre y pedirle ayuda una tarde que tenía libre en el establo.

— ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? —me preguntó él.

— No lo sé, enséñame a luchar, o algo.

— De eso nos podemos encargar nosotros —dijo Kyle apareciendo de golpe.

— Sí —Jesse apareció a su lado—, si solo supieras mantenerte de pie sin tropezar durante más de dos minutos…

Y así empezaron mis clases de artes marciales, donde aprendía juntamente con Oliver (aunque él no necesitaba mucha ayuda). De forma que habíamos hecho un horario, teniendo en cuenta los tres días libres que tenían los miembros familiares, y dicho horario estaba colgado en el comedor.

Lunes: Nathan, Dysis, Jesse — Bella

Martes: Papá, Luke, Kyle, — Oliver, Bella.

Miércoles: Kyle, Darien, Jesse, Mamá — Oliver, Bella

Jueves: Luke, Dysis, Jesse, Mamá — Bella

Viernes: Nathan, Kyle, Darien — Bella

Sábado: Papá, Luke, Darien, Mamá — Oliver, Bella

Domingo: Papá, Nathan, Dysis — Bella

Cada día eran entre dos y tres exhaustivas horas, cuando nos tocaba a Oliver y a mí, eran más aún. Los primeros días acababa las clases llena de morados y agujetas, y entonces al día siguiente la clase iba todavía aún peor. Las dos primeras semanas fueron horribles, estuve a punto de decirles que no quería más clases, pero la cara de Edward aparecía en mi mente y me levantaba con más fuerzas, tenía que ser fuerte para volver a casa con él.

— Vamos, Bella, arriba —me animó Nathan, ojeando el libro de artes marciales que había "cogido prestado" de la biblioteca privada del alcalde meses atrás.

Resoplé y me incorporé con un gemido. Era viernes, de manera que estaba practicando con Nathan y los dos gamberros; al ser febrero llevábamos ya practicando unos cuatro meses y había mejorado mucho, pero aún y así no conseguía derribar a ninguno de mis hermanos. Mamá y Papá habían dejado las clases, alegando que eran demasiado viejos para esas cosas y que yo ya sabía todo lo que ellos podían enseñarme, mientras que Oliver había pasado a profesor en gran parte de las clases.

Kyle se abalanzó sobre mí con un grito y las manos listas para cogerme. Me agaché y me aparté, cerrando las manos en dos puños tal y como Nathan me había enseñado. Esta vez ataqué yo, lancé un puñetazo a su cara, y cuando Kyle estaba ocupado rechazándolo le arrodillé en el estómago.

— ¡Urghhh! —gimió Kyle doblándose en dos.

Aproveché para lanzarle una patada en el lado, pero Kyle se agachó y se lanzó a por mis piernas. Ambos rodamos por el suelo, tratando de quedar arriba del otro, pero siendo más grande y fuerte él se quedó la posición, aprisionando mis brazos contra el suelo y con casi todo su peso sobre mí.

— Uff… —traté de moverme, era inútil.

— Veo que estás atrapada, Belly —rió Kyle, algo falto de aliento.

Vi una brecha en su seguridad y sonreí con confianza. Kyle me miró desconcertado. Yo le guiñé un ojo.

— No del todo —contesté, y estampé mi rodilla contra sus testículos.

— Uhh —dijeron Darien y Nathan, como si sintieran el dolor del castaño.

Kyle soltó un gemido y rodó de encima de mí. Rápidamente me encargué de bloquearle con una de las llaves que Luke me había enseñado la semana pasada.

Nathan y Darien se levantaron del suelo y nos separaron a Kyle y a mí, sonrisas de orgullo en las caras de los tres (aunque la de Kyle un poco adolorida). Darien se lanzó sobre mí en un abrazo gritando:

— ¡Muy bien, enana!

Nathan se le unió y por último Kyle, los tres felicitándome sobre mi logro.

Fue en ese momento cuando mis hermanos empezaron a creer en mí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¡Bella! —me llamó mi madre desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Huh? —levanté la mirada de mis deberes de Cultivo y Recolección.

— ¿Puedes cepillar y encargarte de Hesperis? Los chicos y Dysis están ocupados.

Hice una mueca, la gran yegua castaña me daba miedo; siempre tenía miedo de que me mordiera, o si no de que me diera una coz que me hiciese ver las estrellas.

— Vamos, cielo, no es para tanto, solo es cepillar a un caballo.

Suspiré y me incorpore, mamá sonrió.

— Todos los utensilios están junto a Hesperis en el almacén —añadió.

Me marché al establo refunfuñando entre dientes. Mi madre sabía que no me gustaban los caballos, entonces ¿para qué diantres me hacía encargarme del único caballo (o de los únicos) del Distrito 9?

La historia de Hesperis es una historia triste, pero os la contaré para que podáis comprender cómo acabó con nuestra familia. El Distrito 9, grano, está cerca del centro del centro de Panem, está rodeado por los Distritos 5, 10, 2, 4, está lleno de campos de cultivo (de trigo, de cereal, de cebada, de arroz y muchas más plantas gramíneas). El Distrito 10, que es el que tenemos al norte, es el Distrito de ganado, y muchos animales tratan de colarse en nuestros campos de cultivo. Cuando Hesperis nació, la familia que se encargaba de su madre sabía que no podía mantener a otro caballo, de forma que la llevaron a los Agentes de la Paz; los hombres del Capitolio pretendían dejarla que creciera encerrada en una de las salas del Matadero para luego matarla. Pero Hesperis consiguió escapar y se coló por un agujero en la reja que separa el Distrito 9 del 10. El pobre potrillo vagabundeó moribundo por nuestro Distrito unos días, hasta que llegó a nuestra casa durante el atardecer, y como Hesperis es la Hora del atardecer en la mitología griega se le quedó ese nombre.

— Hola caballito —saludé abriendo la puerta del almacén—. He venido a peinarte, así que no me harás nada, ¿verdad? —me acerqué a los útiles de Hesperis que colgaban de la pared (las bridas, la silla, las riendas…) y cogí el cepillo.

Hesperis rechinó suavemente cuando me vio aproximarme. Cogí aire y me coloqué en el flanco, extendí la mano sin conseguir que dejara de temblar, y la posé en el flanco de la yegua, esperando algún tipo de reacción del caballo. No pasó nada.

— Bueno, parece que no es tan malo, ¿eh? —empecé a cepillar el flanco de Hesperis gentilmente, luego continué por el lomo y después el otro flanco, hasta acabar de cepillar a la yegua entera.

A partir de ese momento se convirtió en mi responsabilidad cepillar a Hesperis casi cada tarde, después de las clases de lucha.

Fue en enero, casi dos meses más tarde, cuando decidí montar a Hesperis por mi misma por primera vez. Llevaba días planteándome la idea, pero sin atreverme del todo, hasta que al final decidí hacerlo esa misma tarde, porque si no sabía que no lo haría nunca.

— Está bien, preciosa, vamos a intentar esto —respiré hondo y me acerqué a la pared dónde se colgaban todas las cosas de Hesperia— Primero… la manta.

Cogí la manta azul, deshilachada y que apestaba a caballo y la coloqué en el lomo de Hesperis. Luego cogí la silla de cuero, que no sé de dónde había sacado mi padre, y la puse encima de la manta.

— Y ahora… ¿cómo ato yo esto? —pregunté en voz alta mirando las correas—. No me podrías dar una pista, ¿verdad? No, claro que no, eres un maldito caballo.

Por suerte las correas se parecían bastante a un cinturón, de forma que me limité a ajustarlas alrededor del vientre de Hesperis. Iba sonriendo muy orgullosa de mi misma hasta que me enfrenté, cara a cara, con la brida.

— Er… vale ¿y ahora yo que hago?

Hesperis resopló en respuesta y luego rechinó.

— Genial, ahora un caballo se ríe de mi —murmuré para mí misma y, después de cinco minutos de infructuosos intentos con la brida, desistí—. Buena chica, vas a tener que ir así.

Cogí un taburete y lo usé para poder subirme con más facilidad al lomo de Hesperis, y unos minutos después estaba mirando a todo desde una altura mucho más alta de la que estaba acostumbrada.

— Empecemos —me dije y apreté el flanco de Hesperis; no pasó nada—. Venga, Hesperis, vamos ¡arre! —apreté otra vez, pero con más fuerza y Hesperis salió disparada hacia delante—. ¡Uarghh! ¡No tan deprisa, chica! ¡Quieta, so! —tiré de su cuello, al que me había abrazado por alto reflejo, y Hesperis frenó—. A ver, chica, vamos lento, al paso, ¿sí? —probé a darle unos golpecitos en el flanco; funcionó—. ¡Así me gusta! —me senté erguida, tratando de acompasar mi cuerpo al ritmo de Hesperis.

Tardé dos semanas y muchas tardes con el trasero adolorido en poder ir al trote y un mes y medio en poder mantenerme al galope, pero sabía que había merecido la pena, y, cuando vi las caras de orgullo de mi familia al hacerles unas demostración a finales de febrero de mis recientes adquiridos talentos en equitación, supe que no podía estar más acertada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo único que nunca conseguiría aceptar de esta nueva vida, a parte de la gran falta de higiene y de Edward, era que no tenían registros de música, ni obras literarias, ni obras cinematográficas, ni cuadros ni ningún tipo, y, sin embargo, seguían teniendo conocimientos de cosas de otras culturas (cómo nombres de la mitología griega, o, simplemente, la expresión ¡Oh, Dios!).

En el Distrito 9 había solo una biblioteca, no, espera; no había ninguna biblioteca _legal_, tan solo el despacho del alcalde del Distrito, que estaba lleno de libros y era lo más parecido a una biblioteca que podías encontrar. Era ciertamente un desperdicio de libros, pues al alcalde no le gustaba leer y mantenía los libros tan solo por decoración, aunque claro, Kyle y Darien se encargaban de solucionar eso, robando libros (sobre todo para mí) en cuanto se les presentaba la ocasión.

Evidentemente era muy difícil no decir alguna frase citada de un libro, o de una película incluso. Aunque un par de veces se me habían escapado (como cuando le dije a Oliver «Vamos Romeo, que tu Julieta te espera»), y ni siquiera podía canturrear una canción cuando la tenía metida en la cabeza, porque para ellos esa canción no existía.

Era todo tan frustrante que a veces me entraban ganas de gritar.

Lo peor de todo era la falta de Edward. Lo echaba tanto de menos como un zurdo echa de menos su brazo izquierdo, no, peor aún, lo echaba tanto de menos que sentía que ningún órgano me funcionaba correctamente desde que había llegado aquí. Cada día que pasaba sin él se me hacía eterno, y se sentía incorrecto, como si estuviera gastando mis últimos minutos de humanidad sin él a mi lado (que, de alguna manera, era lo que estaba haciendo). Nunca me separaba de mi anillo de compromiso, era lo único que me quedaba que me demostraba que todo lo que había vivido antes era real, y no solo un fruto de mi imaginación. Bueno, mi anillo y la marca de la mordedura de James, que no se había borrado durante mi extraño rejuvenecimiento y seguía estando unos grados más fría que el resto de mi piel.

Y Victoria seguía cazándome en mis pesadillas; a veces juntamente con los Vulturi, a veces James, y en ocasiones Lauren, volvían a estar con ella, y unas pocas veces había sido el ejército entero de neófitos que estaba en mi búsqueda.

No hace falta decir que no había ninguna mañana que no me despertara o gritando, o llorando o bañada en sudor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El viento me acariciaba la cara, enredándose en mi pelo caoba mientras Hesperis y yo cabalgábamos como si fuéramos uno alrededor de los campos más cercanos a casa. Cabalgar con Hesperis lograba dejar que mi mente se quedara en blanco y conseguía unos momentos de paz y sin preocupaciones. ¿Qué me rondaba por la cabeza que necesitaba desconectar? Dos palabras: la Cosecha.

Hoy era 22 de julio, lunes, lo que significaba que, un poco antes de la hora de la comida, se haría la cosecha del Distrito 9. Tenía pocas posibilidades de salir, teniendo tan solo tres veces mi nombre entre los miles de papeles que había en ese inmenso cuenco de cristal, pero aun y así me preocupaba.

Miré hacia el cielo, el sol estaba casi ya bastante arriba, lo que significaba que era cerca de las diez, y debería ir ya a casa para comer (siempre se comía antes durante la Cosecha, pues era televisada durante la hora de comer) y prepararme para la cosecha.

— ¡Hya! —espolvoreé a Hesperis en dirección de vuelta a casa, me había vuelto muy profesional en esto de montar a caballo, hasta podía montar a Hesperis sin ensillar ni nada.

Llegué a casa cinco minutos más tarde, y veinte minutos después estaba sentada en la mesa junto al resto de mi familia, arreglada y todo. Hoy, como casi cada día, nos tocaba arroz (una de las desventajas de vivir en el Distrito 9 es que casi siempre comes cosas con grano), aunque sentía como si tuviera el estómago cerrado y más bien me limité a marear la comida en el plato.

— Deberías comer algo —la voz de mamá me sacó de la ensoñación en la que me había metido mientras removía arroz.

Me fijé en mi familia y vi que los platos de Oliver y Jesse estaban casi tan llenos como el mío. Sentí un nudo de culpa formándoseme en el estómago, había estado demasiado ocupada preocupándome por mis casi imposibles opciones de salir en la Cosecha que no me había detenido a pensar demasiado en cómo deberían sentirse Jesse y Oliver, que ambos tenían una tésera (me habían prohibido terminantemente todos mi hermanos y mis padres coger ninguna para tratar de ayudar a la familia) y por tanto tenían catorce y diez papeletas, respectivamente.

— No puedo comer —gimió Jesse apartando el plato y subiéndose las gafas con el dedo índice.

— Yo tampoco —dijimos Oliver y yo al unísono.

— Tenéis que comer —dijo mamá al borde de lágrimas—. Llevo pasando por esto doce años y siempre es igual de complicado.

El nudo de culpa creció, tampoco había pensado como se sentirían el resto de mi familia. Intercambié una mirada con Oliver y Jesse, viendo en sus ojos que se sentían tan culpables como yo.

—Mira mamá —me levanté y me senté en sus rodillas—, te prometo que ninguno de los tres saldremos en la Cosecha.

Mamá sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza.

— Eso no está en tu poder, cielo.

— ¡Claro que lo está! ¡Soy Isabella Swan y los papelitos harán bien en no enseñar los nombres de nadie de mi familia si no quieren vérselas conmigo! Puede que sea una amante de los libros, pero eso no significa que me encante todo tipo de papel y —levanté las manos y las cerré en dos puños delante de mi cara, en posición de luchar—, nadie se mete con mi familia si pretende salir indemne.

Conseguí mi cometido, todos rieron, unas risas un poco histéricas, y la tensión se dispersó un poco.

— Eso —Jesse sonrió—, teniendo en cuenta que hay, aproximadamente, unos tres mil niños de entre doce y ocho años, de los cuales unos mil quinientos cogen tésera. Eso nos da que hay unas, hipotéticamente, unas cuatro mil quinientas papeletas, y nosotros tres tenemos, en total 27 papeletas. 27 de 4.500 es una gran diferencia, no tienes que preocuparte de gran cosa, mamá.

— Sí —sonrió Luke, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de la vidriosa expresión que se le había puesto en la cara durante la explicación de Jesse—. ¡Tú fíate de los números!

Mamá no parecía muy convencida.

Una media hora después estaba en el cerco con las demás niñas de mi edad, esperando a que se terminara la cosecha y pudiera ir a la fiesta que se celebraba después en La Arada, la taberna más famosa (y la única) del Distrito 9.

En el escenario que había en medio de la plaza apareció una mujer, la mujer más extraña que he visto en mi vida. Tenía el pelo de color verde oscuro, afro y con un montón de lacitos azul marino; a juego de los lacitos iba el resto de su vestimenta (vestido, zapatos, chaqueta, sombra de ojos, labios, uñas de diez centímetros y colorete en forma de corazón), pero lo más extraño de todo era su piel, que era de color amarillo; amarillo chillón, no amarillo-creo-que-voy-a-vomitar o amarillo-chino, no, amarillo chillón, tan chillón que hasta hacía daño mirarla (creo que era una mujer).

— ¡Ugh! Necesito unas gafas de sol —le susurré a Maya, que había conseguido colocarse a mi lado.

Maya rió bajito— El año pasado fue peor, iba de rosa fosforito y con la peluca lila.

Hice una mueca ante la imagen y luego resoplé; Alice se lo pasaría _tan_ bien con esta gente.

Al escenario subieron dos hombres, uno de aspecto bastante mayor y gordo, el alcalde Benjamin Cole y el otro un hombre cincuentón con una cara de absoluto sufrimiento; Darren Cook, el único vencedor sobreviviente del Distrito 9.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Distrito 9! —saludó Hersilia Blankenship, la escolta del Distrito 9, pero con un extraño acento cantarín bastante molesto—. Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre. El Capitolio nos ha enviado esta mañana… sorpresa, sorpresa… ¡un video especial! —parecía a punto de saltar de la emoción.

Nos pusieron el video en la pantalla de atrás, un video bastante aburrido sobre lo que ya me habían enseñado durante las clases de historia. Empecé a mirar a los demás, y tuve que ocultar la risa al ver que casi nadie le prestaba atención a la pantalla, pero Hersilia no parecía darse cuenta, estaba demasiado emocionada mirando el video del Capitolio como un padre que ve a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos.

— Creo que está a punto de llorar —le musité a Maya, señalando a nuestra escolta con la cabeza.

Maya resopló e intentó mantener la cara seria, sabiendo que había miles de cámaras que podían estar grabándonos en ese mismísimo momento.

—… salvaguardamos nuestro futuro —terminó el video.

Después de unas presentaciones rutinarias el alcalde le dio permiso a Hersilia a que empezara el sorteo. Hersilia, que parecía estar a punto de mearse de la emoción, se acercó al cuenco de cristal de la derecha.

— Y, como siempre, las damas primero —Hersilia sonrió anchamente y metió la mano en el bol.

— Le está poniendo mucho drama, ¿no? —oí susurrar a una chica a mis espaldas.

— Déjala, es su momento de gloria —respondió otra chica.

Y es que Hersilia se estaba tomando su tiempo, observando los papelitos con atención como si estuviera tratando de averiguar cuál de ellos sacaría un buen tributo, rozando con las yemas de los dedos, hurgando entre los papeles. A lo mejor tenía una maligna intención que no era ponerle drama y emoción al asunto, sino descubrir si conseguía darle un ataque de corazón a alguien sin llegar a leer ningún papel.

Y estaba a punto de conseguir su cometido, el corazón me latía casi tan deprisa como en una sesión de besos con Edward, a pesar de saber las pocas posibilidades que tenía de salir cosechada.

Por fin Hersilia cogió un papelito y lo sostuvo triunfante en el aire, enseñándonoslo a todos. Se acercó al micrófono y lo desdobló lentamente.

— Y la afortunada es… —se aclaró la garganta— ¡Isabella Swan!

Por un instante todo se detuvo, incluido mi pobre y, minutos atrás, desbocado corazón.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Cosecha

**Capítulo 4: La Cosecha**

"_Ya sabía yo que no debía fiarme de los números_" fue mi primer pensamiento coherente aparte de «¡Joder, joder, joderjoderjoder!» o algo parecido a eso.

Maya me apretó la mano, tratando de transmitirme coraje. Se había hecho un espero silencio en la plaza. Cogí aire y di un paso adelante, con la barbilla en alto, esforzándome con todas mis fuerzas en no mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad.

— Suerte Bella —susurró Susan Hill, una de las chicas de catorce años que estaban conmigo en el grupo.

— Estamos contigo —susurró otra chica mientras todas me abrían paso, dándome palabras de ánimo cuando pasaba por delante de ellas.

Llegué a los pies del estrado con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sentía los ojos húmedos y me picaban.

— Muy bien, Isabella, sube! —me animó Hersilia, subí al escenario sin tropezar y me acerqué a donde la extraña escolta del Capitolio me aguardaba junto al micrófono—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella?

— Catorce —contesté, y me pareció ver una chispa de simpatía cruzar los ojos de Hersilia.

— Muy bien, Isabella —Hersilia sonrió ¿eran imaginaciones mías o su sonrisa estaba algo forzada? —, quédate aquí, bien. Y ahora, vamos a por el tributo masculino —esa vez no tardó tanto en sacar el papel—. Y ha salido… Theodore Green.

Sentí un poco de lástima por el tal Theodore, hasta que lo vi dirigirse al escenario. Era un tío enorme, casi tan grande como Emmet y bastante musculoso. Sentí como mis posibilidades de mantenerme viva en los Juegos se hacían más pequeñas, si ese era el tributo de mi otro Distrito, no me imagino los demás tributos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Theodore? —se interesó Hersilia al llegar mi contrincante al estrado.

— Diecisiete —respondió Theodore secamente.

— Bueno, tributos, daos la mano —dijo Hersilia.

Extendí mi mano, no pude evitar que temblara. Theodore me lanzó una mirada de lástima y estrechó mi mano con firmeza.

—Pues aquí están, ¡dad la bienvenida a los tributos del Distrito 9! ¡Felices Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!

Pusieron el himno de Panem, un himno bastante aburrido, prefería mil veces más el de los Estados Unidos, y un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco se acercaron hacia nosotros y nos escoltaron a un lugar llamado el Edificio de la Justicia, que era donde llevaban siempre a los tributos para que pudieran despedirse de sus familias y amigos.

Observé la sala a la que me habían conducido con atención, era elegante y toda entera de color dorado y rojo.

— Caray, veo que alguien es de Gryffindor —murmuré para mí misma con una sonrisa.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, un sofá bastante cómodo, y me dispuse a esperar a mis visitas, sabiendo que acabaría llorando como una magdalena.

La primera en entrar fue mamá, que, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, me abrazó con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que estuvo a punto de romperme un par de costillas.

Luego fue el turno de papá de abrazarme, él también estaba llorando y tan solo verle la afligida expresión de su cara me eché a llorar yo también.

— Tienes que volver a casa, ¿me oyes, Bella? Tienes que volver, con nosotros —Dysis me abrazó—. Tienes que volver… —dijo en un susurro roto.

— No hay nada que pueda acabar con nuestra Bellita, Dysis —intervino Darien, tratando de parecer seguro e inafectado, pero vi como sus ojos brillaban también con lágrimas retenidas—. Nadie va a acabar contigo, ¿vale Bella? Nadie.

Sonreí tristemente, sabiendo que mis posibilidades de salir viva eran mínimas.

— Claro que nadie la va a tocar, tiene esos letales movimientos que ha aprendido de nosotros —dijo Kyle secándose la mejilla.

— Porque sois los mejores hermanos que una chica podría querer, y los mejores padres también —dije mirando a mi familia.

— No te despidas —Oliver parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse de lo pálido que estaba—. Ni se te ocurra despedirte, Bella, tú vas a volver con nosotros. ¡Tienes una misión que cumplir! ¿Recuerdas? Una misión que no es morir en los Juegos. Tú vas a volver a casa, vas a volver a casa —me abrazó, sollozando.

—Dile a Maya que te gusta, ¿sí? Ella está demasiado asustada para dar el primer paso.

— Lo haré —Oliver asintió—. Y cuando nos casemos tú serás la dama de honor, y la madrina de nuestro primer hijo.

— Dalo por hecho —sonreí.

— Te quiero, enana. Te prometo que cuando vuelvas pasaremos un mes entero juntos, no saldré con ninguna chica y solo estaré contigo.

Fingí una cara de horror— Eso no me da muchas motivaciones para volver.

— No bromees con estas cosas, Bella —Luke se puso serio—. Vuelve a casa.

— Nunca más voy a confiar en los números —Jesse también estaba anormalmente pálido cuando pasó a abrazarme.

— No te eches la culpa, Jess. Ya me conoces, soy un imán para el peligro.

— Cuando vuelvas a casa tu y yo haremos uno de esos paseos con Hesperis que tantas ganas tienes que haga contigo. Y luego te aplastaré en una partida de ajedrez —prometió Jesse.

Era el turno de Nathan, que no parecía capaz de musitar palabra alguna. Simplemente me abrazó con mucha fuerza y yo le abracé de vuelta, ambos sabíamos que no necesitábamos decir nada.

— Te quiero —susurró mi hermano.

— Te quiero —le dije yo de vuelta.

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Maya, que se abalanzó sobre mí, llorando.

— N-no me lo pu-puedo cre-er, cu-cuando salió-ó t-tu no-o-ombre, fue co-como…

— Lo sé —yo también estaba llorando a mares—. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero —Maya parecía más entera—. Vas a volver a casa —dijo con convencimiento—. Vas a volver a casa y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Le lancé una apenada mirada antes de que los echaran a todos de la habitación— Sabes que nada volverá a ser como antes.

Me dejé guiar por los Agentes de la Paz hasta una estación de tren llena de periodistas. No me molesté en limpiarme las lágrimas, sabía que no había forma de ocultar que había estado llorando. Theodore, al que empecé a llamar mentalmente Theo porque Theodore era muy largo, ya estaba allí, impasible como una roca y fulminando a las cámaras con la mirada.

Al cabo de un par de minutos apareció Hersilia, se acercó al tren casi brincando y seguida de un deprimido Darren Cook, aunque Darren siempre estaba deprimido, de forma que no había mucha diferencia.

— Venga, todos al tren —dijo Hersilia abriéndose paso entre los periodistas.

Tropecé mientras intentaba seguirla y Theo, que iba detrás de mí, me agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. No dijo nada, pero pude notar una divertida sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios. Hice un mohín para mí misma, allí iba mi torpeza, avergonzándome delante de todo Panem.

Una vez en el tren, un tren con aspecto bastante caro y pijo que me hacía sentir incómoda y con miedo de tocar cualquier cosa, Hersilia nos enseñó a Theo y a mí nuestras habitaciones, dejándonos vagar libremente el resto del día, hasta la hora de la cena, que era cuando llegaríamos al Capitolio, a pesar de no salir del tren hasta la mañana del día siguiente, después de desayunar.

Tengo que admitir que lo único que hice desde el momento en el que Hersilia me dejó en mi habitación fue mirar al techo mientras sentía compasión sobre mí misma y mi inminente muerte y veía como el sol se iba poniendo lentamente.

— La cena está lista, Isabella, y sería un honor que te nos unieras, si te sientes dispuesta, claro —la voz de Hersilia con su extraño acento capitolino me sacó de mi ensoñación.

— Ya voy —suspiré levantándome.

La cena era como una especie de bufet libre, una mesa repleta de todo tipo de comidas y bebidas, tan solo para cuatro personas que estábamos comiendo en el vagón-comedor.

— Caray, y aún hay gente que se sigue muriendo de hambre —murmuré para mí misma, sabiendo que en mi Distrito había bastante gente que no tenía lo suficiente para comer.

— ¿Decías? —Hersilia se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa compasiva.

— Nada —mentí llenando mi plato de arroz, justo como el de casa—. ¿Sabías que Hersilia fue la mujer de Rómulo, el primer emperador de Roma?

— ¿Huh? —todos los ocupantes de la mesa se giraron a mirarme con confusión.

— Según el mito Rómulo y Remo fueron los dos gemelos fundadores del gran Imperio de Roma, a las orillas del río Tíber en Europa. Bueno, en realidad Rómulo, porque Remo murió al traspasar las fronteras de la ciudad de Rómulo diciendo que no podía ser emperador, Rómulo prometió con lo que había dicho (que cualquiera que pisara su ciudad moriría) y mató a su hermano, luego se arrepintió y llamó a la ciudad Roma, en memoria de su hermano.

Las bocas de todos estaban abiertas, igual que sus ojos. Sonreí con satisfacción.

— Yo leo, ¿sabéis? Deberías de tener un poco más de cultura general.

Me pasé el resto de la velada tratando de no estallar en carcajadas cada vez que alguno de ellos me miraba aún con sorpresa evidente en sus caras.

Después de cenar fuimos a otro vagón con una televisión para observar el resto de cosechas. Yo iba preparada con una hoja de papel y un lápiz para apuntar los nombres de todos los tributos de ese año, les debía al menos eso como una muestra de respeto.

Al final me decanté por una tabla que hice mientras Caesar y Claudius, los dos presentadores de los Juegos del Hambre, hablaban y ponían el video que nos habían puesto a nosotros sobre la historia de Panem.

Distrito 1: Marcus Reed – 18 / Nicole Collins – 17.

Distrito 2: Travis Bell – 17 / Scarlett Stewart – 18.

Distrito 3: Ethan Walker – 15 / Molly Harris – 13.

Distrito 4: Scott Bailey – 18 / Grace Morris – 17.

Distrito 5: Thomas Young – 13 / Diane Williams – 12.

Distrito 6: Stephen Hall – 13 / Emily Jones – 15.

Distrito 7: Gabriel Jackson – 17 / Sophie White – 12.

Distrito 8: Axel Wright – 12 / Bianca Davis – 12.

Distrito 9: Theodore Green – 17 / Isabella Swan – 14.

Distrito 10: Dylan Baker – 15 / Angelique Parker – 14.

Distrito 11: Cooper Hill – 14 / Lucy Brown – 14.

Distrito 12: Evan Turner – 14 / Holly Moore – 15.

Miré con orgullo mi tabla ya finalizada, era una suerte que preguntaran siempre la edad de los tributos, así lograba tenerlos más controlados.

— Hay mucha gente joven este año —suspiró Hersilia con tristeza—. Cuatro de doce, tres de trece y cinco de catorce.

Me alegré un poco al ver que Herisilia tenía corazón, pero sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago al ver las edades que había apuntado en la tabla. Todos eran niños, y si quería volver a casa, y en algún momento de mi vida, a Edward, tendría que matar a la mayoría.

Noté como la comida se me subía por el esófago. Tendría que matar, tendría que matar a _niños_. No podía hacer eso,simplemente no _podía_. Era incapaz de dañar a nadie, menos aún asesinar a alguien. Suspiré, yo ya sabía de alguien que no iba a volver a casa.

Me levanté abruptamente y me fui a mi habitación a llorar, a llorar hasta dormirme.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me desperté de madrugada, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla y no podía dormir más. Decidí dar una vuelta por el tren y me paseé por el vagón-cocina, vagón-comedor, vagón-salón, vagón-sala de pelis, vagón-terraza, vagón-restaurante…

Me detuve en una de las ventanas, en el exterior nos mostraba el Capitolio, lleno de luces de colores y de vida, me recordaba un poco a Nueva York, según como lo ponían en las películas. Un gran edificio se erguía en medio de la ciudad, y pondría la mano en el fuego a que era el Centro de Entrenamiento, el lugar donde nos alojaríamos durante el resto de nuestra estancia en el Capitolio.

No me sentía con ganas de hacer todas esas tonterías que se hacen en los Juegos del Hambre, el desfile, las entrevistas… No quería participar en los Juegos, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí. Yo solo quería estar de vuelta en casa con Edward, casada y vampira, ya de paso, y poder vivir mi "felices para siempre". ¿No había sufrido ya lo suficiente? ¿No me había merecido vivir feliz junto al hombre al que amaba? ¿No nos habíamos ganado Edward yo nuestro "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"?

Oí la puerta detrás de mí abrirse y me giré con rapidez. Era Darren, que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, la nariz colorada y todos los signos que demostraban que había estado llorando.

— Hola —saludé educadamente—. Debería hablar contigo —suspiré—. ¿Tienes algún consejo que darnos a Theo y a mí para poder ganar los Juegos? Ya sabes, al ser nuestro mentor te encargas tú de esto.

Darren se encogió de hombros— Yo no quiero ser mentor —miró fijamente y sollozó—. Te pareces tanto a ella. ¿Por qué se la tuvieron que llevar, eh? ¡Dime por qué! Mi pobre Penélope —se dejó caer en el suelo y se hizo una bola—. Mi Penélope, lo siento tanto. ¡Perdóname Penny! —bajó la voz— Perdóname, Penny, hice todo lo que pude, perdóname… —se tapó las orejas y empezó a decir como un niño pequeño—. No, no, no, no. No te escucho. No lo dices de verdad. Estas mintiendo. ¡Mentiras! ¡Son todo mentiras! —se puso de pie—. ¡No! ¡Penny! ¡No me dejes! ¡Yo te quiero, Penny! ¡Pennyyyyyy! —se marchó corriendo de la habitación.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por la que mi mentor acababa de salir con la boca abierta. Era evidente que había perdido a una persona muy querida, Penélope, y que eso le había afectado mucho.

De repente sentí una ola de escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo debía estar pasándolo Edward en casa? ¿Había pasado allí el mismo tiempo que había pasado aquí o no había pasado ni un segundo? ¿Cómo debía de estar manejándolo Charlie? Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en el estómago. Apenas llevaba un año y medio con Charlie y ya había desaparecido, y es posible que no volviera.

— Tienes que ser fuerte, Bella, tienes que ser fuerte por tu familia. Sé fuerte por Edward, Charlie, Alice, Emmet, Esme, Jacob, René, Carlise… Pero también se fuerte por Nathan, Oliver, Luke, Darien, Kyle, Jesse, Dysis, Marlene, Hugo y Maya. Ya no tienes tan solo una familia por la que ser fuerte, tienes dos, así que planta una sonrisa en tu cara y sobrevive —me dije en un susurro.

Eché un último vistazo a mi alrededor, el lujoso tren que también estaba lleno de cosas doradas y rojas, y me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación, lista para dar lo mejor de mí en los Juegos pero sin dejar de ser yo después de todo. Lista para demostrarles a esos capitolinos lo que vale en realidad Bella Swan.

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí y me dispuse a esperar al amanecer.


	5. Capítulo 5: Desfile

**Capítulo 5: Desfile**

— Yo creo que con un poco de silicona aquí mejoraría un montón —iba diciendo Aeneas, el jefe de mi equipo de preparación.

— Sabes que nunca nos dejan hacerles nada de ese estilo a los tributos —suspiró Silvius.

— Ella ya está bien así. Es guapa y tiene un aire de inocencia y fragilidad en ella, ¿no lo veis? —dijo Cardea, la única mujer de mi equipo de preparación.

Los otros dos pararon lo que estaban haciendo (Silvius me retocaba el pelo y Aeneas era el encargado de la depilación y estaba atacando mis cejas) y me miraron con atención, ambos con sus azules cejas fruncidas y la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha. Yo estaba segura de que esos dos eran gemelos, porque la única diferencia que veía era que Silvius tenía mechas violetas en el pelo azul mientras que las de Aeneas eran negras.

— Creo que tienes razón —Silvius entrecerró los ojos—. Es a causa de sus ojos, así tan grandes y…

— Sus labios —continuó Aeneas—. Creo que sus labios ayudan.

Resistí la tentación de morderme el labio. No estaba para nada cómoda en esos instantes, desnuda y con tres personas (bueno, yo _sabía_ que eran personas, porque mucho a una persona no se le parecían) mirándome atentamente.

Tosí— ¿Podrías daros prisa en acabar, por favor? Aquí hace frío —dije, y fue entonces cuando ellos repararon en la piel de gallina que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

— Claro que sí, cielo —Cardea sonrió, ella era la más normal, simplemente teniendo el pelo rosa chillón y los ojos púrpuras (sus irises ocupaban todo el ojo menos la pupila), el resto de su cuerpo era normal.

Me arrepentí al instante de haberles pedido que se apresuraran, porque entonces lo hicieron todo más doloroso.

Llevaba ya más dos horas en el Centro de Renovación cuando por fin se detuvieron y mis tres preparadores dieron un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo.

— Yo creo que hemos hecho todo lo posible —dijo Aeneas frunciendo los labios.

— No hables así —Cardea le dio un codazo, riendo en su cantarín acento del Capitolio—. Sabes que hemos hecho un gran trabajo y que Naenia tendrá poco trabajo con ella. Además, no hemos tenido que hacer gran cosa, ella ya tiene un gran potencial de forma natural, nosotros nos hemos limitado a sacarlo fuera.

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo y Cardea y Silvius rieron, hasta Aeneas sonrió, estirando sus azules labios a lo menos parecido a una sonrisa que he visto en mi vida.

— ¿Y el maquillaje? —preguntó Silvius.

— Naenia ya nos dirá que quiere hacer una vez ya la haya visto, dice que primero quiere verla sin ningún tipo de retoque, que quiere ver lo que tiene que ofrecer.

— Yo creo que estará contenta —añadió Aeneas asintiendo la cabeza.

— Vamos a buscarla —sugirió Silvius y desapareció detrás de una puerta en la blanca habitación.

— No le entiendo —Aeneas le rodó los ojos a Cardea—. Hay veces que parece inteligente y otras que, como ahora, parece que tenga la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años.

— Es impredecible —respondió Cardea lanzándome una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta, seguida de un Aeneas haciendo pucheros.

Esperé un par de minutos, tamborileando la camilla en la que estaba sentada con mis nuevas y retocadas uñas. Al entrar Naenia lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue que se parecía bastante a Cardea, tan solo que tenía el pelo naranja claro y en una coleta alta, mientras que el de Cardea era corto y disparado hacia varios lados, y los ojos de un naranja más oscuro y rojizo. Parecía una mujer de unos treinta años y rezumaba un aire maternal que me recordaba a Esme.

— Supongo que te estarás sorprendiendo por el parecido entre mi hermana menor Cardea y yo, ¿no?

— Sí, bueno, eso y que ambas parecéis muy normales —abrí los ojos y me sonrojé cuando las palabras dejaron mi boca.

Pero Naenia no parecía sorprendida, simplemente rió cándidamente y se sentó a mi lado, tendiéndome una bata dorada y roja (¿es que todo era dorado y rojo en el Capitolio?) para cubrir mi desnudez.

— Mis abuelos eran del Distrito 13, perfectamente normales, y cuando vinieron aquí al ser destruido su Distrito mantuvieron sus aspectos normales, en sus hijos también. Mi hermana y yo crecimos apreciando la simplicidad de las cosas, de forma que simplemente nos teñimos el pelo y los ojos de nuestros colores favoritos. Ambas decidimos entrar en esta empresa para mantener a los tributos lo más íntegros posibles durante los Juegos.

— Vaya —sentí como mi boca se abría haciendo pop.

Naenia volvió a reír— Sé que no quieres estar aquí, Isabella. Sé que todo el mundo parece felicitarte por estar aquí y sé que tú no sientes eso. Llevo años conociendo a niños que mueren días después de que los conozca, y a todos y cada uno de ellos el Capitolio los felicitó por esta "grandiosa oportunidad". Considero parte de mi trabajo que veas que aquí en el Capitolio no todos somos iguales, y, claro, intentar ponerte lo más guapa posible para hacerte ganar.

Sonreí— Gracias, supongo.

Naenia me sonrió maternalmente de vuelta y le dio a un botón, de una mesa rodeada de sillones en el centro de la habitación. Me invitó a sentarme en un sofá (evidentemente dorado) y me tendió un plato de arroz con curri. Sonreí.

— Imaginaba que te haría ilusión —Naenia tomó su plato.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dije tímidamente después de un par de bocados.

— Dispara.

— ¿Por qué todo es dorado o rojo? Quiero decir, el tren, la bata, el Edificio de la Justicia…

— ¿Te has dado cuenta? —Naenia me miró aprobadoramente—. Nadie lo hace casi nunca. Tiene que ver con los colores de los Distritos.

Levanté una ceja— ¿Los colores de los Distritos?

— Aquí en el Capitolio cada Distrito tiene asignado un color. El Distrito uno es plateado, el dos es rosa, el tres verde y negro… y así hasta el doce, que es azul. El Distrito 9 tiene asignados el dorado y el rojo, creo que el dorado tiene que ver con el trigo.

Asentí, pensativa, tenía sentido— Y… ¿de qué me vas a disfrazar?

— Generalmente se visten a los tributos con alguna cosa que tenga que ver con su Distrito. Al ser Distrito 9, grano, generalmente se os viste de cereales, espigas, pan, etcétera.

Hice una mueca— No me digas que vamos a ir de barras de pan, por favor.

Naenia rió— Aelius, el estilista de tu compañero de equipo, y yo nos vamos alternando para escoger los diseños de los tributos. Dos años cada uno, porque sino no nos ponemos de acuerdo y los vestidos la Ceremonia de Inauguración desentonan bastante.

— Y este año te toca a ti, ¿verdad? —dije casi suplicando.

— Sí, Aelius hizo una rabieta cuando se dio cuenta de que a mí me tocaría el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco —rodó los ojos—. Le cuesta mucho admitir que a la gente le gustan más mis vestidos que los suyos.

—Y entonces, ¿de qué nos vais a vestir?

— Eso ya lo verás, déjame tomar tus medidas —indicó que me levantara y me sacó la bata.

— Esto es algo incómodo —murmuré entre dientes.

Naenia rió mientras me miraba con atención, fijándose en cada detalle de mi cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

— No deberías sentirte avergonzada de tu cuerpo, Izzy, ¿puedo llamarte Izzy? Estoy segura de que un apodo aumentaría tu popularidad y, por tanto, tus patrocinadores. Como decía, tienes un gran cuerpo y seguro que cuando crezcas se desarrollará aún más, convirtiéndote en una mujer hermosa y sexy.

Me sonrojé como un tomate con insolación— Yo no estaría tan segura —musité, sabiendo bien que mi cuerpo se quedaría casi igual de plano con dieciocho años que con catorce.

— Bueno —Naenia me tendió de nuevo la bata y se sentó—, cuéntame un poco de ti y de tu familia. ¿Tienes hermanos?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Bueno, ¿y qué me dices?

— ¡Wow! —mi boca se abrió sola por propia voluntad.

— Entonces, ¿te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta! —sonreí— ¡Es genial! ¡Un trabajo estupendo, Naenia!

— Te dije que le gustaría, Nae —intervino Cardea, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de mi sala de preparación.

— Te queda estupendo —asintió Naenia—. Y habéis hecho un trabajo perfecto con el maquillaje, Car, va a deslumbrar.

Sonreí mirándome de nuevo al espejo. Llevaba un vestido corto de color verde que parecía hecho de briznas de trigo, aunque era fino como la seda. El vestido era sin mangas y se acampanaba por debajo de la mitad del muslo. Tenía una chaqueta abierta que iba a juego con el vestido, tan solo que era dorada, como el trigo recién cogido. Debajo del pecho había una tira gruesa y también dorada que envolvía el vestido y caía con un lazo en la parte izquierda. Los zapatos eran mi pesadilla, y a pesar de haber discutido un montón no lograba que me cambiaran esos tacones dorados de casi quince centímetros.

— Insisto, me voy a matar con esto —levanté la pierna derecha—. ¿No tenéis unos más bajitos?

— Te dije que te estabas pasando —recriminó Cardea—. Tienes suerte, Izzy, de que yo piense en estas cosas y en tu bien común —sacó unos zapatos exactamente iguales a los que llevaba pero con menos plataforma—. Estos son de diez centímetros, yo los llevo constantemente.

Suspiré con alivio, Alice me había forzado varias veces a zapatos de ese tamaño, más o menos sabía manejarme.

— Gracias, Car, creo que te quiero.

Cardea rió y me entregó los zapatos, dándome de paso un beso en la mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé atentamente en mi maquillaje. Llevaba delineador marrón y rímel en los ojos y una sombra de ojos ahumada verde oscuro, que pegaba con el vestido. Mis labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido un poco de colorete adornaba mis mejillas. El peinado era mi pelo ondulado, pero con una pequeña trenza con las capas superficiales del pelo.

— Estas perfecta, Izzy —me felicitó Naenia con una sonrisa una vez me hube cambiado los zapatos.

— Pero si todo el trabajo lo habéis hecho vosotras —protesté.

— No se puede hacer una obra maestra si no tienes un buen lienzo —dijo Cardea con una sonrisa que me recordaba mucho a la de Alice.

— Venga, vamos a deslumbrar a todos esos patrocinadores —intervino Naenia también sonriendo.

— Voy a tener que fiarme de lo que me digáis —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Naenia me volvió a sonreír de forma encorajada y la seguí a fuera de la habitación, lista para hacer mi primera apariencia oficial en los "Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre".

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Observé con atención el carro al que Naenia pretendía que me subiera, no me inspiraba mucha confianza, pues muy sólido no parecía. Era dorado, parecía hecho de espigas y era casi igualito a los antiguos carros romanos de cuadrigas, aunque en vez de cuatro caballos había dos de color marrón oscuro.

— Hola —me acerqué a saludar a los caballos, ellos no parecían comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor y eran, a partir de unos minutos, los encargados de mi seguridad.

Uno de los caballos rechino y bajó la cabeza para olerme la mano.

— No traigo nada, pero puedo buscaros algo más tarde, si llego a descubrir donde están los establos —acaricié el hocico del caballo, que sacudió la cola.

— Son caballos genéticamente modificados por el capitolio, son casi tan inteligentes como un humano —dijo un chico joven acercándose a mí, vestido de vaca.

— Hola Dylan Baker —saludé con una inclinación de cabeza, fascinada por la información que acababa de aportar.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre? —Dylan parecía confundido y a la vez halagado.

— Me he esforzado en aprender los nombres y apellidos de todos los tributos. Tú eres el chico del Distrito 10, ganado, lo que se ve porque vas vestido de vaca, por lo tanto, eres Dylan Baker.

— ¿Por qué has querido aprenderte los nombres de todos los tributos? Es como… una pérdida de espacio de memoria, ¿no?

— Os debo eso, como señal de respeto. Es probable que acabe muerta y me gustaría saber quien me mata y quien haya sido me gustaría que supiera mi nombre —me encogí de hombros—. Sé que no puedo hacer nada respecto a la segunda parte, pero sí con respecto a la primera.

— Vaya, es algo muy noble —Dylan estaba acariciando el cuello del otro caballo.

— Soy Isabella Swan, pero aquí me llaman Izzy.

— Un placer Izzy, me presentaría, pero ya sabes mi nombre —sonrió.

De repente apareció Theo, tan grande como el solo y al que al pobre la ropa le sentaba como un insulto a su integridad personal. Hice una mueca en dirección a su traje y Theo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bueno —Dylan bostezó—, yo mejor me voy yendo a mi carro y junto mi querida y estimada ovejita —señaló detrás nuestro, donde estaban un carro de aspecto morboso con calaveras de animales como diseño y una chica vestida de oveja.

— Te ves horrible —le comenté a Theo subiendo al carro con una sonrisa.

— Tú estás bien —Theo se encogió de hombros—. Pero creía que en casa todos te llamaban Bella.

— Y lo hacen. Es solo que… si por algún milagro divino gano estos Juegos, que lo dudo mucho, cada vez que oyera como alguien me llamaba me recordaría a esto. De manera que he decidido que aquí seré Izzy, ¿puedo llamarte Theo?

Theo se encogió de hombros y se subió conmigo al carro, el carro del 1 ya había salido, y el del 2 le seguía.

— Yo creo que tienes posibilidades de ganar —dijo—. Sé que tus hermanos te han enseñado a luchar, y mi hermana va contigo a clase, así que sé que eres lista.

— No creo que pueda ganar, sobre todo si tenemos un mentor depresivo que dudo que nos consiga patrocinadores.

El carro empezó a avanzar y, con un grito, me agarré a lo primero que pillé, que resultó ser el brazo de Theo y el borde del carro.

— Malditos tacones, como si no fuera ya los suficientemente difícil mantenerse de pie en una de estas cosas como para que encima me lo compliquen aún más —murmuré para mí misma tratando de equilibrarme con una mano en el carro, cosa algo difícil porque ya habíamos entrado en el circuito y los gritos de la gente y las cámaras solo lograban ponerme más nerviosa aún.

— No había pensado en eso —dijo Theo y de repente se giró a mirarme y sonrió—. Vale, ¿Qué te parece esto? Estamos jodidos.

No pude evitarlo, se me escapó una risita que rápidamente se convirtió en carcajadas, un poco a causa de los nervios, otro poco porque estaba asustada y sabía que Theo estaba en lo cierto y una última parte porque me hizo gracia.

Theo rió conmigo, y pronto los dos estábamos riendo con tanta fuerza, posiblemente a cada uno le volvía a dar un ataque de risas a causa de la risa del otro, que ambos tuvimos que agarrarnos al carro para no caernos. Creo que hasta vi un par de lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Theo.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron los caballos nuestras carcajadas habían remitido un poco, aunque de vez en cuando se nos escapaba a cualquiera de los dos alguna risilla. Me fijé que los tributos de los Distrito nos miraban con caras de odio, mientras que los demás tributos nos miraban simplemente con curiosidad.

El presidente Snow apareció en un balcón y empezó a darnos un discurso de bienvenida.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todos los años el discurso es el mismo? —me susurró Theo.

— Uno cree que podrían colocar a alguien especializado en discursos para que le cambiaran los discursos al presidente. ¿Crees que sabe que ya nadie le escucha?

— No lo sé —Theo parecía serio—. A lo mejor su destellante barba blanca le ciega de ver nada más.

Apreté los labios con fuerza para evitar soltar una carcajada, pero sentía a Theo temblar de la risa contenida a mi lado y eso no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué te apuestas a que todo Panem dice con la boca las últimas palabras del presidente? Ya sabes lo de, y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte —le susurré a Theo.

— No sé todo Panem, pero yo estoy segura de que los que están aquí no podrán evitarlo.

— ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte! —finalizó Snow, y, tal y como había predicho, la mayoría de gente, hasta los cámaras que se encargaban de grabarnos y un par de tributos, articularon la última frase.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso; a la vez que sonaba el himno Theo y yo volvimos a estallar en carcajadas, algo histéricas, pero bastante sonoras e incontrolables. Reíamos de tal forma que me empezó a doler el estómago y tuve que rodearlo con mis brazos, sentía lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas y ni siquiera lograba oír el himno.

Por fin pudimos bajar de los carros y Theo y yo nos aproximamos a Naenia, Aelius, Hersilia y Darren aun tratando de mantener nuestras risas bajo control.

— Bueno, sensación habéis causado —dijo Naenia con el ceño y los labios fruncidos a forma de desaprobación.

— Sabes bien que es el estrés de los Juegos. Algunos tributos lo desahogan llorando, otro matando otros tributos en la Arena… Theo y yo nos hemos librado de él riendo y, no sé tú Theo, pero yo me siento mucho mejor.

— Siento como si un gran peso hubiera sido sacado de mis hombros —Theo asintió y se giró hacia mí—. Muchas gracias, Izzy, por esta placentera velada.

Vi en sus ojos el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no volver a reír y me apresuré en imitarle yo también, era momento de ponerse serios.

— No creo que nadie os tome ahora en serio —dijo Hersilia poniendo mala cara—. Darren, diles algo —añadió al ver que eso no nos afectaba.

Darren se encogió de hombros tristemente— No puede hacérsele nada ya.

No pude evitarlo, crucé una mirada con Theo y…

— ¡Adolescentes! —Aelius gruñó—. Locos, impredecibles y raros. Nunca tengáis hijos —les dijo a las tres mujeres antes de marcharse.


	6. Capítulo 6: Volverte a ver

**Capítulo 6: Volverte a ver (Edward)**

Decir que Edward estaba furioso con el mundo sería ponerlo de forma delicada. Edward estaba tan enfadado que hasta había destrozado su habitación entera en Forks, y hasta parte de otras habitaciones como el comedor.

Todo había acabado un 18 de julio. Bella, su prometida y el amor de su existencia, le había convencido para que la dejara ir sola a su casa, argumentando que no era una niña pequeña y que no le iba a pasar nada siendo Forks, uno de los lugares más seguros de la tierra al ser poblado por las criaturas más peligrosas de la tierra, un poco una paradoja, ¿no?

Al cabo de una media hora sonó el teléfono. Era Charlie preguntando por Bella, que ya tendría que estar en casa desde hacía un cuarto de hora. Emprendieron una búsqueda por todo Forks, encontraron el nuevo coche de Bella, un Mercedes Guardián, frente al instituto, con las puertas abiertas pero sin rastro de Bella.

Edward enloqueció, las semanas siguientes recorrió todo el mundo en busca de su Bella, sin éxito, era como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire. A los cinco meses de la desaparición de Bella, en Navidad, Charlie murió, no habiendo podido superar la desaparición de su hija.

Todo el mundo empezó a dar a Bella por muerta, incluso en el funeral de Charlie la gente dijo varias palabras en su honor. Edward cayó en depresión y la familia Cullen empezó a rehuirlo, acordándose demasiado de esa época, no mucho tiempo atrás, en la que Edward había dejado a Bella "por su propio bien" y había adoptado una actitud depresiva muy parecida a esa.

Edward se dedicaba el tiempo a lamentarse de todo en su habitación y a, cada dos meses aproximadamente, hacer una búsqueda de Bella por todo el mundo. Al principio los otros Cullen le acompañaban, pero al final ya casi ninguno lo hacía.

Había pasado un año desde la desaparición de Bella y no había ni rastro. Era 22 de julio y, por primera vez en meses, Edward había bajado al comedor con el resto de su familia y observaba de manera ausente como Jasper y Emmet se mataban virtualmente el uno al otro. Edward sabía que su familia intentaba recuperarse de la pérdida de Bella y que le estaba costando mucho, el ambiente en la casa siempre era lóbrego y triste.

— ¡No! ¡Eso es trampa, Jasper! ¡Has mirado por mi pantalla!

— ¡No lo he hecho y lo sabes y…! ¡Maldito camper! ¡Sal de tu escondite, cobarde!

Emmet rió— Eso te pasa por hacer trampas.

— ¡Yo no he hecho trampas! —dijo Jasper sonando bastante como un mimado niño pequeño.

— No, claro —la voz de Emmet rezumaba sarcasmo.

Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando a la Play en el sofá, Edward estaba en una butaca fingiendo leer un libro, Alice y Rose miraban una revista de moda, Esme miraba una revista de jardinería y Carlise se relajaba mirando a su familia pasar un día soleado con tranquilidad.

— ¡Siempre me acusas de hacer trampas cuando te gano! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a perder, Emmet?

Justo cuando Emmet se iba a levantar para empezar una pelea la pantalla se apagó por sí sola.

— ¿Quién le ha dado al botón? —preguntó Emmet, enfadado.

Todos los vampiros se miraron con confusión, ninguno de ellos había sido. Esme, Alice y Rose dejaron sus revistas y se acercaron a la televisión con el resto de su familia, todos mirando el objeto con curiosidad.

De repente la tele se encendió y, en una pantalla blanca, apareció un extraño símbolo. Una especie de pájaro, bastante parecido a un águila, con las alas extendidas y cargando lo que parecía un atajo de ramas entre sus zarpas. El águila estaba rodeada por dos espigas de trigo formando un círculo que se abría por la parte de arriba.

— Huh, esto es muy raro —dijo Emmet.

En la pantalla aparecieron dos hombres que parecían recién salidos de múltiples operaciones plásticas. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo verde y los labios a juego, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo amarillento pero con una forma bastante rara.

— ¿Qué se ha hecho esta gente? —exclamó Alice horrorizada.

No le dio tiempo a nadie para contestar, porque el hombre del pelo azul se puso a hablar.

— Buenos días, buenos días —dijo con un extraño acento—. Cómo todos ya sabéis y posiblemente habéis estado esperando…

—… ¡empiezan los Juegos del Hambre, señoras y señores! —continuó el otro.

— Somos Caesar Flickerman —dijo el del pelo verde.

— Y Claudius Templesmith —finalizó el otro—. Los presentadores de los Juegos del Hambre.

— A saber que serán los Juegos del Hambre —murmuró Rosalie.

— Como todos habéis estado esperando, hoy empieza la Cosecha —Caesar parecía muy alegre—. Aunque antes viene un video especial. ¡Adelante!

Sonó una música mientras se veía un campo lleno de calaveras entre la lluvia y la niebla. — _La guerra_ —dijo una voz, y en la pantalla se vio una explosión de fuego_—, una terrible guerra_ —se pasó a ver la cara de una mujer llorando—. _Viudas, huérfanos, un hijo sin madre _—cambió de imagen para verse a unos soldados marchar—_. Esta fue la sublevación que conmocionó a nuestra tierra _—se veían imágenes de guerra—. _Trece distritos se rebelaron contra el país que los alimentaba, los amaba, los protegía. Hermanos contra hermanos hasta no quedar nada_ —de repente apareció un campo de trigo bajo el cielo azul_—. Y luego llegó la paz, tan perseguida, tan llorada; un pueblo resurgió_ —una grúa moviendo una caja en el aire— _de las cenizas_ —se vio a un padre girar a su hija (o hijo) en el aire— _y dio comienzo a una nueva era. Pero la libertad tiene un precio_ —se vio a dos hombres estrecharse la mano—_. Derrotados los traidores juramos como nación que jamás volveríamos a vivir semejante traición_ —un papel lleno de escrituras al que le ponían un sello, como el que habían visto al principio—_, y se decretó que cada año, los distintos distritos de Panem, deberían entregar a un chico y una chica_ —un chico en una plataforma con una espada— _para que lucharan a muerte_ —se enfocó esta vez a una chica— _en un espectáculo de honor, valor y sacrificio_ —se pasó a ver al chico con los brazos en alto saludando al sol—_. El único vencedor, colmado de riquezas, serviría para recordar nuestra generosidad y capacidad de perdón_ —un campo de batalla vacío bajo la luz del crepúsculo—_. Así recordamos nuestro pasado, así salvaguardamos nuestro futuro._

— Solo puedo decir, ¿pero qué coño? —dijo Emmet mientras sonaba la música del final.

— ¡Qué horror! ¡Obligar a luchar a dos chicos a muerte! —Esme estaba escandalizada.

— Dos por cada Distrito, y no se sabe cuántos Distritos hay —le recordó Jasper.

— La Cosecha en del Distrito 1 empezará en cualquier momento, ¿no es así, Claudius? —Caesar sonrió.

— Así es, pero, mientras tanto vamos a recordarles a los que están viendo esto algunas cosas. Como que los tributos de los 12 Distritos de Panem tienen sus papeletas en el sorteo según su edad y que, cada año se multiplican sus posibilidades de salir en la Cosecha.

— Exacto —Caesar asintió en dirección a su compañero—. Es decir, que los posibles tributos más jóvenes, con doce años, tan solo tienen una papeleta, mientras que los más mayores, de dieciocho tienen siete como mínimo.

— ¡Son solo niños! —gritó Esme; todos los Cullen miraban horrorizados la pantalla, Rosalie parecía a punto de vomitar, y siendo un vampiro tan solo podía vomitar cuando había comido comida humana y no sangre.

— Y ahora os dejamos con las Cosechas — Claudius sonrió.

La televisión pasó a mostrar un escenario con varios grupos de chicos separados por cuerdas y una masa de gente alrededor de ellos.

— Y ahora a escoger los tributos del Distrito 1 de este año —dijo una mujer con el mismo aspecto estrafalario que los otros dos anteriores y el mismo acento cantarín, mientras se acercaba a un gran cuenco de cristal lleno de papeles.

Los Cullen observaron horrorizados como la mujer sacaba un papel, leía el nombre y hacia subir a una niña de unos trece años al estadio, luego pedía voluntarios y una chica enorme y musculosa ocupaba el puesto de la niña, para luego el proceso ser repetido con el chico y los otros dos tributos del Distrito 2.

— No puedo entender cómo se presentan voluntarios a esto —murmuró Alice con asco.

— Solo les debe importar la parte de "colmado en riquezas" —respondió Carlise.

Observaron escandalizados como luego salía un chico de quince años y una chica de trece, aunque en el Distrito 4 se repitió el proceso del 1 i el 2. Los siguientes Distritos sacaron tributos de doce y trece años menos la chica del 6 y el chico del 7.

— Hay 12 Distritos, ¿no? Bueno, nos quedan solo cuatro más —trató de animar Emmet, sin éxito.

— Y, como siempre, las damas primero —la mujer que se encargaba de sacar las papeletas en el Distrito 9 (que tenía un aspecto igual de raro que todos sus otros acompañantes) sonrió anchamente y metió la mano en el bol.

— ¿Creéis que les dan clases para hacer tanta tensión entre el público? —preguntó Emmet recostado en el sofá, aburrido de soportar casi las mismas cosechas durante toda la mañana.

Al cabo de un buen rato decidiéndose la mujer sacó un papelito y se acercó al micrófono, desdoblándolo lentamente.

— Yo creo que esta es la que más tiempo le ha tomado, de momento para sacar el papel —comentó Jasper.

— Y la afortunada es… —Emmet hizo un redoble de tambores, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde el Distrito 5— ¡Isabella Swan!

— ¿Qué? —todos los Cullen se incorporaron en sus asientos.

— No te preocupes Edward, hay mucha gente que se llama Isa… —Rosalie se cortó en medio de la frase, porque avanzando hacia el escenario con la barbilla en alto había una versión más joven de Bella.

— Pe-pe-pero —Edward balbuceó.

— ¡No entiendo como no he visto esto! —Alice parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Muy bien, Isabella, ¡sube! —dijo la mujer con tono animado y guiando a Bella hasta el micrófono—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella?

— Catorce —contestó.

— ¿Crees que esto pasó cuando Bella tenía catorce años? —Edward se giró a mirar a su padre con preocupación.

— No —contestó Alice, y ante la mirada confusa de todos añadió—. Lleva su anillo de prometida en el dedo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que está pasando ahora? —Edward empezó a hiperventilar.

— Muy bien, Isabella —iba diciendo la mujer de la pantalla—, quédate aquí, bien. Y ahora, vamos a por el tributo masculino —esa vez no tardó tanto en sacar el papel—. Y ha salido… Theodore Green.

Esme, Alice y Edward parecieron ponerse verdes cuando vieron al tributo que competiría con Bella, un tío que podría haber pasado por el hermano perdido de Emmet.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Theodore?

— Diecisiete —respondió Theodore secamente.

— Mi pobre Bella —gimió Edward.

— Bueno, tributos, daos la mano —dijo la mujer.

Esme se mordió el labio y observó con expresión angustiada como la enorme mano de ese tal Theodore envolvía la fina y pequeña mano de Bella.

—Pues aquí están, ¡dad la bienvenida a los tributos del Distrito 9! ¡Felices Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!

No hace falta decir que ninguno de los Cullen les prestó atención a las demás cosechas, ocupados todos como estaban en discutir al ver que Bella había salido escogida para participar en unos letales juegos en donde solo salía uno con vida y al ver que, de alguna misteriosa y extraña forma, Bella volvía a tener su cuerpo de catorce años pero era muy probable que estuviera participando en esos momentos.

— No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar esto —les calló Carlise a todos al cabo de varios minutos—, y por lo tanto tampoco sé cómo solucionarlo. De momento lo único que se me ocurre es mirar estos juegos y rezar para que Bella esté bien y logre volver a casa sana y salva.

Todos se giraron a la pantalla, pero las cosechas se habían acabado y Caesar y Claudius se lamentaban por la cantidad de jóvenes tributos que habían salido. Aunque también rememoraban los mejores juegos que ellos recordaban haber visto y/o presentado.

— Esta gente me da asco —musitó Rosalie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando, a la noche siguiente, volvió a encenderse la televisión y el símbolo del Capitolio apareció en la pantalla, cada uno de los Cullen está sentado en uno de los sofás antes de lo que se puede decir Septuagésimo.

— Y hoy es el gran desfile —dijo Caesar.

— Me muero de ganas —rió Claudius.

— Más de cien mil personas están esperando para ver los tributos de este año. Y, además hay que contar, que aquí es cuando los patrocinadores ven a los tributos por primera vez —añadió Caesar.

— ¡Y aquí vienen! —anunció Claudius.

— ¡Qué emoción!

Una hilera de carros tirados por caballos empezó a desfilar, los tributos siendo enfocados por las cámaras.

— Cada año me sorprendo más cuando veo las ideas con las que vienen los estilistas para representar a los Distritos porque… ¡Mira, mira! ¿Es eso una ola?

— Distrito 4, pesca y mar —señaló Caesar.

Por fin apareció el Distrito 9; Bella y su acompañante iban vestidos de trajes que parecían estar hechos de espigas.

— El Distrito 9 este año sobresale, ¡mira cómo han aprovechado el trigo de sus campos estos tributos! —dijo Caesar.

— Distrito 9, grano, es mucho mejor que verlos como barras de pan —comentó Claudius—. Se nota que su estilista sabe de lo que se encarga.

Bella estaba agarrada al carro y al brazo de su tributo acompañante, parecía asustada. Pero entonces Theodore le dijo algo que las cámaras no captaron y Bella rió, rápidamente los dos estaban riéndose a carcajadas y agarrándose al carro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Edward se sentía dividido entre los celos por ver a la mujer de su vida reír tan abiertamente con otro y la felicidad de verla tan contenta, al final ganó la felicidad y el vampiro dejó que una larga sonrisa se extendiera por su cara.

— Vaya, vaya, me pregunto de que se reirán con tantas ganas —Claudius parecía realmente curioso.

— No lo sé, pero parece que se lo están pasando bastante bien allí abajo —rió Caesar—. Es genial ver a tributos tan alegres. ¡Me gustan!

Todos los carros se detuvieron y un hombre con barba blanca se puso de pie y empezó a dar un discurso que hizo que todos los vampiros se acordaran de las aburridas clases en la escuela.

Mientras hablaba el presidente Snow las cámaras se paseaban por todos los tributos, deteniéndose un poco más de la cuenta en Theodore y Bella, que se notaba a quilómetros que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse serios.

—…aplaudimos vuestro valor, y vuestro sacrificio. Y os deseamos unos felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte —terminó Snow.

De alguna forma eso causó que las ganas de reír de los tributos del Distrito 9 fueran incontrolables, porque mientras sonaba el himno ambos se reían con tanta fuerza que hasta lloraban.

— Al menos sabemos que Bella no ha perdido su sentido del humor —comentó Emmet con una carcajada.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Queridos lectores, lamento informaros de que, a partir de ahora, tardaré más en actualizar. ¿La razón? Ayer (es decir, el miércoles), volví de nuevo a las clases y, por lo tanto, no voy a tener tanto tiempo para escribir. Pero intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**_

_**(Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, me tenéis en favoritos y/o seguís mi historia, y, bueno, muchas gracias a ti, que estás leyendo esto ahora).**_

_**Besos. CF98**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Alianzas

**Me he dado cuenta de que no lo había hecho hasta ahora, de forma que...**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenecen como tampoco lo hacen los Juegos del Hambre y los personajes que podáis llegar a reconocer... lo sé, apesta. **

**Capítulo 7: Alianzas**

El silencio de la noche me cubría como una manta. Lo más sigilosamente que pude me escabullí del apartamento del Distrito 9 hasta llegar a la planta baja. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta me había puesto un traje negro y mentalmente iba canturreando el tema de la película Misión Imposible.

Me pegué a una pared y me asomé lentamente a la esquina para comprobar que no hubiera nadie… Un carraspeo a mis espaldas me hizo pegar un bote y girarme violentamente.

— Hum… hola —le sonreí tímidamente al viejo avox vestido de rojo que me observaba con una ceja levantada—. Estaba buscando los establos —le enseñé la bolsa con manzanas que llevaba en la mano como prueba—. No sabrás dónde están por casualidad, ¿verdad?

El avox me miró atentamente y luego sonrió. Indicándome con la mano para que los siguiera empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que yo me estaba dirigiendo.

Llegamos otra vez frente a los ascensores y el avox entró en uno de ellos, yo lo seguí, pero esta vez más desconfiada. Una vez estuve dentro el avox, vamos a llamarle Jack, Jack pulsó el botón del primer piso (estábamos en el sótano) y me sonrió.

— Me gustan los caballos —dije para romper el silencio—. Y un chico me ha dicho que estos son muy inteligentes, ¿es eso cierto? —pregunté.

Jack asintió y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salimos a un pasillo que daba al recibidor por donde había entrado para llegar a mi apartamento. Jack me guió por una pequeña puerta al lado por la que acabábamos de entrar y luego por otra más al fondo de un oscuro pasillo. Tan solo poner un pie en la nueva habitación supe que eran los establos, aunque estaban mucho más limpios y olían mucho mejor de lo que yo me imaginaba.

— Gracias Jack —le dije al avox,para luego sonrojarme ante la mirada de sorpresa que me lanzó por la utilización del nombre—. Es que tienes cara de Jack, ¿te lo había dicho alguien alguna vez?

Jack sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, luego miró la puerta y otra vez a mí.

— Puedes irte Jack, creo que yo sola ya sabré volver —le sonreí, y el avox asintió y desapareció.

Me acerqué a las caballerizas, había veinticuatro, como los tributos. Empecé a abrir puertas y a darle a cada caballo una manzana y a acariciarles el morro a la vez que me presentaba. Los había de todo tipo de colores; castaños, ruanos, zaínos, bayos, negros, blancos, palominos, tordos, alazanes, manchados…

— Yo no sé mucho de caballos —le dije al último de todos—. Pero juraría que todos sois de la misma raza, ¿me equivoco?

El caballo hizo lo más parecido que puede hacer un caballo a encogerse de hombros.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al llegar de nuevo a mi habitación decidí darme una ducha para poder dormir más tranquilamente, aunque claro, una vez dentro me arrepentí al ver tantos botones ¡ni siquiera la lujosa ducha de los Cullen era tan complicada! De forma que hice lo más normal que se puede hacer en esos casos, empezar a apretar botones a diestro y siniestro.

Después de una… vigorizante ducha, en la que por fin pude usar champú, acondicionador y los demás privilegios a los que estaba acostumbrada y que al llegar a Panem habían desaparecido, pude secarme el pelo con secador, bueno era algo que se parecía a un secador, y sentirme como si estuviera de vuelta en casa por unos minutos.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y se me cerraban los ojos, de manera que decidí dormir ya, antes de que me volviera a desvelar. La cama era mucho más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrada y las sábanas eran las más suaves que había visto en mi vida.

.

.

Me desperté gritando otra vez, una nueva pesadilla había acosado mis sueños. Esta había sido especialmente horrible, sobre todo porque acababa con Victoria arrancándole a Edward la cabeza de cuajo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien ha entrado? ¿Una cucaracha? —Hersilia entró en la habitación abriendo la puerta de par en par, su peluca verde descolocada y con una horrible bata rosa.

— No —sacudí la cabeza y me levanté—, tan solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Hersilia me miró y su mirada se suavizó— ¿Quieres venir a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente conmigo? Dicen que ayuda.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir asentí, cogí una sudadera, me puse unas zapatillas y seguí a Hersilia hasta el comedor, donde nos esperaban ya Naenia y Cardea.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Naenia lucía preocupada, mientras que su hermana tan solo parecía que estuviera a punto de dormirse encima de su plato de cereales.

— Estaba teniendo pesadillas —contesté sentándome junto a Cardea en la mesa del comedor y cogiendo un vaso de zumo de cereza.

Hersilia y Naenia compartieron una mirada compasiva.

— Hoy empezáis los entrenamientos —dijo Hersilia fingiendo un tono alegre—. ¿Qué es lo que se te da bien?

Me encogí de hombros— Mis hermanos me enseñaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los rostros de las dos mujeres se iluminaron como un árbol de Navidad.

— Eso es genial —Naenia sonrió—. Hay un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puedes luchar contra él y comprobar tu habilidad.

— ¿Qué me dices de cuchillos, que tal vas con los cuchillos? —intervino Cardea, que parecía más despierta y tenía una taza de café humeante en las manos.

— Solo sé manejar los cuchillos en la cocina —me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

Naenia frunció los labios— Prueba diferentes estaciones, intenta descubrir si hay algo que se te da bien.

— No vayas a la carrera de obstáculos —dijo Cardea tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

— Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa —le saqué la lengua—. No pensaba hacerlo igualmente.

— ¿No pensabas hacer qué? —Theo apareció en el comedor, vestido también en pijama.

— Probar la carrera de obstáculos —dije haciendo una mueca.

— No te lo recomiendo, nope —Theo rió y luego se giró hacia las tres mujeres— ¿No se tendría que encargar Darren de esto?

Hersilia, Cardea y Naenia compartieron una mirada y luego nos miraron a nosotros con lástima.

— En el segundo Vasalleje de los Veinticinco la hija de Darren salió escogida como una de los cuatro tributos del Distrito 9, tan solo tenía doce años. Darren se esforzó todo lo que pudo en salvar a su hija, llegando a descuidar a los otros tres tributos que estaban bajo su cargo. En el segundo día ya estaban todos muertos —Naenia hizo una mueca al contar la historia.

Hersilia continuó con la historia— La mujer de Darren se suicidó cuando acabaron los Juegos, Darren intentó seguir a su familia pero el Capitolio no le dejó. Desde ese día es como una especie de concha vacía y nunca se encarga de los tributos.

— Así que desde hace cinco años, cuando yo empecé a trabajar como preparadora, nosotras tres nos hemos encargado de intentar guiar a los tributos —finalizó Cardea y luego añadió con una mueca—. No se nos da muy bien.

— Da igual, es mejor que nada, ¿no? —Theo se sentó junto en el último asiento libre, junto a Naenia.

— Venga, entrenadoras, ¿Qué hacemos? —sonreí empezando a llenar mi plato de cosas.

— Dispersaos y buscar cosas que se os puedan dar bien, intentar hacer aliados, no os acerquéis a los Profesionales —empezó Naenia.

— ¡Y no aceptéis caramelos de desconocidos! —intervine.

Todos se giraron a mirarme y sonreí inocentemente.

— No aceptéis caramelos de desconocidos —añadió Naenia con una sonrisa—. Portaos bien, no os peleéis con los demás tributos y tratad de aprender algo.

— Sí, mami —contestamos Theo y yo a la vez.

— A vestiros —Cardea dijo dando una palmada—. Poneros algo que sea cómodo, pero intentad que no desentone mucho, por favor.

.

.

Media hora más tarde Theo y yo volvíamos a estar en el comedor, en teoría no se podía bajar hasta las salas de entrenamiento hasta las diez, y como eran las ocho de la mañana, nos quedaba para rato.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Yo he visto una cosa rara junto a la tele que me gustaría probar, ¿te animas? —preguntó Theo.

La cosa rara resultó ser una consola, y rápidamente Theo y yo nos pusimos a jugar a un juego de carreras bastante entretenido. El tiempo pasaba volando y de repente faltaban cinco minutos para las diez.

— Cuando volvamos, revancha —dijo Theo mientras corríamos hacia el ascensor.

— Vale —sonreí, le había ganado trece de quince partidas y Theo lo llevaba bastante mal.

Cuando llegamos al sótano éramos los últimos y todos se giraron a mirarnos. Una mujer nos enganchó rápidamente un número nueve a la espalda y Theo y yo corrimos hacia donde estaban los demás tributos. Una mujer alta y de aspecto intimidante se puso a darnos un discurso sobre las diferentes estaciones que podíamos visitar y las diferentes reglas que debíamos respetar (cómo por ejemplo, estaba prohibido pelearse con otro tributo).

Y entonces nos dejaron solos para que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos.

Los profesionales se fueron a las armas, mientras que los demás se esparcían por las diferentes estaciones. Yo me acerqué a la de combate que, gracias a Dios, aún estaba vacía menos por el experto y un par de asistentes.

— Hola —saludé y los dos hombre y la mujer se giraron a mirarme.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la mujer con tono aburrido.

— ¡Hey! ¡Vigila tu tono! Vengo a probarme —dije orgullosa, tratando de no sentirme humillada cuando los tres se echaron a reír en mi cara.

— ¿Tú? Venga, enana, vete a hacer fuegos —rió el asistente hombre.

— Chicos —el experto frunció el ceño—. Nuestro trabajo es ayudar a los tributos, no burlarnos de ellos. Livia, lucha con ella, pero no te pases.

Livia, la mujer sonrió y se petó los dedos, me centré en ella, tratando de adivinar sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera. Regulé mi respiración y dejé que mis instintos tomaran el control.

Livia se abalanzó sobre mí y lanzó una rápida sucesión de puñetazos que esquivé con facilidad. Livia parecía sorprendida antes de retomar el ataque con más fuerza.

Ambas luchamos, lanzando y esquivando golpes, visto desde un punto de vista externo estoy segura de que casi parecía que estuviéramos bailando. Me alegraba que la torpeza se me pasara cuando peleaba, pues cuando aún estaba aprendiendo mis hermanos lograron vencerme muchas veces gracias a que perdía el equilibrio.

— No lo haces mal —dijo Livia entre jadeos.

— Gracias —le lancé una sonrisa y me agaché para esquivar un puñetazo—. Tu tampoco, pero supongo que por eso estás aquí.

Livia rió— En realidad es porque la mayoría de expertos en combate están buenísimos y alegra el día mirarlos.

Sacudí la cabeza y lancé una patada a las costillas de mi oponente. Darle le di, pero Livia agarró mi pierna y tiró de ella, haciéndome caer al suelo. Desafortunadamente para ella derribé sus dos piernas al caer y acabamos las dos en el suelo. Rápidamente Livia se encargó de bloquearme, traté de librarme de ella, pero no lo conseguí y tuve que dejar de resistirme. Livia se aseguró unos segundos antes de soltarme y levantarse, hasta me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

— Supongo que querrás que esté aquí cuando tengas tu sesión con los Vigilantes, ¿no? —Livia sonrió.

— Sí, me ayudaría un poco.

— Ahora ves a hacer un fuego, enana —me revolvió el pelo y fue cuando me giré que descubrí que una gran cantidad de tributos me estaba mirando, algunos de los más pequeños con la boca abierta.

Evidentemente estaba de un color escarlata cuando me fui a la estación de hacer fuego, en la que, cabe decir, que no se me dio muy bien, pero conseguí hacer un pequeño fuego al final. Luego pasé a la de hacer refugios, sentía que la necesitaría. Mientras estaba allí se me acercó una chica rubia, con pecas y el número diez pegado a su espalda.

— Hola —la chica saludó alegremente sentándose a mi lado y empezando un refugio por su cuenta—. Soy…

— Angelique Parker —terminé por ella.

— Wow, entonces lo que me dijo Dylan era cierto. ¿De verdad te sabes todos los nombres de los tributos? —preguntó con abierta curiosidad.

Sonreí y fui diciéndole los nombres de cada tributo a la vez que los señalaba.

— ¡Genial! —Angelique tenía una cara de admiración— Te he visto antes en la estación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Eres genial!

— No creo que sea para tanto —me sonrojé—. En septiembre del año pasado les pedí a mis hermanos que me enseñaran a luchar, en caso de que me tocara estar en los juegos.

— Hicieron un buen trabajo —dijo con admiración y yo me volví a sonrojar.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le pregunté con la boca sorprendida, la chica llevaba aquí apenas cinco minutos y ya tenía medio refugio hecho, y su refugio parecía mucho más sólido que el mío, que encima llevaba media hora en construcción.

— Es un talento que dicen que tengo, construir cosas —Angelique se encogió de hombros—. Yo no le veo mucha utilidad, la verdad.

— ¿No le ves mucha utilidad? ¡Llevo aquí media hora y esto no parece que vaya a resistir una ligera brisa! —hice un puchero.

Angelique rió y se inclinó sobre mi refugio, posó un dedo en una de las paredes y mi refugio se derrumbó como un castillo de cartas al que le ha pasado un tornado por encima. Angelique y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de echarnos a reír.

— Muy estable no era —Angelique rió.

— Me rindo, apesto en estas cosas. ¿Te vienes conmigo a hacer trampas? A lo mejor allí logro crear algo más sólido —le propuse.

Angelique hizo una falsa cara pensativa— No sé, no sé. Creo que serías capaz de crear una trampa tan mala que al intentar apresar a alguien acabaría deshaciéndose y, simplemente, delatando su posición.

Le saqué la lengua— Yo estoy segura de que al menos una para cazar una ardilla lograré hacerla.

— No te creas —dijo Angelique con tono burlón mientras avanzábamos hacia la estación de trampas—, hay ardillas muy fuertes.

.

.

A la hora de comer Angelique seguía riéndose, y estuve muy tentada de estamparle mi plato de guisantes en la cara, pero eso sería muy poco educado de mi parte.

— No me puedo creer que —Angelique rió—… que acabaras tú colgada de… del árbol —volvió a estallar en carcajadas al recordar la imagen.

— Pero al menos funcionó, ¿no? —espeté, roja como un tomate.

— Y luego el-el experto tuvo que…bajarte con una… escalera —volvió a reír.

Deposité mi comida en una mesa, sintiendo como los ojos de varios tributos se fijaban en nosotras dos, los únicos que se sentaban juntos eran los profesionales, los demás tributos simplemente se esparcían por el comedor pareciendo perdidos.

— ¿No podemos olvidarlo? —le supliqué mientras se sentaba delante de mí.

— ¡Nunca! —Angelique rió— Quedará grabado en mi memoria, Izzy Swan, la chica que se colgó con su propia trampa.

Hice un puchero— Eres mala —le dije seriamente.

— Lo sé —Angelique sonrió—. Es algo que me viene de familia.

— Hola —un chico con piel olivácea y el pelo negro se acercó a nosotras, detrás de él iba otra chica bastante parecida a él.

— Hola —miré sus camisetas, ambos eran del Distrito 11— Cooper… —fruncí el ceño tratando de acordarme de su apellido—, empezaba con H y era corto… hum… ¡Hill! Hola Cooper Hill y Lucy Brown.

— ¿Vas a hacer eso con cada tributo que se te acerque? —preguntó Angelique con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí— Sip, sus caras siempre son geniales —me giré a los dos nuevos—. Yo soy Izzy Swan y esta loca de aquí es Angelique Parker.

— ¡Hey! ¡Mira a quien llamas loca! —Angelique frunció el ceño.

— Yo soy torpe,_ tú_ eres la loca.

Angelique me miró con cara de cordero degollado— ¡Pero yo no quiero ser la loca!

Rodé los ojos— Sentaos, no os preocupéis demasiado, cuando está alimentada es perfectamente manejable.

— ¡Eh! ¡No soy un perro!

— ¿Estás segura? —le rasqué la cabeza y al cabo de un rato paré—. Tienes razón, no eres un perro, sino estarías moviendo la pierna también —volví a intentarlo—. Nada —suspiré.

Lucy rió y se sentó a mi lado— Sois muy graciosas.

Cooper parecía estar pensándoselo más lo de sentarse junto a nosotras.

— En realidad no estamos tan locas, es tan solo una manera de aliviar preocupaciones y tal —seguía sin parecer muy convencido—. Puedo asegurarte que no mordemos ninguna de las dos —le lancé una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cooper pareció relajarse y se sentó al lado de Angelique— ¿Sabíais que nosotros cuatro más el chico del Distrito 12 somos todos los de catorce años? —comentó.

— ¿En serio? Yo voy a cumplir los quince en septiembre —intervine.

— ¡Yo también! —dijo Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos— El dos de septiembre.

— Yo el trece —sonreí.

— Pues yo el veinte de diciembre —aportó Angelique y todas nos giramos hacia Cooper.

— Yo el ocho de agosto —dijo Cooper.

— Me pregunto cuando los hará el del Distrito 12.

— Evan Turner —aporté yo y Angelique rodó los ojos.

— El nueve de noviembre —dijo una voz a nuestra derecha.

Un chico bastante parecido a Lucy y Cooper por el tono de piel oliváceo y el pelo negro, aunque los ojos grises en vez de los marrones de los otros dos, nos miraba evidentemente incómodo y con una bandeja con comida en las manos.

— ¡Hola Evan! —Lucy saludó alegremente— Siéntate con nosotros, todos los de catorce años unidos —sonrió amigablemente.

Evan dudó unos segundos antes de sentarse en la punta de la mesa, con Cooper y Lucy a los lados.

— Como seguramente no serás como este bicho raro de aquí —Angelique empezó rodando sus ojos en mi dirección—, mejor nos presentamos. Yo soy Angelique Parker.

— Cooper Hill.

— Lucy Brown.

— Izzy Swan —me presenté finalmente— ¡Y no soy un bicho raro!

Y así fue como se formó nuestra alianza.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer mi historia**

**CF98**


	8. Capítulo 8: Los Vigilantes

**Sé que lo estabais esperando así que... aquí tenéis el capítulo 8. ¡Un par de capítulos más y estamos en la Arena!**

**Capítulo 8: Los Vigilantes**

A la hora de comer del tercer día de entrenamiento Lucy, Cooper, Evan y Angelique hablábamos sobre lo que les enseñaríamos a los Vigilantes, aconsejándonos los unos a los otros, sabiendo ya nuestros puntos fuertes al haber estado entrenando juntos los días anteriores.

— Yo creo que tú, Evan, deberías ir a por la carrera de obstáculos, lo de hacer fuego y lo de Plantas e Insectos Comestibles —dije removiendo mi plato de macarrones.

— Sí —Lucy acordó conmigo—. Angelique, tú les has de enseñar tu habilidad haciendo refugios, hamacas, nudos y trampas.

— Lu, tú demuéstrales cómo te manejas con el Gaunlet, la escalada, el camuflaje y las hondas —dijo Angelique.

— Pero el camuflaje no se me da tan bien, y cuesta tiempo —protestó Lucy.

— Pues no les enseñes el camuflaje —suspiró Angelique.

— Cooper —intervino Evan—, enséñales a los Vigilantes cómo te mueves en la sección de fuegos, lanzas y escalada.

— Y tu Izzy —finalizó Lucy—, enséñales tus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y pescando.

— Y con la espada —aportó Evan.

— ¿La espada? —todos nos giramos a mirarle, confusos.

— Te vi el otro día practicando con una espada tu sola, lo hacías bien —se encogió de hombros.

— Lo intentaré si me da tiempo —respondí no muy convencida.

Apareció un agente de la paz y se llevó a Axel Wright, el chico del Distrito 8.

— Va él, luego Bianca Davis, Theo y yo —dije tragando saliva, estaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué símbolos lleváis? —preguntó Evan cambiando la conversación para intentar calmarnos a todos.

— Yo la pulsera —Lucy nos enseñó su muñeca donde una pulsera hecha de ramas la envolvía.

—Yo también llevo una pulsera —admitió Cooper mostrándonos una pulsera muy parecida a la de su compañera—. Es una tradición en nuestro distrito; cuando entras en la Cosecha tu familia hace una pulsera, dicen que trae suerte pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Yo ahora mucha suerte no veo que me haya traído.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —pregunté con tono escandalizado—. Nos has conocido a nosotros.

— Lo que decía, mucha suerte no veo que me haya traído —rió Cooper.

— El mío es un trozo de carbón atado a una cuerda —dijo Evan—, me lo dio mi hermano mayor, dice que fue el primer trozo de carbón que sacó.

— El mío es… —pensé en el significado del símbolo, algo que me recordara a casa—… es este anillo. Me lo dio… mi padre —mentí al final mientras les enseñaba mi anillo de prometida—, era de su madre.

— Es un anillo muy bonito —admiró Lucy—. Parece… antiguo —añadió.

"_Oh, lo es, mucho más de lo que te imaginas_" pensé.

— Pues yo tengo un simple cuerno —dijo Angelique—, estuvieron a punto de confiscármelo porque decían que era peligroso. Mi mentora se limitó a pedirles que lo hicieran más seguro —sacó un cuerno blanco de una fina cuerda que llevaba adjuntado en el cinturón.

— ¿Me dejas? —pregunté alargando la mano y Angelique asintió.

— Bianca Davis —llamó un agente de la paz llevándose a la chica del 8.

Cogí aire y me llevé el borde del cuerno, forrado con cuero para hacerlo seguro, a los labios. Todos los de la mesa me miraron sin comprender nada, pero yo sabía lo que hacía, ese cuerno estaba vacío y pulido, y por lo tanto…

Un grave sonido resonó en la cada vez más vacía sala. Era un poco más agudo de lo que me esperaba y que salía en las películas, pero era lo que yo quería.

— No está nada mal —le devolví el cuerno a una sorprendida Angelique.

— ¿Co-co-como has…?

— Simplemente sopla, pruébalo —Angelique así lo hizo y el sonido del cuerno causó que los tributos restantes (es decir, Theo, Dylan y la chica del doce llamada Holly Moore) se giraran a mirarnos.

— Esto nos puede servir en la Arena —dije entusiasmada—, ya de entrada en la Cornucopia. Lo más probable es que todos no sepamos hacia donde correr, pero esto nos puede servir, Angie.

— Izzy tiene razón —asintió Lucy—, puedes soplar una vez y todos sabremos que tendremos que ir al norte, dos al oeste, tres al sur y cuatro al este.

— ¿Y cómo sabremos dónde está el norte? Mi sentido de orientación es bastante nulo —intervino Cooper.

— Hacia donde señala la punta de la Cornucopia siempre ha sido el norte—señaló Evan.

Los cinco nos miramos y asentimos.

— Controla bien a dónde nos envías, ¿eh Angie? —rió Cooper nerviosamente.

— Theodore Green —llamó un agente de la paz.

— ¡Oh Jesús! Ya me toca, ya me toca —me revolví incómoda en el asiento.

— Tranquilízate Izzy —Cooper me posó una mano en el hombro.

Cogí aire y lo dejé ir lentamente, así un par de veces. Luego me puse a pensar mientras miraba fijamente la mesa:

Había cambiado bastante en estos meses que había pasado aquí, faltaban unos poco más de un mes para que se cumpliera un año justo, antes nunca habría dejado que un chico que acababa de conocer tres días antes me tocara el hombro, ¡cuernos! En realidad no estaría hablando tan cómodamente con chicos con los que apenas acababa de conocer. Tampoco sabría defenderme tan solo con mis puños, piernas o demás partes del cuerpo, ya de paso. ¿Habría tenido este carácter si hubiese crecido con hermanos y sobreprotegida? ¿Habría sido de esta manera si no hubiese tenido que madurar antes de tiempo? Echaba de menos mi antigua manera de ser, pero esta me daba más libertad, me permitía divertirme más, ver más cosas buenas en la vida y dejar de dudar siempre de mi misma. Era más liberador. ¿Sí-Cuando volviera a casa con Edward seguiría teniendo este carácter? Esperaba que sí, y que a Edward le gustara mi nuevo yo, aunque si no le gustara se tendría que aguantar de todas formas.

— Isabella Swan —llamaron y sentí mis ojos abrirse como naranjas por si solos ¿Había estado toda la sesión de Theo mirando la mesa?

— Suerte —llamó Lucy.

— ¡Sí, golpea bien! —añadió Angelique.

— Déjales con la boca abierta —dijo Cooper.

— ¡Eso! ¡Enséñales la Izzy que nosotros conocemos! —finalizó Evan.

Sonreí, ellos se habían convertido en grandes amigos después de tan poco tiempo— Suerte para vosotros también —cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el comedor me giré y les grité— ¡Y no la caguéis!

Cuando entré en la sala de entrenamientos vi a Livia mirándose las uñas con gente ausente. Nadie parecía prestarme atención, de forma que me aclaré la garganta.

— Izzy Swan, Distrito 9 —sonreí con falsa dulzura a los Vigilantes, que pararon de hablar (bueno, algunos) para mirarme.

Livia se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella y empezamos a luchar, moviéndonos esta vez por todo el recinto. Al cabo de varios minutos Livia consiguió inmovilizarme y, después de revolverme el pelo, se marchó de la sala. Yo corrí entonces, tropezándome yo sola, hasta llegar a la sección de pesca y preparar un anzuelo y pescar uno de los tres peces dispuestos en el pequeño estanque de la sala de entrenamiento, en cinco minutos.

— Gracias papá por tus pesados viajes a la Push —dije en un susurro.

Luego, viendo que aún tenía unos minutos corrí, tal y como me había dicho Evan, donde estaban las armas. Con un poco de torpeza cogí una espada corta y desmembré a un par de maniquís, para luego atravesar a uno en el estómago.

— Gracias —les dije a los Vigilantes y empecé a salir de la sala de entrenamiento para, cuando ya había dado varios pasos, acordarme de que aún llevaba la espada en la mano— ¡Upps! —dije y, en busca de una posible salida dramática lancé la espada en la dirección a los muñecos de combate, apuntando la cabeza de uno de ellos; atravesó el estómago de el de al lado.

Riéndome ante las sorprendidas caras de los Vigilantes me marché rápidamente de la sala y corrí hacia las cocinas (que había descubierto durante un paseo nocturno), cogí una bolsa de manzanas, alimenté a los caballos y luego volé hasta el apartamento del Distrito 9 para una revancha contra Theo, que se había vuelto sorprendentemente bueno en las carreras de coches.

.

.

Eran casi las tres cuando terminé la última partida con Theo y me escondí en mi habitación. Estaba nerviosa porque esa noche darían las puntuaciones de los tributos en la televisión, cada puntuación del 1 al 12, siendo 12 la mejor. Sabía que mala nota no me iban a poner, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la parte final con la espada, más bien tenía miedo de que me pusieran una _buena_ nota, porque eso significaría que los profesionales intentarían ir a por mí, y si iban a por mí estaría poniendo en peligro a Evan, Lucy, Cooper y Angelique.

Suspiré, necesitaba a Edward conmigo. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Giré la cabeza y mi mirada se posó en el teléfono que había en mi mesilla de noche, que tan solo servía para llamar a algo parecido al servicio de habitaciones. Una idea cruzó por mi mente ¿podría ser? Pulsé el botón 1 y luego el 0.

— Está llamando al piso nº 10 —dijo una voz mecánica—. Indique la habitación con la que desee hablar o se desconectará la llamada, gracias.

Cogí el pesado libro que había al lado del teléfono y miré el índice hasta que lo encontré: Apartamentos – 122. Rápidamente fui a la página 122 y encontré lo que buscaba. Pulsé en el teléfono el número 5.

— Su petición ha sido tomada, se llamará en unos instantes a donde usted desea.

Esperé mientras oía el familiar sonido que hacían los teléfonos en casa mientras esperabas a que la otra persona lo cogiera.

— ¿… se callará esto? —iba diciendo la voz de Angelique—. Uy, mira, se ha parado.

— ¡Angie! —grité al auricular con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Izzy? —gritó Angelique de vuelta, casi dejándome sorda en el proceso.

— Sip, soy yo —dije en un tono de voz normal— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy aburrida.

— Debo de estar flipando —contestó Angelique—, esto es tan raro.

— Es un teléfono, Angie, ¿no habías visto nunca uno?

— En el edificio de la justicia de casa tenemos uno, pero no he ido allí en muchas ocasiones, ¿sabes?

— Natural, ¿qué tal te ha ido con los vigilantes?

Angelique me relató su sesión, que había ido bastante bien, y luego yo le relaté la mía, incluyendo el incidente con la espada.

— ¿Apuntaste a la cabeza? —preguntó incrédula— ¿Y le diste a la barriga?

— De otro muñeco —añadí.

Angelique se echó a reír a carcajadas— Esto es casi tan bueno como lo de la trampa.

— Bueno, pero me ha hecho quedar bien —me encogí de hombros.

— Sí, supongo que te pondrán buena nota y tendrás más patrocinadores —dijo Angelique con un tono amargo en la voz.

— Tendremos —le corregí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confusa.

— Tendremos más patrocinadores, los cinco. Somos una alianza Angie y, además, sois mis amigos. En la arena mis cosas son las vuestras, menos si me envían un cepillo de dientes, si me envían un cepillo de dientes será para mí solo.

Angie rió, pero su risa estaba entrecortada— Yo también te considero mi amiga.

— Si necesitas ayuda tu simplemente sopla ese bonito cuerno tuyo, que yo intentaré acudir lo más deprisa que pueda.

— ¿Y si eso te pone en peligro?

— Para eso están los amigos, Angie —le dije rodando los ojos—. Para salvarse los traseros los unos a los otros.

Después de un minuto de silencio Angelique habló— Nunca antes había tenido amigos, en casa siempre he sido muy cerrada y los chicos de mi curso no querían ser sus amigos.

— Pues eran unos idiotas —respondí—. Espera, ¿quieres decir que he sido tu primera amiga? Buff… estás más loca de lo que creía, mira que escogerme a mí como primera amiga…

— ¡Cállate! —dijo Angelique entre risas— Eres la mejor amiga que podría haber pedido. Es una mierda tener que estar en la Arena contigo, porque sé que no vamos a salir juntas de esto, pero también me alegro de haberte conocido.

Me sorbí la nariz— Si este es tu plan maligno para hacerme llorar… lo has conseguido con medalla de honor.

Se volvió a formar un silencio.

— Mejor acabamos ya, ¿no? —sugirió ella.

— Sí, mejor —ambas colgamos a la vez.

.

.

Me removí nerviosa en el sofá, en cualquier momento empezarían a dar las puntuaciones de los tributos en la tele. Por el momento Claudius y Caesar, los dos presentadores, solo charlaban entre ellos.

— Bueno, ya son las ocho y aquí tenemos lo que todos estabais esperando —la cámara se centró tan solo en Caesar—. ¡Las puntuaciones!

— Que nervios —murmuró Cardea a mi lado en el sofá.

— Del Distrito 1 tenemos a Marcus Reed, con una puntuación de … once. Del Distrito 1 también está Nicole Collins, con una puntuación de… ¡Diez! Del Distrito 2 tenemos a Travis Bell…

Caesar fue diciendo nombres, todos los Profesionales (los del 1, 2 i 4) tenían puntuaciones de nueve a once, luego sobresalía Gabriel Jackson, del Distrito 7, con un diez. Los demás tenían puntuaciones que no llegaban al cinco.

— ¡Y del Distrito 9 nuestros risueños tributos! —anunció Caesar causando que me sonrojara— Theodore Green, con un siete.

— Felicidades —le sonreí al grandullón.

— Es una gran puntuación —le felicitó Hersilia y Cardea y Naenia sonrieron de acuerdo con nuestra escolta.

— Y luego Isabella Swan, con una puntuación de… Vaya, ¿Quién se lo imaginaba? ¡Una puntuación de nueve!

Sentí mi boca abrirse haciendo "pop".

— ¡Eso es genial, Izzy! —la sonrisa de Naenia no podría ser más grande.

— ¿Ves? —Theo me mandó una sonrisa sincera— Te dije que podrías ir a casa.

— Pe-pe-pero yo… yo… un nueve… yo… —balbuceé incapaz de palabras.

— …trito 10, ¡Dylan! Con una puntuación de cuatro y ¡Angelique! Con una puntuación de seis —sonreí, contenta por la nota de Angelique—. Del Distrito 11, ¡Cooper! Con un siete y Lucy, con otro siete —mi sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¡Y por último el Distrito 12! ¡Evan! ¡Seis! ¡Holly! ¡Cinco!

— Bueno, eso es todo —Cardea apagó la televisión—. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de vosotros, chicos! ¡Hasta es probable que alguno de los dos pueda ganar!

— Seguro que es Izzy —Theo me revolvió el pelo—. No hay nadie que pueda con esta enana.

— ¡Hey! Mi altura es perfectamente normal, muchas gracias.

Theo me sacó la lengua.

— Mejor nos vamos a la cama —Cardea se levantó bostezando.

Yo me quedé en el sofá mientras todos los demás desaparecían a sus habitaciones. De alguna manera las puntuaciones solo lo habían hecho todo más real, y que tuviera un número tan alto no incrementaba mis posibilidades de sobrevivir, más bien al contrario, incrementaba mis posibilidades de ser matada.

— Que empiecen los septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre —le susurré a la noche.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.**

**Mary Mellark: estás cogiendo la manía de comentar justo cuando estoy a punto de colgar el próximo capítulo y por lo tanto no te puedo contestar. Sé que esto sonará muy cruel pero... me encanta que te hayas enganchado tanto. Son tan solo los Cullen los que pueden ver los Juegos (eso no significa que nadie se le vaya a unir u.u). Sé que me odias ahora mismo por hacer que Bella tenga aliados a los que, probablemente, les tomes cariño y a los que voy a matar, pero Bella viene del siglo XXI, es como tu y yo ¿qué harías tú si de repente vieras que tienes que alimentarte de ardillas? Yo no sabría que hacer con la ardilla una vez muerta, me quedaría pensando, ¿y cómo me como yo eso ahora? Así que... Bella necesita aliados para sobrevivir. Soy mujer (¡y orgullosa de ello!). Besos, CF98**


	9. Capítulo 9: Entrevistas

**Tal y como estabais deseando... el capítulo 9, las entrevistas con Caesar.**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

**Capítulo 9: Entrevistas**

El día siguiente fue bastante malo; por la mañana me tocó clases de etiqueta con Hersilia. El problema no era la clase, sino Hersilia, que se ponía tan nerviosa que al final acababa gritándome que no cruzara las piernas, o que caminara erguida ¿cómo pretendía que caminara erguida cuando me había puesto unos tacones casi tan grandes como la palma de mi mano extendida?

— ¿Pero tú quieres matarme? —le pregunté después de estar a punto de estamparme contra una silla.

— ¡Tienes que aprender a caminar con eso! —dijo Hersilia.

— ¿Por qué? Si solo lo voy a necesitar en la entrevista. Y no me digas que posiblemente después también porque sabes bien que ahora todos los Profesionales van a intentar matarme y eso sí que hace que tenga muy pocas, poquísimas posibilidades de salir viva.

— No digas eso —Hersilia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo sé que tú puedes salir viva de la Arena, eres capaz de ello y tienes a un montón de gente que te confía eso.

— Pues no sé de dónde han sacado que puedo ganar —resoplé— Yo simplemente soy una chica de catorce años, frente a veintitrés tributos más. ¿Por qué creéis todos que merezco ganar? ¿Por qué no Theo? ¿O Angelique, o Dylan, o cualquiera de los Profesionales?

— Porque tú tienes algo que los demás no tienen, Bella —dijo utilizando mi verdadero apodo—. Tú eres… eres buena, simplemente no mereces morir en la Arena. Es como… es como si tú estuvieras a hacer algo grande, algo bueno. No lo sé, a lo mejor son solo tonterías, pero creo que tú mereces ganar porque si ganas no serás una parte más en el juego de Snow, tú eres un espíritu libre y nadie puede encarcelarte, es por eso por lo que mereces ganar y por lo que nos tienes a todos en la palma de tu mano.

Me sonrojé— Vaya… gracias. Yo… no sé qué decir.

— No digas nada, simplemente ¡no cruces las piernas!

.

.

Después vino mi sesión con Naenia, dado que Darren no nos iba a aconsejar en esto y en realidad lo único que hacía era sentarse en su habitación y llorar, para trabajar mi enfoque en la entrevista.

— Tan solo sé tú misma —dijo Naenia tan solo verme llegar—. Eres encantadora por ti sola y los tendrás a todos comiendo de tu mano para cuando acabe la entrevista, de eso estoy segura.

Sentí como se me coloreaba la cara— ¡Caray! ¿Qué os pasa hoy a todas?

— Intenta no soltar ninguna tontería y no te pongas nerviosa. Caesar intentará hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte.

— Supongo que es por eso por lo que sigue como presentador —auguré.

— Supongo —Naenia sonrió—. Tenemos un problema, como ninguna de nosotras tres es mentora, no podemos ir a hablar con los patrocinadores para enviaros cosas. Hemos hablado con Chaff y Seeder, los mentores del Distrito 11, Addyson, del Distrito 10 y con Haymitch, del 12. Todos han aceptado ayudarte, pero quieren conocerte, ya sabes, saber con quién se juntarán sus niños.

Reí— Me parece bien, ¿Cuándo podré verlos?

— Bueno tú y yo ya hemos acabado, así que, si quieres podemos pasarnos por el apartamento del Distrito 10 y mirar —dijo Naenia.

Me encogí de hombros— Vale.

— Pues vamos —Naenia se levantó del sofá.

.

.

Decir que Dylan y la escolta del Distrito 10 estaban sorprendidos cuando nos vieron entrar en su apartamento como Pedro por su casa, habría sido un eufemismo bien grande. Pero Naenia los ignoró y me guió hasta una habitación que estaba exactamente un piso más arriba de la que nosotras habíamos abandonado unos minutos antes.

— Pase —dijo una voz desde dentro en respuesta a los golpes de Naenia en la puerta de madera.

— ¿Qué hay, Angie? ¿Me echabas de menos? —le sonreí a la sorprendida cara de mi rubia amiga.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

— Así que tú eres la famosa Izzy —intervino Addyson levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.

— Sip, un placer conocerte —le sonreí.

— Veo lo que decías —dijo Addyson girándose hacia Naenia—, es como si tuviera una aura que…

— Sé a lo que te refieres —Naenia asintió.

— ¿Tu entiendes algo? —le pregunté a Angelique en un susurro.

— Ni idea.

— Genial, gracias.

— Un placer, mujer —contestó Angelique con una sonrisa.

.

.

Luego fuimos a visitar a Chaff, Seeder y por último a Haymitch. Todos parecían bastante dispuestos a ayudar, y eso me animó un poco, claro, todo lo animada que puedes estar cuando estas a punto de ir a que te maten. Así que pasé el resto de la tarde en los establos, los caballos ya me tenían muy vista y ni pestañeaban al verme entrar, algunos hasta se alegraban de verme y yo ya me había aprendido los nombres (estaban escritos en la puerta de cada caballeriza) de la mayoría; los dos que habían tirado de mi carro se llamaban Bruno y Paloma.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El día siguiente fue una tortura, lo tuve que pasar entero preparándome para la entrevista, y encima Naenia estaba indecisa entre dos vestidos y no paraba de hacérmelos probar los dos una y otra vez mientras Cardea probaba diferentes maquillajes y vestidos.

Al final las dos hermanas se decantaron por un corto vestido malva sin mangas y con un escote palabra de honor. El vestido abrazaba mis curvas pero, en la cadera derecha había un lazo que sujetaba el vestido en su sitio. La tela llegaba hasta medio muslo y, según mi opinión, dejaba demasiada piel a descubierto. A juego con el vestido iban unos altos tacones malvas, un collar de plata con una amatista de colgante y los pendientes, que tenían como joyas una tanzanita cada uno.

Respecto al maquillaje se parecía bastante al del desfile, tan solo que la ahumada sombra de ojos era malva y no llevaba colorete en las mejillas, lo que hacía que mis labios, pintados de rosa oscuro, resaltaran más contra mi piel pálida.

— Estás preciosa —dijo Cardea con una sonrisa.

— Les dejaras sin palabras —añadió Naenia.

— Venga, ya es la hora —dijo Hersilia asomando la cabezapor la puerta— Estás perciosa, Izzy —felicitó antes de volver a salir.

— Yo os miraré desde aquí —dijo Cardea—. Tan solo están invitados los estilistas, mentores, los Vigilantes y gente de equipos de televisión. Y, después de todo, yo tan solo soy parte de tu equipo de preparación.

— Pero has hecho un trabajo estupendo —la abracé—, me gustaría que pudieras estar allí.

— Bueno, vamos, que sino llegaremos tarde —Naenia casi me echó a empujones de la habitación.

.

.

Las entrevistas se hacían en un escenario aun en el Círculo de la Ciudad, un escenario rodeado de gradas y repleto de cámaras para poder televisar todas las entrevistas a todo el país. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando me senté en mi asiento en el escenario, al lado de Axel, el chico del 8, y Theo.

Caesar apareció en el escenario y la gente en las gradas se volvió loca al verle. Tenía el pelo verde musgo y se había pintado los labios, los párpados y las uñas del mismo color. Después de algunos chistes y juegos de palabras, le admitiré que es bueno, para animar el ambiente, Caesar llamó a la chica del Distrito 1, Nicole Collins, que jugaba el papel de asesina despiadada.

— No me da muchas ganas de encontrármela cara a cara en la arena —le susurré a Theo—. Imagínate encontrártela de noche por la calle.

— El susto ha de ser tremendo —intervino Axel, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

— ¿A que sí? —le sonreí y me incliné hacia él— Y encima como es tan alta… Estoy segura de que tiene problemas con los chicos, todos deben de ser más altos que ella.

Bianca Davis resopló y susurró— Sí, claro, será por eso y no por su, para nada, intimidante aspecto, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, ¡ella está destinada a ser modelo de ropa interior!

— ¡Ughh! —Theo, Bianca, Axel y yo hicimos una mueca ante la imagen mental.

— Un placer charlar contigo, Nicole —dijo Caesar besándole la mano.

— Sí claro, ha estado toda la entrevista deseando que se acabara y la chica dejara de hablar como si estuviera pidiendo un conejo en una carnicería "Sí, pero córtale bien la cabeza, ¿eh? Que ya sabes que es muy difícil hacerlo con esa hacha mal afilada que tienes" —puse voz de falsete.

Los otros tres trataron de ocultar sus risas con toses, pero solo lograron que una de las cámaras se enfocara en nosotros.

— ¡Rápido, disimular! —susurré.

Bianca se puso a mirarse las uñas con concentración, Axel a mirar al techo y Theo simplemente levantó una ceja mientras me miraba.

Las entrevistas pasaron rápidamente después de eso, nosotros cuatro haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando y alguna vez hasta participaba Angelique, al otro lado de Theo. Cuando Bianca subió al escenario se puso tan nerviosa que no le salió el papel que tenía que salirle y se pasó toda la entrevista roja como un tomate. Luego pasó Axel, que jugaba el papel de tributo simpático y se ganó a parte del público.

— Y ahora… ¡Isabella Swan! Del Distrito 9, un fuerte aplauso —dijo Caesar.

Caminé hasta el escenario central, logrando tropezarme tan solo una vez, y me senté junto a Caesar.

— Bueno, bueno, Isabella… —empezó.

— Izzy —corregí—. Aquí todos me llaman Izzy, nunca me ha gustado Isabella —arrugué la nariz—. No sé en que estaba pensando mi madre.

Caesar rió— Es un nombre muy bonito, si me permites decirlo.

— Bah, lo dices porque tú no te llamas así —contesté con un desdeñoso gesto de mano.

— No, creo que es un nombre algo femenino para mí —el público rió con Caesar—. Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te ha gustado más del Capitolio?

— Hum… —fingí pensarlo— Yo diría que… el zumo de cerezas.

— ¿El zumo de cerezas? —preguntó Caesar sorprendido.

— Sí, nunca lo había probado hasta llegar aquí y he de decir que me ha encantado. Aunque tiene sus pegas.

— ¿Cuáles?

— Bueno, ayer por la mañana, mientras desayunaba, me resbaló un poco por la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Y cuando me miré en el espejo ¡parecía un vampiro!

— Ahora que lo dices —Caesar entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza—. Un poco de pinta de vampiro tienes. Sí, Izzy, la chica vampiro.

Sonreí "_Oh, Caesar, no sabes cuan acertado estás_".

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia, Izzy? Explícanos sobre ella—pidió Caesar.

— Bueno… mi familia es lo que más quiero en el mundo —aparte de Edward—. Están mis padres, que son los mejores que podrá pedir y mis hermanos…

— ¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos? Yo tengo una hermana pequeña y ella y yo nos peleamos bastante. ¡Pero te quiero igual, Aurelia! —le gritó a la cámara.

Reí con el público— Bueno, soy la menor de ocho hermanos…

— ¡Ocho hijos! ¿Pero qué hacen tus padres por las noches?

Fingí una cara de inocencia con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Jugar al ajedrez?

Caesar rió con ganas y se puso serio— ¿Qué te dijo tu familia cuando se despidió de ti?

— Bueno, yo creo que si hubieran tenido tiempo me habrían hecho firmar un contrato conforme que iba a volver a casa —bromeé.

— ¡Y seguro que lo harás! — animó Caesar.

— Caesar, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —me incliné hacia delante.

El entrevistador parecía confundido— Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

— Verás, me he dado cuenta de que cada año siempre intentas animar a todos los tributos diciéndoles que seguro que volverán a casa. Me gustaría hacerte una apuesta.

— Dímela —Caesar parecía bastante perdido.

— Si gano los Juegos este año, entonces tú el año que viene tendrás que decirles a todos los tributos como de forma confidencial que estás seguro de que ellos ganaran. Ya sabes de "no debería decir esto, pero estoy seguro de que este año serás el ganador". A todos los tributos menos a uno de los Profesionales.

El público soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y Caesar rió— Eres malvada.

— Es lo que tienen los vampiros —le guiñé un ojo.

— Está bien, está bien, trato hecho —aceptó Caesar y nos estrechamos la mano—. Ahora, ¿nos podrías contar un poco cómo sacaste ese nueve en tu sesión con los Vigilantes? Nos estamos muriendo todos de ganas, porque, permíteme decirlo, pero pareces tan… frágil e inocente…

— Bueno Caesar, solo te voy a decir una cosa —todo el público se inclinó hacia delante—. Las mejores rosas siempre están llenas de espinas.

Y con un tiempo perfecto sonó el zumbido que indicaba que habían pasado mis tres minutos. Me levanté y caminé, esta vez sin tropezar, hasta mi asiento, chocando la mano de Theo en el proceso.

Theo tomó una actitud seria en su entrevista, nunca ha sido muy hablador; Angelique era una joven maravillada por todo a su alrededor; Dylan hizo de intelectual y vi varios de los posibles patrocinadores mirarlo con interés; Lucy era inocente y clavó el papel con ese vestido blanco que llevaba; Cooper era divertido, contando chistes y los tuvo a todos riendo con ganas en poco tiempo; Holly Moore no logró hacer nada memorable y Caesar parecía aliviado cuando terminó su entrevista; por último pasó Evan con una actitud misteriosa y ambigua que mantuvo al público pendiente de cada palabra desde el principio.

Cuando por fin acabaron las entrevistas nos tuvimos que poner de pie para escuchar el himno. Luego nos pusieron a todos en fila india para volver al Centro de Entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué somos? ¿Niños pequeños? Yo creo que podemos ir a los apartamentos sin esta necesidad de que nos controlen tanto.

Después de estas palabras tropecé de nuevo y Theo evitó que me cayera con un suspiro, era como la quinta vez en pocos metros.

— Estamos algo torpes hoy, ¿no? —dijo Axel girándose para mirarme.

— ¿Hoy? ¡Oh, no! Esto es perfectamente normal. Supongo que a partir de ahora voy a ser Izzy Swan, la torpe chica vampiro.

Axel y Theo rieron.

— No entiendo porque te hace tanta ilusión ser un vampiro —Axel se estremeció—. A mí siempre me han dado miedo.

Sonreí misteriosamente— Cosas mías— y de un vampiro con pelo cobrizo.

Esa noche me dormí dándole vueltas a mi anillo de compromiso.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado (aunque si me lo dijerais vosotros mismos sería mejor). Intentaré actualizar este fin de semana.**

**Besos, CF98**


	10. Capítulo 10: Sonriéndote

**Esta capítulo va para Mary Mellark, My Dear Lost Soul, Oschii y Banny Masen Cullen (la nueva e impaciente patrocinadora de Bella :D). Me parece que más de uno había echado de menos a los Cullen por aquí, así que... ¡os dejo con Edward!**

**Disclaimer: nada de los que reconozcáis es mio.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: Sonriéndote**

Los Cullen volvieron a Forks, pues Edward tenía la teoría de que cuando Bella apareciera de nuevo, aparecería en Forks, justo donde había desaparecido. Además, durante los días siguientes las noches en la casa de los Cullen se pasaban delante de la televisión, pero no volvió a salir Bella hasta el tercer día.

— Y dentro de poco el momento que la mayoría lleváis deseando con ansias. Después de tres días de minuciosa evaluación los Vigilantes han puntuado a los tributos del uno al doce, siendo doce la mejor nota posible conseguida —decía Caesar por la televisión

— No creo que haya visto nunca a un tributo con un 12, ni tampoco a alguno con un 1 —comentó Claudius.

— No te equivocas, Claudius. En toda la historia de los juegos del hambre nunca ha habido un 12, onces si, varios, ¿pero 12? Ni uno solo. Y bueno, con lo del 1 también te voy a tener que dar la razón, lo nota más baja que he visto nunca creo que fue un dos o un tres —dijo Caesar.

— ¡Ah, sí! La chica esa del Distrito 12 —Claudius asintió.

De repente Caesar miró el reloj— Bueno, ya son las ocho y aquí tenemos lo que todos estabais esperando —la cámara se centró tan solo en Caesar—. ¡Las puntuaciones!

— ¿Qué os apostáis a que Bella saca un cinco? —dijo Emmet.

— Yo creo que sacará un seis —contradijo Alice.

— ¿Bella? Ella no le haría daño a una mosca, yo creo que un tres —dijo Jasper, para luego caer en lo que había dicho—. Lo siento, Edward.

— Yo creo que Bella tiene las agallas suficientes como para un siete —apostó Rosalie.

— Las agallas vale, lo que decimos son habilidades —le explicó Jasper, pero ella tan solo se encogió de hombros.

— Yo estoy con Emmet, un cinco —dijo Carlise y Emse asintió de acuerdo con su marido.

— Yo creo que un seis —dijo Edward.

— … 6 Stephen Hall con un tres y Emily Jones, con un cuatro.

Ponían una fotografía de los tributos junto a la puntuación que habían sacado.

— Del Distrito 7; Gabriel Jackson tiene una puntuación de diez y Sophie White con un tres.

— A mí este Gabriel me da mala espina —dijo Emmet con el ceño fruncido.

— Del Distrito 8 tenemos a Axel con un cuatro y Bianca con un cinco.

— Ya llega —Alice botó en el sofá, emocionada.

— ¡Y del Distrito 9 nuestros risueños tributos! —anunció Caesar y los Cullen rieron ante el apodo— Theodore Green, con un siete.

— No me extraña, es enorme —murmuró Rosalie.

— Y luego Isabella Swan, con una puntuación de… Vaya, ¿Quién se lo imaginaba? ¡Una puntuación de nueve!

Todos los Cullen se quedaron mirando la televisión con la boca abierta.

— ¿Nueve? ¿Cómo ha podido Bellita sacar un nueve? —Emmet no daba crédito.

Edward sonrió con orgullo— Sabía que dentro de ella había algo que decía que era una verdadera luchadora.

— Sí, sí, pero tu apostaste por el seis —le recordó Rosalie.

Edward se habría sonrojado de haber podido.

— …cuatro y ¡Angelique! Con una puntuación de seis —seguí contando Caesar—. Del Distrito 11, ¡Cooper! Con un siete y Lucy, con otro siete. ¡Y por último el Distrito 12! ¡Evan! ¡Seis! ¡Holly! ¡Cinco!

— Veo que tiene ganas de acabar —comentó Esme.

— Y eso es todo por hoy —terminó Caesar y la pantalla se apagó.

Cada uno de los Cullen, entonces, se fue a hacer sus cosas, menos Edward, que se quedó sentado en el sofá murmurando para sí mismo:

— Un nueve, ¡un nueve! No me puedo creer que haya sacado un nueve… Espera, ¿cómo ha podido sacar un nueve?

— Charlie era policía —le recordó Esme desde el piso de arriba—, a lo mejor le enseñó a disparar con una pistola.

— Es probable —aceptó Edward—. Aún no me lo creo ¡un nueve!

.

.

Dos noches después volvían a estar sentados todos alrededor de la televisión, esperando a que empezaran las entrevistas.

— Los queréis, los adoráis, los queréis conocer, los habéis estado mirando tanto estos últimos días que hasta soñáis con ellos —decía Caesar hablándose al público en un escenario con dos asientos detrás de él—. ¡Y aquí los tenéis! ¡Los tributos de los septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre!

El público se volvió loco y las cámaras enfocaron a cada uno de los tributos, todos vestidos de gala, que se sentaban en unos sillones formando un semicírculo. Cuando la cámara enfocó a Bella, Edward sintió su muerto corazón acelerarse.

— Me gusta el maquillaje que le han puesto a Bella, le hace resaltar sus ojos y sus labios —dijo Alice mientras Caesar bromeaba con el público.

— A mí me gusta el peinado —dijo Rosalie.

— Los pendientes son preciosos —añadió Esme.

— Yo quiero unos pendientes así —suspiró Rosalie y luego se giró a su marido, poniendo unos ojos muy grandes—. ¿Emmet?

— Te los compraré para Navidad, cielo —respondió el grandullón rápidamente.

Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisa radiante que dejó al pobre vampiro incapaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos.

— ¡Y aquí tenemos a la primera entrevistada de la noche! ¡Del Distrito 1… Nicole Collins!

La chica del uno, una chica bastante grandullona y no muy agraciada físicamente, pues tenía cuerpo de hombre, se subió al escenario y se sentó junto a Caesar, que hasta retrocedió asustado. Durante toda la entrevista Nicole Collins, se dedicó a intentar a hacer malo al público, explicando las ganas que tenía de matar a todos los demás tributos y lanzándose en explicaciones de cómo les gustaría matarlos.

— A mi esta chica no me gusta —dijo Esme con el ceño fruncido.

— Ni a ti ni a nadie, ¿no veías las ganas de acabar del pobre Caesar? —Emmet parecía disgustado y como si tuviera ganas de vomitar.

— Un placer charlar contigo, Nicole —dijo Caesar besándole la mano.

Mientras Nicole volvía a su asiento las cámaras se enfocaron en Bella y los tributos del Distrito 8 y el tal Theodore, que estaban tosiendo, claramente tratando de ocultar la risa.

— ¡Rápido, disimular! —se podía entender claramente que les decía Bella a los tributos.

La chica del ocho se puso a mirarse las uñas con concentración, como si tuviera algo metido entre ellas. El chico del ocho se puso a observar el techo con interés y Theodore le lanzó una mirada a Bella de escepticismo con la ceja levantada.

— Es evidente que estaban hablando mal de alguien —dijo Alice con una sacudida de cabeza.

Durante las entrevistas cada tributo parecía estar personificando un papel; el gracioso, el entusiasta, el frívolo, la sexy… Algunos lo realizaban con más talento que otros y hasta había algunos pocos, como la chica del ocho, que no lograba crear frases enteras. De vez en cuando la cámara se paseaba por los demás tributos, en especial Bella y los de su alrededor, que parecían estar comentando las entrevistas entre ellos, ajenos a que les estuvieran grabando.

Por ejemplo, cuando Scarlett Stewart, la chica del Distrito 2 que jugaba el papel de sexy salió por fin de la entrevista y Caesar la despidió con "Una delicia haber tenido esta conversación contigo" Bella soltó un: «No me extraña que estés tan contento, Caesar, solo le faltaba levantarse el vestido» que hizo realmente difícil que los que la estaban escuchando pudieran mantenerse serios.

Aunque en casa Cullen no tenían ese problema, pues Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie reían a carcajadas, Esme intentaba poner una cara escandalizada sin éxito, Carlise ocultaba con bastante poco esfuerzo una sonrisa, Alice reía y aplaudía y Edward simplemente sonreía anchamente y sacudía la cabeza.

— Y ahora… ¡Isabella Swan! Del Distrito 9, un fuerte aplauso —dijo Caesar.

Bella se tropezó una vez en su camino al asiento, cosa que envió sonrisas nostálgicas a todos.

— Bueno, bueno, Isabella… —empezó.

— Izzy —corrigió.

— ¿Izzy? —todos compartieron miradas confundidas.

— A lo mejor no quiere que le cause recuerdos —sugirió Carlise.

—. Aquí todos me llaman Izzy, nunca me ha gustado Isabella —prosiguió Bella arrugando la nariz—. No sé en que estaba pensando mi madre.

Todos rieron, se alegraban de ver que Bella no había cambiado del todo. Algo sí que había cambiado, porque la Bella que ellos conocían no habría sido capaz de estar tan tranquila delante de miles de personas.

Caesar rió— Es un nombre muy bonito, si me permites decirlo.

— Bah, lo dices porque tú no te llamas así —contestó moviendo la mano.

— No, creo que es un nombre algo femenino para mí —el público rió con Caesar—. Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te ha gustado más del Capitolio?

— Hum… —fingió pensarlo, todos los Cullen conocían bien esa mirada— Yo diría que… el zumo de cerezas.

— ¿Zumo de cerezas? ¿Existe tal cosa? —Rosalie arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

— ¿El zumo de cerezas? —preguntó Caesar sorprendido.

— Sí, nunca lo había probado hasta llegar aquí y he de decir que me ha encantado. Aunque tiene sus pegas.

— ¿Qué las manchas de cerezas cuestan un montón de limpiar? —sugirió Esme.

— ¿Cuáles? —se interesó Caesar.

— Bueno, ayer por la mañana, mientras desayunaba, me resbaló un poco por la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Y cuando me miré en el espejo ¡parecía un vampiro!

Eso les causó un ataque de risa a los Cullen.

— Bien lo sabrá ella —rió Emmet.

— Ahora que lo dices —Caesar entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza—. Un poco de pinta de vampiro tienes. Sí, Izzy, la chica vampiro.

— ¡Oh dios! —Alice rió sin poder evitarlo ante la ironía de la situación.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia, Izzy? Explícanos sobre ella —pidió Caesar.

— Bueno… mi familia es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

— ¡Mira, Eddie, te han suplantado! —exclamó Emmet.

— No me llames Eddie —espetó Edward.

— Shh —los calló Esme—, es muy bonito lo que ha dicho.

— Están mis padres, que son los mejores que podrá pedir y mis hermanos…

— ¿Sus padres, sus hermanos? Todo esto es tan raro… —Jasper suspiró, frustrado por no comprender nada.

— ¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos? Yo tengo una hermana pequeña y ella y yo nos peleamos bastante. ¡Pero te quiero igual, Aurelia! — Caesar le gritó la última parte a la cámara.

El público y Bella rieron— Bueno, soy la menor de ocho hermanos…

— ¡Ocho hermanos! ¡Eso nos supera! —Emmet tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

— Creo que esos ocho hermanos tienen que ver con su cambio de actitud, a lo mejor ha estado viviendo con ellos todo este tiempo —sugirió Carlise.

— ¡Ocho hijos! ¿Pero qué hacen tus padres por las noches?

Bella puso una falsa cara de inocencia— ¿Jugar al ajedrez?

— ¿Ves, Eddie, lo que has hecho? —gritó Emmet—. Bella ni siquiera reconoce las claras evidencias de sexo por tu mojigatez —se acercó a su hermano y los cogió de los hombros—. ¡La has vuelto en un monstruo! —le gritó sacudiéndole de los hombros.

Caesar rió con ganas y se puso serio— ¿Qué te dijo tu familia cuando se despidió de ti?

— Bueno, yo creo que si hubieran tenido tiempo me habrían hecho firmar un contrato conforme que iba a volver a casa —bromeó Bella.

— ¡Y seguro que lo harás! — animó Caesar.

— Caesar, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —Bella se inclino hacia el entrevistador, que la miraba claramente confundido.

— Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

— Verás, me he dado cuenta de que cada año siempre intentas animar a todos los tributos diciéndoles que seguro que volverán a casa. Me gustaría hacerte una apuesta.

— Dímela —Caesar parecía perplejo pero a la vez intrigado.

— Si gano los Juegos este año, entonces tú el año que viene tendrás que decirles a todos los tributos como de forma confidencial que estás seguro de que ellos ganaran. Ya sabes de "no debería decir esto, pero estoy seguro de que este año serás el ganador". A todos los tributos menos a uno de los Profesionales.

— ¡Ya sabía yo que había una razón por la que me gustaba esta chica! —rió Emmet.

El público soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y Caesar rió— Eres malvada.

— Es lo que tienen los vampiros —le guiñó un ojo.

— Nos está llamando malvados —Alice hizo un puchero.

— Está bien, está bien, trato hecho —aceptó Caesar y se estrecharon la mano.

— Ahh, claro —exclamó Alice ofendida—. Cuando yo le digo que nos estrechemos la mano para cerrar un trato me mira como si estuviera loca, pero si lo hace ella es genial.

— Ahora, ¿nos podrías contar un poco cómo sacaste ese nueve en tu sesión con los Vigilantes? Nos estamos muriendo todos de ganas, porque, permíteme decirlo, pero pareces tan… frágil e inocente… —dijo Caesar.

— ¡Ajá! Aquí lo que todos nos preguntábamos —Emmet miró la tele con atención.

— Bueno Caesar, solo te voy a decir una cosa —Bella hizo una pausa dramática—. Las mejores rosas siempre están llenas de espinas.

Y entonces sonó un zumbido y Bella estaba fuera del escenario, dejando a Caesar y todo el Capitolio con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Bella es genial! —rió Rosalie— Cuando vuelva a casa ella y yo vamos a hacernos muy amigas.

Todos se giraron a mirar a la rubia vampiresa.

— ¿Creéis que Bella volverá a casa? —preguntó Alice con una vocecita— ¿Qué lo que sea que se la haya llevado la traerá de vuelta a nosotros?

— Espero que sí, Alice, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas —dijo Edward con la voz rota por la pena.

Los vampiros observaron el resto de las entrevistas en silencio y, cuando por fin se apagó la pantalla, todos se fueron a hacer sus actividades pero una capa de pesimismo y tristeza pesaba en los corazones de cada uno de los miembros de la unida familia de vampiros.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No me digáis que Emmet no os ha hecho gracia.**

**Mary Mellark: Tus reviews no son nunca una molestia, es más, cuantos más mejor y te felicito por tu puntualidad jajaja. Espero que este capítulo no sea mucho como te lo hayas imaginado (si no me estaría volviendo predecible). Con tu comentario en el capítulo 8, ¡no soy tan cruel como para hacerte esto! Y si tienes alguna duda (eso va para los demás también) tan solo pregunta, puede que no os conteste si es un gran spoiler, pero preguntar no hace daño.**

**Besos a todos, CF98.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Baño de sangre

**Bueno, ¡ya estamos en la Arena! Este capítulo está dedicado a Banny masen Cullen, My Dear Los Soul y Oschii, por comentar el capítulo anterior.**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece.**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Baño de sangre**

—…y entonces gira a la derecha y ya lo tienes —finalizó un agente de la paz hablando con Naenia.

Como yo no había estado escuchando la explicación Naenia me guió por los subterráneos hasta llegar a la sala donde me prepararía para entrar en los juegos.

— Aquí tienes la ropa —Naenia señaló el uniforme que llevaríamos ese año en los Juegos, cada año lo cambiaban pues también cambiaban la Arena.

Naenia me ayudó a vestirme; el traje constaba de dos pastes, la de abajo era unos _leggins_ negros, una camiseta de manga larga dorada y pegada al cuerpo y un jersey de lana rojo. La segunda parte estaba formada por un conjunto de pantalones y anorak blancos y con pocas manchas más oscuras, era evidente que eran un camuflaje invernal. También había unas gruesas botas negras (que iban entre los dos pantalones), unos guantes blancos del mismo tipo de tela que el anorak, otros grises de lana en el bolsillo y un grueso cinturón plateado.

— Seguro que nos toca ir a una playa —bromeé abrochándome hasta arriba el anorak.

— Será mejor te pongas los guantes, y también esto —me tendió un gorro gris de lana, que iba a juego con los guantes.

— Pero si ya tiene capucha —dije, perpleja.

— La capucha no te cubre las orejas —sonrió Naenia poniéndome el gorro.

— Esto va a ser muy raro, voy a estar en la nieve en pleno verano —sacudí la cabeza ante la imposibilidad de la situación.

— Tienes suerte de que el traje sea impermeable, la nieve tiene una horrible tendencia a mojarlo todo —dijo Naenia tirando de las mangas del anorak—. ¿Te han puesto el dispositivo de seguimiento? —preguntó.

Hice una mueca, nunca me habían gustado las agujas, y la que me habían inyectado en el brazo era enorme.

— Estoy nerviosa —confesé.

— No tienes por qué estarlo, ¿tenéis un plan, no?

— Sí, correr de la Cornucopia con al menos una bolsa cada uno en el menor tiempo posible —arrugué la nariz—. Aunque creo que va a ser algo más difícil de lo que creía —dije señalando el traje.

— Tú podrás hacerlo, seguro que no tendrás que correr mucho —Naenia sonrió con dulzura—. Deseo de verdad que salgas de allí con vida, Izzy.

— Preparados para el lanzamiento —anunció una mujer a través de los altavoces—. Tributos, colóquense en las plataformas.

Con paso tembloroso me coloqué encima de una plataforma de metal de un metro de diámetro aproximadamente. En cuanto tuve los pies bien colocados me envolvió un cilindro de cristal y todo empezó a subir hacia arriba. Cuando por fin logré ver la Arena lo primero que noté fue que todo era blanco.

— Damas y caballeros ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre! —dijo la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

Estábamos en una llanura nevada, todos los tributos, cada uno en su plataforma, formando un círculo completo alrededor de la dorada cornucopia. Rodeando la llanura había un bosque también nevado, y detrás del bosque se podían ver los picos de varias montañas que también parecían formar un círculo a nuestro alrededor. Localicé a Lucy unos seis tributos a mi derecha, y estaba segura de que ese pelo negro y en alguien tan bajito solo podía ser Evan.

De repente sonó un cuerno, y otra vez, de manera que íbamos a ir hacia el este. Me fijé en la Cornucopia y solté un gemido. ¡Genial! El este era justo al otro lado de la cornucopia, de manera que tendría que atravesar todo el baño de sangre. Crucé una mirada con Lucy, que se veía preocupada.

— ¿Podrás hacerlo? —articuló.

Medité, quedaban veinte segundos para que las minas se desactivaran y todos pudiéramos ir corriendo a recoger objetos. Si iba por los bordes y no me acercaba mucho al centro de la Cornucopia a lo mejor lo conseguía.

— No lo sé —me encogí de hombros articulando bien las palabras— ¿Tú? —la señalé para que comprendiera.

Lucy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

Sonó el gong que indicaba el final del minuto y todos salimos hacia delante.

"_No te tropieces ahora, Bella, ¡no te tropieces ahora_" era mi mantra mientras corría.

Logré hacerme con una mochila de esas de acampada que tenía un par de sartenes y ollas atadas, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la Cornucopia y, por lo tanto, de los tributos que luchaban, de forma que me desvié hacia la derecha, agradeciendo a todos los dioses existentes que ningún tributo me hubiera visto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la zona segura, aunque aún dentro del círculo de la Cornucopia vi algo que me heló el corazón. Unos metros detrás de mi Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo con una máscara de terror en el rostro mientras Grace Morris, la chica del 4, levantaba un cuchillo delante de ella, lista para apuñalarla. Rápidamente cambié de dirección para ir a salvar a mi amiga mientras pensaba en cómo deshacerme de Grace. Se me ocurrió una idea cuando sentí una de las sartenes golpearme en la parte trasera del muslo.

Tan sigilosamente como pude me acerqué a Grace, que se estaba burlando de Lucy, por detrás y, mientras levantaba la sartén le dije:

— Nadie se mete con mis amigos, zorra —y le asesté un sartenazo con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza.

Evidentemente, Grace cayó K.O al suelo y yo aproveché para robarle el cuchillo y otro que llevaba en el cinturón. Lucy, mientras tanto, se había puesto de pie y había cogido una caja negra que no había visto que tenía a su lado.

— ¿Vamos? —le pregunté con una ceja levantada, ignorando su boca abierta.

Logramos llegar a los árboles a duras penas, pues el chico del 2 me ha había lanzado un cuchillo que me había pasado rozando la mejilla. Seguimos corriendo varios metros entre los árboles hasta que la adrenalina abandonó nuestra sangre.

— ¿Qué os ha llevado tanto rato? —preguntó Angelique con un tono de desaprobación saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

— ¿Quizás que yo estaba en el otro lado y he tenido que cruzar toda la Cornucopia? —jadeé con sarcasmo—. Y bueno, que a Lu la acorralara Grace no ha ayudado, lo que me recuerda… —me giré hacia Lucy y le pegué una colleja.

— ¡Ouch! ¿A qué venía eso? —Lucy se frotó la nuca.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? El plan era salir corriendo y coger solo lo necesario —espeté— ¿Qué tiene esa caja negra que es tan importante?

— Os lo enseñaré luego, ahora deberíamos movernos —dijo ambiguamente.

— Para vosotros —les tendí a Angelique, Cooper y Evan los dos cuchillos de la chica del 4 y el que me había arrojado el del 2.

— ¿Y vosotras? —preguntó Angelique mirando el cuchillo con la nariz arrugada.

— Lucy no se merece un cuchillo —le saqué la lengua a la morena—. Y yo ya voy armada —alcé mi sartén en alto.

— ¿Una sartén? —preguntó Cooper empezando a caminar.

— No te creas, con eso ha dejado inconsciente a la del 4 —dijo Lucy.

Seguimos caminando todos juntos, decidiendo detenernos cuando estuviéramos más lejos para mirar las provisiones que habíamos conseguido.

— ¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó Evan después de varios minutos caminando en silencio.

— Hacia una de las montañas —contestó Angelique.

— ¿Por qué esa en concreto? —pregunté con interés.

— En todos los juegos que he visto, no sé por qué, pero generalmente todos los tributos tienen tendencia a evitar siempre el este y luego el norte. Así que pensé que la manera más fácil de evitar a los demás tributos era ir hacia el este —contestó.

— Sabes que a partir de ahora habrá una gran cantidad de tributos yendo al norte o al este siguiendo tu razonamiento, ¿verdad? —intervino Cooper.

— Claro, pero habrá varios tributos que seguirán yendo al sur y al oeste para evitar a los tributos que irán al este y al norte. Y acabarán todos con un cacao mental sin saber hacia dónde ir —Angelique rió.

— Ahora hay un montón de futuros tributos que te odian, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo Cooper con un deje de admiración en su voz.

¡Bum! Un cañón indicó que ya se había terminado el baño de sangre y los Vigilantes estaban empezando a declarar los muertos.

— Uno —conté interiormente hasta llegar a nueve.

— Nueve tributos —dije y los demás asintieron.

— Son bastante pocos —Evan parecía bastante pálido.

— Debéis tener en cuenta que estamos nosotros, una alianza de cinco más los profesionales, que son unos seis. Eso ya hacen once de entrada más los que hayan logrado huir del baño de sangre —dijo Lucy.

— ¿Qué pasaría si todos los tributos menos los profesionales huyeran de la Cornucopia al principio? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— ¿Que morirían al no tener ningún tipo de provisiones? —sugirió Cooper.

— ¿Qué los Profesionales tendrían todas las armas? —propuso Evan.

Seguimos caminando entre bromas y carcajadas durante varias horas más, hasta que de repente nos topamos con un ancho río y las montañas a las que queríamos ir, junto con más bosque, al otro lado del río.

— Yo propongo que nos sentemos aquí y miremos lo que tenemos antes de decidir qué hacer —propuso Evan.

— Secundo la moción —dije dejándome caer en una roca cerca de la orilla del río.

Nos sentamos todos en un círculo. Evan fue el primero en abrir su mochila; había una bolsa de frutas deshidratadas, una cuerda, galletitas de chocolate, tiras cecina, una botella de agua, un pequeño botiquín, una linterna, dos pares de gafas de sol para proteger los ojos de la nieve, otro par de guantes impermeables y un buff (o braga).

En la bolsa de Angelique había un saco de dormir, una botella de agua vacía, gafas de sol, una botella de yodo, tiritas antisépticas, una caja con un pedernal, una mecha y una yesca y un par de calcetines.

La mochila de Cooper llevaba un gorro de lana, gafas de sol, un par de guantes, otra cuerda, una botella de agua y otra de yodo, una bolsa con pastelitos, una linterna, una barra de pan y una caja de cerillas.

La de Lucy contenía otro saco de dormir, otra cuerda, un par de trozos de carne, una navaja multiusos, una cantimplora vacía, otra linterna más con varias pilas de recambio, un paquete con cartas y una bolsa con hierbas y vendas.

Mi mochila, al ser una de las más cercanas a la cornucopia, tenía más cosas, como una tienda pequeña de campaña, un saco de dormir, un botiquín grande, una botella de agua, gafas de sol, un paquete con hamburguesas, latas de conserva, una pequeña botella con aceite y una cajita con sal, un par de guantes de lana y, por último, un tenedor-cuchara (una punta tenedor la otra cuchara), además de las dos sartenes y la olla.

Lo habíamos apilado todo en el centro, cada uno apoderándose rápidamente de unas gafas de sol, cuando por fin Lucy decidió enseñarnos lo que había en la caja negra. Dramáticamente abrió la caja y todos pudimos ver una colección de armas; había un par de espadas, tres cuchillos, una honda, una lanza plegable y, extrañamente, una cerbatana.

— Pensé que nos servirían bien —dijo Lucy tímidamente.

— Está bien, cada uno ha de tener un arma, primero dejarlas todas aquí. Vale, tenemos seis cuchillos, dos espadas, una honda, una lanza y una cerbatana —conté—. Eso hace un cuchillo por cabeza… —empecé y repartí un cuchillo a cada uno—. Una lanza para Cooper —le pasé la lanza—, una honda para Lucy y una espada para mí —repartí las dos armas.

— Lo que nos deja con una espada, un cuchillo y una cerbatana —dijo Evan.

Evalué a mis dos amigos con la mirada— Una cerbatana y un cuchillo para Angie y una espada para ti, Evan —les entregue las armas.

— Yo propongo que bebamos algo, comamos y luego pensemos en como cruzar el río —sugirió Cooper y rápidamente todos aceptamos.

— No me arriesgaría a hacer un fuego —dije estirándome contra la roca—. Aún estamos demasiado cerca, podemos aprovecharnos de la cecina, los pastelitos, las galletitas y la fruta.

— ¿No deberíamos ahorrar para más tarde? —Angelique miraba la pila con la comida con algo de temor.

— En el rato que llevamos aquí he visto tres peces en el río —le aseguré—, estoy segura de que también hay animales en el bosque que podamos comer y tenemos aquí el experto en bayas —señalé a Evan—. Además, tenemos carne y hamburguesas.

Mientras comíamos íbamos sugiriendo ideas, cada vez más disparatadas, para cruzar el río. La mayoría de ellas nos hacían estallar en carcajadas, pero había algunas muy buenas aunque imposibles de realizar. También hablamos sobre casa y nuestros gustos preferidos.

— Mi color favorito es el dorado —les aseguré—, normalmente cambia según el día pero desde hace más de un año es el dorado —dije acordándome de los ojos de Edward cuando acababa de cazar y me miraba con tanto amor en su mirada que sentía como si el corazón me fuera a estallar.

— El mío es el verde —dijo Angelique—, me recuerda a los pastos.

— El mío el azul oscuro, como cuando se ha puesto el sol pero aún no es de noche —confesó Cooper.

— Definitivamente el blanco, el blanco las orquídeas de casa —suspiró Lucy.

— A mí me gusta el amarillo, es un color bonito, vivo, alegre —Evan se encogió de hombros—. No creo que me recuerde nada en particular.

.

.

Después de comer Evan y yo nos fuimos de investigación bordeando el río en busca de un vado, pero llevábamos media hora caminando y sin encontrar nada que nos ayudara a cruzar, de forma que desistimos y decidimos volver.

— Aquí oscurece muy temprano, ¿no? —le comenté a Evan viendo cómo se ponía el sol—. Es como si estuviéramos muy al norte.

Al final la solución la encontró Lucy que, metiendo un pie en el río hasta la rodilla descubrió que no le había entrado ni una simple gota de agua. De forma que, con la ayuda de una rama que cortamos de un árbol hicimos un montón de viajes para transportar todas nuestras provisiones de un lado del río al otro. Cuando acabamos estaba oscuro y, a pesar de no habernos mojado, hacía mucho frío y me castañeaban los dientes.

Rápidamente nos repartimos en partes iguales nuestras posesiones y empezamos a subir montaña arriba. Pero cuando, una hora después, era noche cerrada, no veíamos nada a pesar de las linternas, estábamos cansados y nos moríamos de frío. Decidimos parar y, sintiéndonos bastante alejados de la Cornucopia y alegando que los Profesionales no cruzarían un río helado a estas horas de la noche si llegaban a ver el fuego a pesar de estar en pleno bosque.

— Tenemos tres sacos y somos cinco, o sea que hay dos que comparten y uno que se queda solo —destaqué—. Evidentemente Evan y Cooper compartís un saco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ahh!

— A mi no me importa compartir —dijo Angelique.

— A mi tampoco —añadió Lucy.

— Ni a mí, pero os advierto que hablo en sueños y tengo entendido que me muevo.

Lucy y Angelique cruzaron una rápida mirada a través del fuego— El tercer saco para ti, Izzy —dijeron al unísono.

Entonces sonó el himno en el cielo. La primera cara que salió fue la de Ethan Walker, el chico del 3, luego le siguió su compañera de Distrito Molly Harris, lo que significaba que todos los tributos del 1 y el 2 estaban vivos. Luego apareció la cara de Grace Morris, la chica del 4, Stephen Hall y Emily Jones, los del Distrito 6, les siguieron; después vino Axel, el del 8, Theo, Dylan, el del 10, y por último Holly Moore, la chica del Distrito 12.

Esa noche me dormí con lágrimas silenciosas rodando por mis mejillas.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Era la Arena cómo os imaginabais? ¿Que me decís?**

**¿Alguna vez habéis visto la peli de ****_Enredados_****? Sí es así, ya sabréis de donde he sacado la idea de la sartén :D**

**Espero leer de vostros pronto...**

**Besos, CF98**


	12. Capítulo 12: Sophie

**A pesar de estar muy cansada he conseguido publicar este capítulo. Se lo dedico a Mary Mellark, Banny Masen Cullen, Oschii y a Donaji Withlock Odair.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio.**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis! (Advertencia, si hay gente sensible sera mejor que os abstengáis de sobre-imaginar algunas partes de este capítulo) **

**Capítulo 12: Sophie**

—…Cuatro.

—… Cinco.

—… Seis.

— ¡Burro!

— ¡Aww, tio! Siempre pierdo yo.

Salí de la tienda de campaña tratando de no despertar a Evan y a Lucy que aún dormían. Sentados en una gran roca limpia de nieve, Cooper y Angelique jugaban a las cartas que habían salido de la mochila de Lucy.

— ¿Qué hacéis despiertos a esta intempestiva hora? —pregunté frotándome los ojos— Aún está amaneciendo.

— Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrado a despertarme a estas horas para ir a trabajar a los campos —respondió Cooper.

— Yo no podía dormir más contigo hablando todo el rato —dijo Angelique—. Por cierto, ¿quién es Edward?

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo— Nadie —murmuré sentándome a su lado.

— No parecía como nadie —Angelique me dio un codazo cómplice—. Le dijiste que le querías.

Mi rubor se intensificó y murmuré algo incoherente.

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros cuando acabemos la partida? —propuso Cooper.

— Nah —me acerqué a revivir el fuego, el frío de la mañana me estaba calando hasta los huesos—. Creo que bajaré un rato al río para pescar algo y tener más provisiones.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó Angelique.

— No es necesario, tranquila, aunque me llevaré el cuchillo por si acaso —la informé y Angelique pareció relajarse.

— Mira haber si encuentras bayas azul claro con puntos rojos —intervino Cooper—, son comestibles y nos servirían también, a lo mejor hasta podrías usarlas de anzuelo.

— Mantendré los ojos abiertos —contesté poniéndome los guantes de lana y el gorro—. En cuanto Evan despierte enviármelo hacia mí, y así podemos subir recogiendo más bayas —añadí en una idea de último momento.

Empecé a caminar montaña abajo con el paso más sigiloso que podía, que no era mucho teniendo en cuenta que me iba tropezando cada dos por tres. Tardé un buen rato en llegar al río, porque me iba parando para recoger las bayas que me había dicho Angelique y además el río estaba a un largo paseo de distancia.

Cuando llevaba ya tres presas pescadas y estaba cómodamente recostada en una roca y con una improvisada caña (que en verdad era una de las cuerdas que había en las bolsas y un rudimentario anzuelo) que funcionaba bastante bien, sentí como si alguien me observara, bueno, más de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que cada movimiento estaba siendo grabado y se vería por televisión.

Me giré pero no vi nada, tan solo árboles. Me revolví incómoda, seguía sintiendo como si la mirada de alguien estuviera clavada en mi nuca.

— _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_ —canturré suavemente para aliviar la tensión— _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._

Justo al acabar de cantar oí como algo se movía entre los arbustos. Me giré rápidamente y lo que vi me heló la sangre. Sophie White, la chica de doce años del Distrito 7, se abalanzaba sobre mí con un hacha de aspecto bastante mortífero y una expresión que me decía que a talar árboles precisamente no iba.

Solté un grito y me agaché rápidamente cuando el hacha pasó haciendo «_wooshh» _por donde segundos antes estaba mi cabeza. Mis instintos adquiridos gracias a las clases de lucha tomaron control y, aprovechando mi postura agachada, pasé mi pierna por detrás de las de Sophie para hacerla caer y, apresuradamente, chuté el hacha lejos de su alcance.

La mirada de odio que me lanzó Sophie habría amedrentado a una roca, pero yo era más tozuda que eso y no dejé que me asustara. Sophie se lanzó sobre mí y nos envió a ambas al suelo, trató de lanzarme un puñetazo a la cara pero lo esquivé. Nos rodé para que yo acabara encima de ella, pero Sophie nos volvió a rodar. La cosa se convirtió en una lucha para conseguir la ventaja de estar arriba, las dos rodando por el suelo y con algún que otro puñetazo, mordisco, cabezazo, codazo o patada interviniendo.

Finalmente Sophie me dio un codazo en la cabeza que me hizo ver estrellas, y ella logró posicionarse encima de mí. Fue entonces cuando vi que tenía mi cuchillo en su mano y la cara de Edward apareció delante de mis ojos, haciéndome luchar con más fuerza.

De alguna manera logré separarnos y mandar el cuchillo a unos metros de nosotras. Corrí hacia él y vi a Sophie abalanzarme hacia su hacha, de manera que hice lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza; le arrojé el cuchillo.

— ¡No! —la palabra salió de mis labios mientras, con los ojos muy abiertos con horror veía el cuchillo ir hacia Sophie.

La niña se giró con rapidez y su mirada se posó en el cuchillo que, milésimas después, estaba clavado en su pecho. Corrí hacia ella diciendo la palabra «No» una y otra vez, me arrodillé a su lado.

— Lo siento, yo no quería… lo siento —lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas—. De verdad que yo…

— ¿Por qué… lloras? —Sophie parecía confundida.

— Yo no quería… yo solo… tú y el hacha… y yo… Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

— ¿Por qué? —Sophie respiró con dificultad— Era o tú o yo.

— Lo siento tanto Sophie, yo no quería.

— Sabes mi nombre —Sophie sonrió, tosió y su mirada se desenfocó, su cuerpo pareció desinflarse y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

Un cañón sonó en la distancia, indicando que la pequeña niña a mi lado estaba muerta. Segundos después aparecieron Angelique y Evan, jadeantes y con sus armas listas y seguidos de Lucy y Copper, que parecían también preparados para luchar.

— Está muerta —anuncié y mi voz se rompió—. La… la he matado —el disgusto era evidente en mi tono; me sentía asqueada de mi misma y de sus acciones.

— Izzy —Cooper fue el primero en caer de rodillas a mi lado— ¿qué ha pasado?

Les relaté lo ocurrido entre sollozos, pero en cuanto llegué a la parte donde le tiraba el cuchillo no pude más y me eché a llorar, arrepintiéndome tremendamente de mis actos.

— E-e-ella esta-aba yendo a-a por el-el ha-hacha y-y no se me-e ocurri-o-o n-nada má-ás que tir-tirarle el cuch-chillo —tartamudeé.

— Oh Izzy —Angelique suspiró envolviéndome en un abrazo—. Sabías que esto iba a pasar, que tarde o temprano tendrías que matar a alguien.

— Pe-pero no espe-eraba que fue-fuera tan tempra-ano, n-ni tam-tampoco al-alguien ta-an joven.

— Creo que deberíamos volver al campamento y dejar que el aerodeslizador recoja el cuerpo —dijo Evan con tono serio.

Angelique me ayudó a ponerme en pie y empezamos a caminar lejos del río, habiendo recogido Lucy ya los peces que había pescado. Se me ocurrió una idea y me libré del abrazo de Angelique para acercarme a Sophie.

— Lo siento tanto —susurré una vez más; alguno de los otros cuatro había quitado ya el cuchillo y se había llevado también el hacha—. Ves con Dios —dije casi inaudiblemente mientras le cerraba los ojos y le cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Mis cuatro amigos me miraban con una cara rara, pero no les di importancia y empecé a caminar hacia el campamento.

— No creo que ninguno de nosotros deba volver a ir solo —dijo Lucy.

— Yo tampoco —los ojos de Angelique estaban sospechosamente rojos—. ¡Oh, Izzy! Estaba tan asustada… Cooper y yo le estábamos diciendo a Evan que había ido a pescar cuando oímos tu grito, de forma que despertamos a Lucy, cogimos las armas y corrimos hacia aquí para ayudarte. Y entonces oímos el cañón…

Los miré a todos, conmovida, a pesar de haberlos conocido durante menos de una semana todos ellos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarme. Me detuve y, agarrando las mangas de Cooper y Evan, que eran los que más lejos estaban, nos fundí a todos en un abrazo grupal.

— Me alegro tanto de haberos conocido —susurré.

Los cuatro murmuraron y asintieron, de acuerdo conmigo. Cooper fue el primero en separarse, aclarándose la garganta y evitando pro todos los medios mirarnos.

— Creo que… ejem… creo que deberíamos seguir tirando hacia el campamento.

Lucy, Angelique y yo intercambiamos una mirada divertida. Lo íbamos a pasar _tan_ bien con Cooper…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El resto del día pasó bastante tranquilo, menos la parte en la que tuvimos una pelea de bolas de nieve por todo lo grande y que Lucy ganó (la chica _tenía _puntería). O la parte en la que Cooper decidió hacer un muñeco de nieve enorme y no pudo acabar juntando las bolas porque pesaban demasiado y Cooper montó una rabieta.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo Panem nos está mirando? —preguntó Cooper durante la cena rascándose la nuca.

Rodé los ojos— Porque todo Panem nos está mirando, tonto.

— Sí, pero ahora se siente diferente, más concentrado —Cooper se volvió a frotar la nuca.

— A lo mejor tienes un bicho subiéndote por la nuca y de allí el cosquilleo —sugirió Lucy.

Cooper pegó un salto y empezó a sacarse prendas de ropa para encontrar, y matar, al posible insecto.

— Yo no sé como hacéis estas cosas —dijo Angelique con un puchero—. Yo nunca siento cuando alguien me está mirando.

— Yo tampoco —dijo Evan.

— No lo sé, es como un instinto —respondí.

— Como si algo con muchas patas se te estuviera paseando por la nuca —añadió Cooper titiritando, pues estaba solo con la camiseta oscura y el fuego no era suficiente para calentarle.

— ¿Hay algún bicho, Cooper? —preguntó Lucy con tono burlón.

— No —gruñó Cooper poniéndose el jersey—. Y no creo que vuelva a entrar en calor en mucho tiempo —hizo un mohín.

— Yo creo que deberíamos hacer guardias durante la noche —propuso Evan—. Que alguien estuviera no sé cada…

— ¿Cuatro horas? —sugerí.

— Está bien, cada cuatro horas vigilando que nadie se acerque —terminó Evan—. Y luego que alguien lo releve para que pueda dormir, así tendremos unas ocho horas de sueño.

— Por mi vale, yo puedo hacer la primera guardia —dije—. No creo que pueda dormir mucho esta noche, igualmente, así que mejor buscarle un buen uso.

Todos me miraron con compasión, sabiendo bien por qué me costaría dormir por la noche, aunque ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

— Yo puedo hacer la segunda guardia —se ofreció Evan—, y mañana que la hagan otros dos y al día siguiente el que quede y de nuevo tú, Izzy, y vamos rotando.

— Yo puedo hacer la primera guardia de mañana —dijo Angelique.

— A mi no me importa hacer la segunda de mañana —Cooper se encogió de hombros.

— Pues eso me deja a mí para la primera de pasado mañana —Lucy se frotó las manos—. Creo que me iré a dormir ahora, ya sabéis para ahorrar horas de sueño.

Todos reímos y Lucy se fue metió dentro de la tienda guiñándonos un ojos. Crucé una mirada con Evan, ambos sabíamos que todos estaban tan despreocupados para no mostrar su verdadero miedo, hay que admitir que esta actitud era mucho mejor que una paranoica y triste, pero alguien en el grupo tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra, y parecía que ese trabajo nos había tocado a Evan y a mí.

— Yo creo que también me voy a dormir —Angelique bostezó—. Hay que aprovechar estas horas dónde no estás hablando sin parar, ¿no crees Izzy? —bromeó de buena gana.

Yo, como la madura chica a punto de casarse y vivir una eternidad como vampiro junto el amor de su vida y de dieciocho, casi diecinueve años que era, le saqué la lengua.

Al poco rato Cooper y Evan también se habían ido a dormir y me preparé para una aburrida noche. Lo que no me esperaba era el himno y la cara de Sophie mirándome desde el cielo, varios minutos después de que los demás se hubieran ido a dormir.

Evidentemente, cuando terminó mi guardia y pude irme a la cama, tuve pesadillas sobre mí matando a Sophie una y otra vez. Cabe decir que cuando me desperté al día siguiente, muy descansada no me sentía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— No entiendo por qué no podemos quedarnos en el campamento tranquilamente sin necesidad de arriesgarnos la vida buscando… ¿exactamente que buscamos? —se iba quejando Angelique mientras explorábamos el bosque.

— Hemos de tener controlados nuestros alrededores en caso de una huída rápida o por si encontramos algún buen escondrijo —expliqué pacientemente.

— ¿Y tenemos que ir todos? —gimoteó Angelique.

— Tenemos que estar todos en afinidad con lo que nos envuelve —dijo Evan.

Evan iba en la retaguardia, listo para luchar a cualquiera que intentara atacarnos por la espalda. En medio iban Angelique, Lucy y Cooper, también armados aunque más relajados. Y por último estaba yo, guiando la expedición, con la espada en una mano y todos los sentidos alerta.

El bosque era espeso y el suelo estaba lleno de ramas, raíces, rocas y demás que parecían colocarse bajo mis pies a propósito para hacernos tropezar, cosa que enlentecía bastante la marcha y tenía a Cooper detrás de mí para cogerme cada vez, porque Angelique y Lucy estaban bastante ocupadas discutiendo sobre el saco de dormir que compartían (que parecía estar quedándoseles bastante estrecho) y espantando toda la posible caza que pudiéramos estar haciendo.

— Shhh —las chisté al cabo de unos minutos—. Me parece haber oído algo.

Rápidamente todos quedamos en silencio y lo oímos, sonaba como si un ejército de soldados, todos marchando al mismo tiempo, estuvieran paseando delante nuestro. Me acerqué sigilosamente a los árboles que tenía delante y, con ayuda de Cooper, escalé a uno. Subiendo hacia arriba y hacia delante logré ver lo que causaba el sonido y, lo que vi, me dejó boquiabierta.

Era una manada de caballos corriendo por una nevada llanura, veinticuatro caballos a los que conocía bastante bien. Era una manada de caballos genéticamente modificados por el Capitolio y que se encargaban de tirar de los carros de los tributos sin que nadie les diera instrucciones.

— Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo aquí —murmuré para mí misma.

— ¿Qué ves, Izzy? —la voz de Lucy me llegó desde abajo.

— No os lo vais a creer —les dije y descendí hasta ellos—. Venga, vamos.

Moviéndome con rapidez crucé los pocos árboles que me separaban de la llanura y corrí hacia el centro, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de mis amigos, que también habían visto los caballos. Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca de la manada, que parecía dirigirse hacia el bosque, silbé.

La mayoría de caballos se pararon y se giraron a mirar, me reconocieron rápidamente y trotaron hasta mí; al principio pocos y después toda la manada. Al poco rato estaba rodeada de caballos, algunos me olían, otros rechinaban para llamar mi atención y algunos pocos hasta hacían cabriolas.

— Hola Bruno. Me alegra verte Whisky. Sí, Niebla, yo también estoy contenta… —uno a uno saludé y acaricié a todos los caballos, hasta besé los hocicos de algunos muy insistentes.

Cuando por fin todos tuvieron mi poquito de atención se calmaron y pude fijarme en mis amigos, que me miraban con sus bocas y ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡No hacen daño! ¡Podéis acercaros! —les llamé y luego me giré a los caballos—. Ellos son también mis amigos, chicos, así que no les hagáis daño, esto va por ti, Venus —le dije a una yegua zaína de bastante mala leche.

Venus resopló y rodó los ojos como diciéndome "Relájate, lo tengo todo bajo control". No me lo tragué y le lancé una última mirada suspicaz.

Lentamente fui introduciendo a Lucy, Evan, Angelique y Cooper a los caballos y viceversa. Al final todos parecían bastante cómodos los unos con los otros y hasta Angelique dio un par de vueltas en la pradera montada encima de Venus, sorprendentemente.

— He oído que algunos años echan los caballos en la arena para que estiren las patas y se puedan pasear, casi ningún tributo los ve y, por tanto, las cámaras no los enfocan. Me pregunto por qué nosotros sí que los hemos visto —Evan permanecía pensativo mientras acariciaba el hocico de Timón.

Timón rechinó y me empujó ligeramente con su hombro, como diciendo "Todo ha sido gracias a esta enana" con tono cariñoso.

— Hades —me acerqué lentamente al caballo negro como la noche que era algo así como el jefe de la manada—. ¿Podríais ayudarnos si necesitamos vuestra ayuda?

Hades miró a su esparcida manada y luego asintió con la cabeza, para después inclinarla hacia un lado.

— Angelique, ¿me pasas tu cuerno? —le pedí a mi amiga que en esos momentos estaba siendo olida por varios caballos.

— ¿Uhhh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro! —me lanzó el cuerno y Cooper lo cazó por mí, sabiendo que era bastante improbable que yo lo cogiera.

Soplé tres veces en el cuerno y miré al imponente caballo— ¿Si oís esto podréis venir en nuestra ayuda?

Hades asintió.

Era un alivio saber que al menos teníamos un trozo de la Arena de nuestra parte.

.

.

.

.

**Sí, lo sé, muy original poniéndoles nombres a los caballos no he sido, ¡pero yo no tengo un caballo, y esos eran los nombres que salían por internet!**

**Mary Mellark: ¡Wow! Me siento importante, jajaja. ¡Claro! ¿Que iban a hacer sino jugar al ajedrez O.o? ¡Me encantan tus mensajes, tranquila! Y no importa cuando los dejes (bueno, cuanto antes mejor) lo que importa es que los dejes. Jajaja, ¿no te lo imaginabas? ¡Wiii! Bueno, espero que esto haya cumplido tus expectativas.**

**Besos a todos, CF98**


	13. Capítulo 13: Luciérnagas

**Bueno, este gran capítulo va dedicado a Mary Mellark y a Banny Masen Cullen. ¡Aquí lo tenéis!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio.**

**Capítulo 13: Luciérnagas**

Amanecí en mi cuarto día en la Arena de mal humor, ni siquiera el primer paracaídas que había recibido en todos los juegos, una bolsa pequeña de plástico con un I verde pintada y llena de galletitas de chocolate, había conseguido animarme. ¿La causa? El día anterior abían bajado más de lo normal las temperaturas durante la tarde (no es como si todo fuera demasiado normal), me había pasado todo el camino de vuelta de la llanura resbalándome y me dolía el culo. Encima, al salir de la tienda, descubrí que nuestras maderas para el fuego se habían helado y tuve que hacer un fuego yo sola, porque Cooper decidió tomarse una siesta después de su guardia, y a mi hacer fuegos muy bien no se me daba. También había caído en cuenta que, con el frío que hacía, gran parte de los animales estarían invernando o en sus madrigueras (cosa que hacía que me preguntara cómo diantres se las apañaban los caballos en este tiempo) y eso iba a dificultar bastante nuestros medios de comida. Y para colmo; nevaba.

— No. Me. Lo. Puedo. Creer —mis ojos estaban abiertos como pelotas de tenis mientras observaba al río, río que se había congelado completamente.

— No pongas esa cara, Izzy, seguro que no es para tanto —trató de animarme Angelique.

Levante una ceja y, cuidadosamente, posé un pie en el hielo, hice fuerza, no pasó nada. Puse ambos pies y empecé a avanzar con paso cuidadoso, para evitar caerme de culo, por el río.

— ¿No es para tanto? —le grité a Angelique desde la otra orilla.

— ¡Oh Dios! —la oí decir y, a pesar de la distancia y las múltiples capas de ropa que llevaba, pude ver lo pálida que se había puesto— ¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás! —me gritó.

Nuestra vuelta al campamento fue rápida, torpe y dolorosa, aunque me animó un poco ver que no era la única que se caía en el terreno resbaladizo.

— Estamos en serios problemas —le dije a Cooper que estaba rehaciendo el fuego.

Cooper levantó una ceja como interrogación.

— El río se ha congelado e Izzy ha podido cruzarlo —explicó Angelique.

— Oh, mierda —musitó Cooper con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Evan! ¡Lucy! —les desperté entrando en la tienda.

— ¿Ugghh? —fue la elocuente respuesta de Evan, mientras que Lucy ni se inmutó.

— El río se ha congelado, tenemos que buscar un sitio para escondernos o los Profesionales nos encontraran.

Diez minutos más tarde los teníamos todo empacado y habíamos intentado ocultar los signos que indicaran que hubiéramos estado allí.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó Lucy frotándose los ojos.

— Deberíamos subir más la montaña —sugirió Cooper—. Cuanto más lejos estemos, más tendrán que buscar los Profesionales y antes se cansarán.

Empezamos a subir, era una ascensión lenta, pues íbamos resbalando cada dos por tres, la nieve dificultaba nuestro avance al llegarnos casi por la cintura, y la tormenta cogió más fuerza, lo que complicaba bastante las cosas.

— L-lo que d-daria ahora p-p-por un-na du-du-ducha de agua ca-caliente —logró decir Angelique entre castañeteos de dientes.

— Ahí p-p-parece un bu-buen si-sitio —señalé temblorosamente un bosquecillo de pinos, diferentes al resto, más anchos y fuertes—. Nos pro-protegerán d-de la tor-tormenta.

Nos apretujamos entre los árboles, la nieve seguía cayéndonos encima pero no con tanta intensidad y gran parte del viento era bloqueado por los árboles. Observé a mis compañeros, todos tenían los labios azulados, por lo que suponía que los míos también debían estarlo. Nos juntamos todos para conservar calor corporal e intentamos encender un fuego, sin éxito.

— Necesito a un hombre lobo sin camiseta —le dije al cielo y los demás me miraron como si estuviera loca— ¿No sabéis el calor que desprenden los hombres lobo? —me temblaba el labio tratando de ocultar la sonrisa—. Dios, lo que os estáis perdiendo.

Eso logró lo que esperaba, grandes sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de mis amigos y me sentí un poco mejor.

— Estás loca —me dijo Evan con una ligera sonrisa—. Como una cabra.

— Pero vosotros me queréis igual.

Evan se sacó el guante de la mano izquierda y se arremangó el abrigo, haciendo una mueca.

— Creo que en una de las caídas me he hecho un esguince en la muñeca —dijo.

— Déjame ver —tenía bastante práctica en esguinces, de forma que tan solo echarle un vistazo supe que Evan tenía razón—. Sip, es un esguince —anuncié.

— Genial —Evan gimió y luego suspiró—. Al menos no es en la derecha.

Sonreí— Voy a ponerle un poco de nieve para bajar la hinchazón y luego la voy a vendar —le informé y Evan asintió—. No te tortures demasiado, ¿sí? Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotros. Es extraño que no me haya pasado a mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas? —preguntó Angelique con curiosidad.

— ¡Oh, venga! Con lo torpe que soy una aprende —sonreí—. La de veces que me he roto algo o he tenido un esguince. Ya tengo práctica.

Cogí uno de los calcetines de sobra de Angelique— ¿Me dejas?

Angelique no parecía muy contenta pero de todas formas dijo: —Claro.

Llené en calcetín de nieve y hielo y lo puse en la muñeca de Evan. Después saqué una venda y la preparé para envolvérsela.

— El lado bueno es que no tendremos problemas para bajarte la inflamación —dije animadamente mirando a mi alrededor.

Eso solo me logró varias bolas de nieve en mi dirección.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nos pasamos el resto del día en la tormenta de nieve, porque sí, había escalado hasta ser una tormenta en mayúsculas, hasta en el refugio de los árboles lo estábamos pasando bastante mal.

— No creo que nadie sea tan idiota como para salir a buscar a nadie en estos momentos —dijo Lucy—. Así que no veo necesario que hagamos guardia y, además, estoy segura de que con este frío siempre habrá uno de nosotros despierto.

Todos aceptamos y cada uno se metió en su saco de dormir, listo para pasar la noche.

— Me siento muy marginada —confesé.

— Cállate y duerme, chica vampiro —contestó riendo Angelique.

Obedecí, haciéndome una bolita y cerrando casi por completo el saco, dejando tan solo un espacio para la ventilación. A los pocos minutos había entrado más o menos en calor, pero seguía sin conseguir dormirme.

— Shht, chicos, ¿alguien está despierto? —llamó la voz de Lucy en la oscuridad.

— ¿No representa que deberías estar durmiendo? —contesté con una pizca de diversión en mi voz.

— No puedo, Angelique me está dando patadas y tiene los pies helados —protestó Lucy.

Suspiré— ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?

Se formó un silencio y de repente sentí como alguien abrí mi saco— Psst, hazme sitio —susurró Lucy.

Solté una carcajada y me acomodé para que las dos pudiéramos estar relativamente cómodas. Al menos improbó el calentamiento del saco de dormir.

— Tengo miedo, Izzy —confesó Lucy.

— Lo sé, Lu. Yo también.

— No voy a volver a casa, ¿verdad? —la voz de Lucy era extremadamente vulnerable.

— Yo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas que alguno de vosotros vuelva a casa. Que alguno de vosotros vuelva a sus familias.

— Yo tengo dos hermanas pequeñas —dijo Lucy—, y mi madre vuelve a estar embarazada, mi padre y ella quieren que sea un niño.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —pregunté.

— Mi madre Keziah y mi padre Radley. La mayor de mis hermanas, September (sí, nació en septiembre) tiene solo nueve años y luego está Zarina que tiene seis. Las quiero a las dos más que nada en el mundo —dijo con la voz llena de lágrimas.

— ¿Y cómo se llamará el bebé?

— Si es chica tienen planeado llamarla Merrigan y si es chico Breccan.

— Me gusta Breccan —dije.

— A mi también, me gustaría poder conocerle.

— Y lo harás, y si no lo conocerá el que salga de aquí, ¿vale?

Se formó un cómodo silencio— Cuéntame de tu familia, solo sé que tienes siete hermanos, bueno, eso ya es mucho.

Reí suavemente— Mis padres son jóvenes para haber tenido tantos hijos; mamá solo tiene cuarenta y cuatro años y papá cuarenta y seis. Se llaman Marlene y Hugo. De mis hermanos el mayor es Nathan, tiene veinticinco y es bastante sobreprotector conmigo —hice una mueca—, si llego a volver no me dejará fuera de su vista en dos meses. Nathan está prometido, y su novia, Liliana, está embarazada de seis meses—sonreí—. Cuando sus y mis padres se enteraron no les dejaron volver a pasar las noches solos —rodé los ojos—. Bueno, luego va Luke que acaba de cumplir veinticuatro y es un completo rompecorazones y, por supuesto, tiene a todas las chicas enamoradas, después va Kyle con veintidós y Darien que en agosto cumplirá también veintidós, esos dos son bastante gamberros y pasarían por gemelos. Luego les sigue Dysis, mi única hermana que ya tiene veinte y luego Jesse, con dieciocho y es muy inteligente y Oliver, que hace poco cumplió diecisiete y está enamorado de mi mejor amiga— "_Espero que se lo hayas dicho ya, Oli_"

— ¿Sólo una hermana? —Lucy parecía horrorizada—. Te compadezco.

— Soy la más pequeña y todos me cuidan bastante, muchas veces se vuelve agobiante pero no les digo nada porque sé que les gusta hacerlo.

— ¿Y no quieres volver con ellos?

— Sí, sí que quiero —suspiré—. Pero ellos no me necesitan, a ti, en cambio, en tu casa sí que lo hacen. O a Evan, o a Cooper, o a Angelique. A mí no. Mi familia no se muere de hambre, somos muchos hijos y trabajamos mucho, de manera que siempre hay comida en casa.

— ¿Quieres decir que no intentarás volver? —preguntó Lucy con voz estrangulada.

— No, no realmente —suspiré de nuevo—. Intentaré tanto como pueda que cualquiera de vosotros llegue a su casa y espero que, quienquiera que sea que nos recuerde a todos los demás. Solo quiero que alguno de vosotros pueda volverse a reunir con su familia —sentí lágrimas correr por mis mejillas—. Porque sino no podría perdonármelo nunca.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si solo quedaras tú y los Profesionales?

— Eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Y si pasase?

Bufé— Entonces intentaría volver a casa —"_y con Edward_" pensé.

— Es muy noble de tu parte —dijo Lucy al cabo de un rato—. Querer dar tu vida por la nuestra. No mucha gente es capaz de eso.

— Yo soy especial así como soy —sonreí.

— Sí, lo eres. Y es un desperdicio que te vayas a morir. Es injusto

Abracé a Lucy— ¿Nunca te ha dicho nadie que la vida no es justa?

— La vida es una mierda —contestó.

— No hay palabras más sabias habladas —repliqué.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El día siguiente fue un poco más de lo mismo, tan solo que hacia el medio día la tormenta amainó considerablemente y logramos encender un fuego y comer algo más que pan frío, pastelitos, galletitas, cecina y frutas secas. De hecho hasta hicimos las hamburguesas y, dado que teníamos aceite y sal, no estaban nada mal.

Cabe decir que lo único que hicimos durante el día fue recoger leña, frutas y buscar algo para cazar. Ni siquiera nos preocupamos en sacar la tienda porque, de todos modos, en ese estrecho bosquecillo de robles no cabía.

Cuando oscureció fue cuando vi la primera luciérnaga, seguida de varias más en una especie de procesión alrededor nuestro. Parecía casi mágico, pequeñas luces flotando irregularmente y volando entre nosotros. A pesar de que una parte de mi cerebro se estuviera preguntando qué diablos hacían luciérnagas en un sitio tan frío, logré animarme y quedar fascinada ante la inusual belleza hasta que las luciérnagas se fueron a los árboles y tuvimos que volver a encender el fuego.

Mientras Cooper estaba manos a la obra yo me fijé un una luciérnaga que se había quedado en el tronco de un árbol de mi campo de visión. De repente la luciérnaga empezó a parpadear y yo sentí una ola de curiosidad recorrer mi cuerpo ¿estaba tratando de buscar pareja? Con curiosidad empecé a contar las luces. La luciérnaga hacía tres destellos largos, luego tres cortos y tres largos otra vez.

"_— ¿Ves esto, Bella? ¿Ves las luces que hace la luciérnaga?_

_— Sí, papi._

_— Como la hemos atrapado la luciérnaga está avisando a sus compañeros de que hay peligro para que huyan. Cuenta los destellos pequeña, ¿Cuántos cuentas?_

_— Hum… tres largos, tres cortos y de nuevo tres largos._

_— ¡Muy bien, Bella! Ahora ya lo sabes, siempre que veas esto, anda un peligro cerca y debes huír lo antes posible, ¿me oyes?_

_— Sí, papi, ¿podemos soltar ya la luciérnaga, por favor?_

_Charlie rió— Por supuesto cielo."_

Tres largos, tres cortos, tres largos. Peligro. Teníamos que correr.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido —les dije empezando a recoger mis cosas.

— ¿Qué? —Evan me miró con confusión.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya! —le lancé a cada uno su mochila y cogí una linterna.

— No entiendo por qué… —empezó Cooper.

— ¡Moveos, moveos! —los arrastré fuera del bosquecillo y enfoqué la linterna alrededor en busca del peligro.

Fue entonces cuando vi el alud.

Agarré a los dos brazos más cercanos y empecé a correr.

— ¡Alud! —chillé— ¡Hay un alud! ¡Tenemos que correr!

Lucy, que acababa de sacar otra linterna, también vio el alud y echó a correr tirando de Evan, que el que tenía más cerca. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, evitando que tropezara, la mayoría de las veces.

Hasta este momento no sé cómo logramos salir vivos; sí aquella mañana, con sol y sin prisas nos había costado movernos, imagínate el descenso que tuvimos a oscuras, con aún más nieve y un alud pisándonos los talones.

Lo único que tenía en mi mente mientras corría era salir de allí, pero había una parte de mi cerebro que estaba preocupada con sacar a los demás con vida y que me hacía mirar de vez en cuando que todos estuviéramos a salvo. Los pobres Lucy y Evan, que iban más atrasados, tenían el alud casi encima y la cara de Lucy en un momento en que cruzamos la mirada era de la persona que se ha rendido y sabe que no logrará hacerlo. Me negué, de forma que le di mi linterna a Angelique y, urgiéndola para que corriera, me retrasé hasta la altura de Evan y Lucy para ayudarles en cuanto pudiera.

Me dolían los pies, tenía flato y me sangraba la mejilla. El anorak evitaba gran parte de las ramas, de forma que a ninguno nos arañó nada de cuello para abajo. Pero de cuello para arriba es otra cosa, porque correr montaña abajo, en un bosque, huyendo de un alud…

Solo pensaba en salir de allí, de forma que, cuando una enrome roca con forma de rampa se presentó en mi campo de visión sentí como si acabara de beber una taza de chocolate caliente.

— ¡Chicos! —grité— ¡Escondeos detrás de la roca!

"_Por favor, que la peli de Mulan no sea tan solo una exageración de Disney y esto funcione de verdad_" rogué a la vez que saltaba para ocultarme detrás de la gran piedra.

Menos de un segundo después de que mis pies tocaran el suelo y Angelique me arrastrara hacia atrás empezó a pasar la nieve por nuestros alrededores y por encima. Sentí como mi corazón latía con alivio y me dejé caer contra la pared de la roca que había sido nuestra salvación. Los demás, también apoyados contra la roca, observaban la nieve que corría por nuestros lados (y un poco por encima) como espesos ríos que lo arrastraban todo.

— Ahora mismo me alegro mucho de haberte hecho caso, Izzy —jadeó Cooper.

— Ya, bueno, si me hubieras hecho caso antes habríamos tenido más ventaja —resoplé.

— ¿Cómo sabías que venía un alud? —preguntó Angelique sentándose a mi lado.

— No sabía que era un alud —admití—. Sólo sabía que estábamos en peligro.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A través de otro de tus super sentidos? —dijo Cooper bromeando pero con una pizca de interés en su tono.

— No —reí—, tan solo me fijé en las luciérnagas.

— ¿Uh? —todos me miraron raro.

— Cuando era pequeña mi padre y yo atrapamos una luciérnaga —expliqué—, y mi padre me hizo memorizar la secuencia de destellos que hacía esa luciérnaga para decirle a las otras que estaban en peligro. De esa forma si estaba en peligro cerca de una luciérnaga lo sabría.

— ¡Como mola! —rompió el silencio Cooper.

— Solo lo dices porque eso te acaba de salvar la vida —le dije tomándole el pelo.

— Claro que no —Cooper hinchó el pecho, mostrándose ofendido—. Me tomo con perfecta seriedad tus super poderes raros.

No aguantamos ni quince segundos antes de que alguno de nosotros estallara en carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

**Atención! Yo solo sé que las luciérnagas hacen una secuencia de destellos para avisar del peligro, pero no sé exactamente cuantos son, así que si alguna vez veis eso no os pongáis paranoicos.**

**Mary Mellark: Lamento no poder contestar a la mayoría de tus reviews, ¡pero mi ordenador está loco! ¡Me dice que los tengo como tres días después! ¡Las sartenes son el mejor invento creado por el hombre! ¿no crees? Y Theo...Theo tenía que morir... iba a morir tarde o temprano... ¿Te gusta lo delos caballos? Te aseguro que más tarde te gustarán aún más (ya lo tengo todo pensado), y no le iba a quitar a Bella una de sus características más importantes, ¿no? A mi también me dio pena lo de Sophie ¡y fui yo quien lo escribí! A veces no me entiendo ni a mi misma :( Jajaja, solo espero que no te castiguen por mi culpa**

**Besos a todos, CF98**

**PD: ¿Cual es vuestro color favorito? El mio el naranja.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Separación

**¡Aquí viene el capítulo 14! ¿Teníais ganas? **

**Bueno, capítulo dedicado a Mary Mellark, My Dear Lost Soul y Banny Cullen Masen ¡seguid así!**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio.**

**Capítulo 14: Separación**

Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Deja la mente en blanco. Inspira, expira. Localiza tu objetivo. Inspira, expira. Céntrate en tu objetivo. Inspira, expira. Agarra fuerte el chuchillo. Inspira. Levanta el brazo. Expira. Arroja el cuchillo. Inspira. Espera.

El cuchillo se clavó limpiamente en la piel del zorro de las nieves que se había tratado de camuflar y que no habría visto, ni siquiera sabido que existía, de no ser de los documentales de National Geographic. Aunque estoy segura de que ellos no hacían los documentales para estos fines, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Había conseguido cazar un par de liebres alpinas, un armiño y, en ese momento, un zorro. Todos eran blancos y difíciles de ver, pero los animales no sabían ocultar sus huellas y en la nieve virgen se veían con bastante facilidad. Era un alivio, en realidad, poder cazar estos animales, porque nos estábamos quedando sin víveres y las bayas no daban para tanto.

Me acerqué para recoger el zorro y recuperar mi cuchillo, era el que me había arrojado Travis, del Distrito 2, tendría que acabar agradeciéndoselo. Guardándome de nuevo el cuchillo en el cinturón y metiendo al zorro en una de las mochilas que había vaciado expresamente para esta ocasión.

— No entiendo cómo les aciertas, de entrada ni siquiera entiendo cómo los ves —dijo Evan cuando me acerqué a él.

Evan y yo habíamos salido en busca de comida, a mí me había tocado cazar y a Evan recoger plantas y buscar insectos que pudiéramos comer, bueno, en realidad solo plantas porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a comer insectos. Los demás se habían quedado en nuestro nuevo campamento y lo estaban habilitando (quitando la nieve, preparando las cosas para una posible huída rápida, cortando leña para el fuego, montando la tienda…).

— Es solo cuestión de prestar atención —contesté—. Y de tener puntería.

— La próxima vez deberías llevarte a Lucy, esa chica sí que tiene puntería —dijo Evan.

— Lo haré, y le enseñaré todos mis secretos —sonreí y Evan rodó los ojos.

Tardamos aproximadamente media hora en llegar al nuevo campamento, aunque cómo íbamos hablando y bromeando el tiempo se pasó bastante rápido.

— ¿Qué tal les ha ido a nuestros cazadores? —preguntó Cooper en cuanto nos vio llegar al campamento.

Le lancé la bolsa como respuesta— Yo no tengo ni idea de qué hacer ahora.

— Yo sí —salió Angelique—. De eso va mi Distrito.

Cooper le pasó la mochila, algo dubitativo y Angelique sacó los animales mirándolos con aprobación. Luego, Evan le tendió su mochila con todo lo que él había recolectado y la mirada de Angelique se encendió.

— Pon agua a hervir, Izzy —me ordenó—. Y vosotros encender un fuego más grande.

Acordándome de lo que había leído en un libro, puse varias rocas al fuego y, mientras esperaba, llené una cazuela con agua. Al cabo de unos minutos puse las piedras calientes en el agua y la olla la coloqué en una roca libre de nieve, poco rato después tenía agua hirviendo.

— Muy bien —Angelique me felicitó y echó en el agua un conjunto de bayas, hierbas, carne y hasta una hoja de un árbol.

— ¿Vamos a hacer estofado? —pregunté encarnando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? —Angelique se encogió de hombros—. Será un cambio agradable.

Me encogí de hombros— Tu mandas, jefa.

— A callar, chica vampiro —rió Angelique.

— ¿Qué tienes contra mí? —hice un puchero— Últimamente siempre me mandas a callar. ¿Qué ha pasado con la bonita relación que teníamos? ¡Yo te quería!

Angelique me miró, primero perpleja y luego divertida— He conocido a otra persona —contestó secamente.

— ¡No! Ha sido el carnicero, ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que te estaba haciendo ojitos… ¡No me abandones! ¡Te prometo que cambiaré!

— Es demasiado tarde… ya no siento nada por ti.

— ¡Noooo! —me tiré de rodillas en la nieve.

— ¿Y a esta que le pasa? —inquirió Lucy apareciendo en el campamento.

— Nada, Angelique le ha dicho que quiere a otro, al carnicero, creo —contestó Cooper con indiferencia.

Lucy parecía estar más confundida que cuando había llegado.

Después de eso la comida transcurrió entre conversación normal y diversos momentos dónde le rogaba a Angelique que dejara al carnicero, al que habíamos empezado a llamar John, y volviera conmigo. No lo hizo.

— ¡El nunca te dará lo que yo!

— No quiero cosas materiales, el me quiere y con eso me vale.

— Er… ¡Es gay!

— ¿Qué? —esta vez todos me miraron con cara de confusión.

— John es gay, le gustan otros hombres… y te está utilizando para que la sociedad no lo discrimine. No tengo nada contra los gays, por cierto.

Angelique rió— Oh, puedo asegurarte que no es gay.

Fingí una exclamación de asombro y una mirada dolida— ¿Cómo pudiste?

Un cañón interrumpió nuestro diálogo.

— ¿Quién creéis que…? —Evan miró a su alrededor con preocupación.

Otro cañón retumbó en el cielo.

— Quienes quiera que fueran estaban juntos —contestó Lucy.

— ¿Creéis que los habrán matado los profesionales? —pregunte.

— Es posible —dijo Evan mirando al cielo.

Sonó otro cañonazo más y luego la Arena restó silenciosa

— Esto solo significan malas noticias —dije—. Si no son los Profesionales significa que estos han salido de caza y que, probablemente, luego, o mañana o algún día de estos, vengan a por nosotros. Si son los profesionales solo pueden ser mutos, lo que significa que los Vigilantes están tratando de ponerle más emoción a la cosa y que, probablemente, luego vayan a intentarlo con nosotros.

— Tendremos que estar alerta —replicó Evan agarrando su cuchillo.

Me giré hacia Lucy— Si mañana no han venido, te enseñaré a tirar cuchillos y me acompañarás a cazar.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Lucy parecía sorprendida.

— Porque tienes muy buena puntería Lu —contestó Angelique rodando los ojos—. Tan solo tenían que verte cuando hicimos la pelea de bolas de nieve.

Un tinte rosado adornó las mejillas de Lucy— Me gustará mucho acompañarte.

—Esperad, si estos han sido los que quedaban que no eran ni los Profesionales… —empezó Cooper.

— ¿A quién contarías como profesionales? —intervine yo.

— Pues a ambos del 1 y del 2 y al del 4 —contestó perplejo.

— Y el del siete —añadió Lucy—. El chico ese con el hacha que sacó un diez en las puntuaciones. Fijo que ese también es un Profesional.

— O sea, queréis decir que; Marcus, Nicole, Travis, Scarlett, Scott y Gabriel son los Profesionales de este año. Eso significa que, restándonos a nosotros quedan, o quedaban, Thomas Young, Diane Williams y Bianca Davis, de los Distritos 5 y 8.

— Yo sabía que los del Distrito 1 se llamaban Marcus y Nicole, y que el del 4 era Scott, no me sabía a los demás, ¿cómo has dicho que eran los Profesionales? —dijo Lucy con verdadero interés.

— Del Distrtito 2 Scarlett Stewart y Travis Bell y del Distrtito 7 Gabriel Jackson.

— Bueno, como iba diciendo, si los que han muerto son…

— Thomas, Diane y Bianca —apunté.

— Sí, esos. Significa que tan solo quedamos los Profesionales y nosotros —terminó Cooper.

Todos compartimos miradas aprensivas.

— Y eso quiere decir que los Profesionales irán, sin otra opción, a por nosotros —dijo Angelique temblorosamente.

— ¿Creéis que deberíamos separarnos? —la mirada de Evan estaba llena de dolor.

— Yo no quiero tener que mataros si llega el momento —dijo Cooper.

— Ni yo —contestamos las tres chicas a la vez.

— Yo tampoco —dijo Evan—. Sois mis amigos —añadió.

— Esperaremos a ver quien ha salido esta noche en el cielo, si son Bianca, Thomas y Diana nos separamos, si no, seguimos unidos —propuse.

— ¿Y cómo nos separaremos? —preguntó Cooper.

— Bueno —me rasqué la cabeza—, podemos dormir juntos hoy igualmente y entonces, después de cenar, repartiremos provisiones y cosas y nos separaremos.

— Somos cinco y tenemos tres sacos —puntualizó Evan.

— Izzy y yo iremos juntos —saltó de pronto Cooper—, y nos llevaremos la tienda, mientras que vosotros os quedaréis con los sacos de dormir.

— ¿Y por qué Izzy y tú vais juntos? —le preguntó Angelique frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque a ninguno de los dos nos molesta no dormir en sacos y, además, tenemos hábitos de sueño muy parecidos, es decir que ambos dormimos poco —se explicó.

— Está bien —aceptó Angelique—, tu e Izzy iréis juntos. Pero nada de tonterías —levantó una ceja de forma sugestiva.

— ¡Iuuu! —arrugué la nariz— ¡Angelique! No es… Cooper… yo… es que ¡iuuu!

Cooper, que tenía una expresión muy parecida a la mía, le tiró a Angelique un puñado de nieve— No seas estúpida, Izzy es tan solo como una pesada hermanita pequeña, no la veo de _esa_ forma.

— Podemos marchar juntos al principio nosotros tres si quieres, Angie —interrumpió Evan con unadivertida sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no? Así al menos no será una separación tan grande.

— Pues ese es el trato —suspiró Lucy—, si salen esta noche Bianca, Diana y Thomas en el cielo, Evan, Angie y yo nos marchamos por un lado mientras que Cooper y tú os vais por el otro, ¿no?

— Ese es el trato —asintió Cooper.

.

.

Cuando esa misma noche las caras de Thomas Young, Diana Williams y Bianca Davis brillaron en el cielo junto al himno de Panem, sentí como si me hubieran pegado con un bate de béisbol en todo el estómago.

— Ya está decidido, ¿no? —sentí lágrimas correr por mis mejillas—. Mañana nos separamos.

— Te echaré mucho de menos, Izzy —Angelique me abrazó, también llorando—. Has sido la mejor amiga que podría haber deseado.

— Tú también, Angie, tu también.

— Vamos, Lu, chicos, uníos al abrazo —dijo Angelique con voz entrecortada.

Hasta Cooper nos abrazó sin dudarlo, lágrimas brillando también en sus ojos marrones.

— Ya hago yo la primera guardia —dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

— ¿Estás segura? —Angelique se acercó a mi lado.

— Sí, id a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Oí a Angelique suspirar pero no me volví para mirarla.

— Despiértame cuando hayan pasado las cuatro horas —dijo Evan suavemente cuando pasaba por mi lado para irse a la cama.

No hice ningún gesto que delatara que le había oído. En realidad, me quedé completamente quieta hasta que empecé a oír las regulares respiraciones de Lucy y Evan y los suaves ronquidos (y no tan suaves) de Cooper y Angelique, cuando entonces me eché a llorar, abrazándome las rodillas y hundiendo la cara en ellas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La mañana siguiente se alargó como quien no quiere la cosa; el desayuno se tardó mucho en hacer, nadie se ponía de acuerdo con las reparticiones, el lugar dejaba demasiadas evidencias de que habíamos estado allí…

Era evidente que no queríamos separarnos, y que estábamos haciendo todo lo posible para evitar la despedida, pero todos sabíamos que si no nos despedíamos ahora, lo más probable era que hubieran luego más posibilidades de que nos tuviéramos que matar entre nosotros.

— Me alegro tanto de haberos conocido —las traidoras lágrimas volvían a estar en mis ojos.

— Intenta no matarte, chica vampiro—fue lo que me dijo Lucy mientras me abrazaba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— No prometo nada —fue lo que le respondí con una triste sonrisa.

— Mantén los ojos abiertos —le advertí a Evan.

— No cojas las bayas lilas —respondió él y yo sonreí, siempre estaba advirtiéndome sobre esas bayas, porque siempre acababa intentando cogerlas.

— Espero estar siempre en tu memoria —le dije seriamente a Angelique.

— Si nosotros morimos yo espero que estemos nosotros en la tuya y que ganes estos juegos —contestó.

Rodé los ojos— No moriréis.

Angelique se limitó a besarme en la mejilla para luego irse a despedir de Cooper.

— Que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte —les dije a los tres como última despedida.

Evan respondió con un extraño saludo; se llevó a los labios los tres dedos de la mano izquierda y los pues nos señaló con ellos, el final un saludo muy parecido al "Ave" de la antigua roma o al de "Heil, Hitler".

Y entonces partimos caminos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cooper y yo llevábamos caminando cuatro horas seguidas sin descanso cuando decidimos parar a comer algo. Estábamos en un pequeño prado lleno de flores y Cooper dijo que le parecía un lugar bonito para descansar y comer, yo simplemente acepté con tal de poder detenernos y dejar de tropezarme.

— Es una suerte que Angelique hubiera limpiado y cortado la carne —suspiré sacando los paquetes hechos de hojas que envolvían nuestra forma de alimento.

Cooper, que estaba encendiendo el fuego, me miró y rodó los ojos— No me puedo creer que seas tan tiquismiquis con esto de la carne.

— Es que —fruncí la nariz—… no sé, me da asco.

— Pero si está cortada no, ¿no?

— Si está cortada no —le sonreí y él volvió a rodar los ojos.

— Pásame la sartén, anda —suspiró con falsa resignación.

— ¿Qué tal llevas lo del manejo de lanza? —pregunté con curiosidad sentándome a su lado en la hierba.

— Bien, he estado practicando. Ya sabes, lanzando la lanza, clavándola en un árbol… ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Cómo es tu casa? —inquirí a la vez que ponía cuatro trozos de carne en la ya caliente sartén.

— El Distrito 11 no es un gran lugar para vivir, pero es mi casa. Trabajamos en los campos de sol a sol, a veces hasta más tarde. Los Agentes de la Paz son bastante estrictos, también.

— En mi casa también tenemos campos, no tenemos que trabajar tanto, solo en las épocas de cosecha. Pero cuando cumples los quince has de empezar a trabajar en la fábrica al menos cuatro días, los otros tres son libres para poder trabajar en el campo. A mí aún no me toca trabajar en la fábrica, por lo que cada tarde me toca trabajar en los campos. Somos un Distrito bastante pacífico, de manera que los Agentes de la Paz no nos molestan, es como un trato mutuo, nosotros no hacemos nada y ellos no nos hacen nada. De hecho tan solo hay una flagelación por semana o así, ya sabes, de gente que trabaja en la fábrica e intenta llevarse comida a casa.

— Tenéis suerte —resopló Cooper—. Tengo entendido que no hay pobreza en vuestro Distrito.

— Ah, no, pobreza sí que hay. No tanta como tu Distrito o el 12, pero sigue habiendo bastante. Hay gente que se muere de hambre igualmente y la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase están delgados como un palillo. Soy la única de mis siete hermanos que no ha cogido teseras, y es porque lo tengo terminantemente prohibido. Pero en el Disitrito 9 no hay muchas maneras de hacerse rico, de forma que todos somos más o menos pobres pero no hay mucha desigualdad y, por lo tanto, todos somos un poco menos pobres.

— Me gustaría vivir en tu Distrito —suspiró Cooper.

— Uy, no te creas, mi Distrito no es tan genial.

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Cooper con el ceño fruncido.

Miré a mi alrededor y me incliné hacia delante, como si fuera a contarle un importante secreto— En mi Distrito —empecé—, en verano —continué con el mismo tono de voz confidencial—… ¡hace un calor de muerte!

Cooper me miró con la boca abierta y yo asentí, con una cara mortalmente seria.

Segundos después ambos estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

— Eres genial, chica vampiro.

— Hago lo que puedo, chico-orquidea.

— ¿Chico orquídea? Eso suena… muy gay.

Puse falsa cara de sorpresa— Pero yo creía que tu…

Cooper hizo un mohín y me sacó la lengua, para luego mirar al fuego con mala cara— Idiota… —murmuró haciéndome reír de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

**Mary Mellark: ¿A que sí? Si yo con los nombres... Lo leí en un libro y luego por internet me salía eso también, iba a hacer un ataque de serpientes y que mordieran a Evan y Bella tuviera que succionar el veneno y luego dijera algo así como "ahora sí que parezco un vampiro" pero al buscar por internet me salió que eso es lo peor que puedes hacer si te muerde una serpiente U.U. Gracias! Es un color muy bonito también. Bueno, ya están bien equipados como para un calentador ¡e imagínate lo que debe de costar eso! Las galletitas... eso culpa a Banny.**

**Besos a todos y decirme que tal, CF98!**


	15. Capítulo 15: Me vas a dar un infarto

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio.**

**Este capítulo va para Banny, porque sé que lo estabas deseando... mucho... aquí tienes a Eddie-boy! (lamentablemente en esta capítulo sigue sin enamorarse de ti)**

**Capítulo 15: Me vas a dar un infarto**

Esa misma noche, justo después de las entrevistas, aparecieron los lobos, a los que no habían visto desde después de la desaparición de Bella, cuando ambos grupos habían tratado trabajar juntos para buscar a la humana que los había cautivado, sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —preguntó Sam que, lamentablemente, era el único de los ochos Quileutes que estaba en su forma humana.

— Sabemos dónde esta Bella —dijo Emmet.

Uno de los lobos, con el pelaje rojizo, salió de la casa y, instantes después, apareció Jacob abrochándose el pantalón con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y dónde está? —preguntó impacientemente mirando a su alrededor.

— En Panem —contestó Emmet, orgulloso de saber algo que los demás no sabían.

— ¿Y dónde está Panem? No me suena haberlo oído mencionar nunca —intervino Sam con voz tranquila.

— No me extraña —resopló Alice—. Panem es la futura y post-apocalíptica norte América —contestó recitando el Tratado de la Traición que Caesar había explicado por encima después de las Cosechas (bueno, después de comentar las Cosechas con Claudius).

— Estás bromeando —dijo Jacob con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Me temo que no —Esme sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no volvéis todos a vuestra forma natural y os los explicamos todos mientras coméis algo?

Sam miró a su manada, fijándose en los dos lobos más pequeños (uno de color oscuro marrón ceniza y otro de calor marrón rojizo) que parecían estar mirándole suplicantes ante la mención de comida.

Sam suspiró— Supongo que unos pastelitos no le harán daño a nadie.

.

.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Bella, nuestra dulce, inocente e inofensiva Bella, ha de participar en una especia de _reallity show_ dónde de veinticuatro personas tan solo puede quedar una? —la cara de Jacob era escéptica.

— Exacto —asintió Jasper sombríamente.

— ¿Y que en las pruebas esas sacó un nueve? ¿Bella? —preguntó esta vez Seth después de tragar un pastelito.

— Aún nos estamos preguntando eso nosotros mismos —sonrió Emmet.

— No me parece muy creíble —dijo Jared con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Oh, venga! —Collin, uno de los metamorfos más jóvenes, intervino— Han dicho que los Juegos empiezan mañana, ¿no? Pues esta noche los vemos con ellos y ya está. No creo que puedan hacerle tanto photoshop a fotos de Bella como para que parezca que tenga 14 años y luche a muerte.

— Sino, siempre puede quedarse uno de nosotros aquí para controlar la situación y vigilar que no retoquen nada —añadió Brady, otro joven hombre lobo.

— Eso es una gran idea —Paul parecía sorprendido.

— A mí no me importa quedarme aquí —saltó Seth rápidamente.

— Tú lo único que quieres es tener una comida decente —dijo Jacob rodando los ojos.

— Es que las comidas de Esme son geniales —Seth se ruborizó y Esme le lanzó una sonrisa maternal.

— Está bien, Seth y Embry os quedáis, esta noche durante vuestro turno de guardia —ordenó Sam.

— Pero a Jake y a mí también nos toca guardia —dijo Quil.

— Y vosotros haréis guardias cómo hacemos siempre —dijo Sam—. Mañana por la mañana a primera hora vendremos todos aquí, así que no os durmáis.

— Tendré preparado el desayuno —aportó Esme.

La mayoría de los hombres lobo parecía mucho menos aprensiva a acudir por la mañana siguiente a una casa repleta de vampiros, sus peores enemigos.

— Pues ese es el trato —Sam asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

El resto de la manada, menos Seth y Embry, se levantaron también y, tras una rápida inclinación de cabeza que hacía como despedida, todos desaparecieron corriendo hacia los bosques.

— Y… —Seth se fregó las manos— ¿decías que teníais en nuevo _Assassin's Creed_?

Las sonrisas de Embry, Emmet, Jasper y Seth eran exactamente iguales.

"_Solo hay dos maneras de ganarse a un hombre: comida y videojuegos_" pensó Esme para sí yendo a la cocina.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tal y como Sam había dicho, a las siete y media de la mañana siguiente, todos los hombres lobo y Emily (que le había suplicado a Sam para que la dejara ir, pues en el tiempo que Edward había dejado a Bella, las dos chicas se habían hecho bastante amigas) estaban en el comedor de los Cullen, desayunando en la casi nunca utilizada mesa de comedor.

— ¿Cuándo empezarán estos Juegos? —preguntó Sam.

— No lo sabemos, la televisión suele encenderse sola cuando empiezan los programas, pasó con la Cosecha, el desfile, las puntuaciones y las entrevistas —contestó Carlise calmadamente.

Cuando los licántropos y Emily estaban acabando de desayunar, se encendió la televisión y el símbolo del capitolio en el fondo blanco dominó la pantalla.

— Ya empieza —dijo Jared sorprendido.

Todos se movieron a los sofás, algunos se tuvieron que sentar en el suelo, y en la televisión se mostró a Claudius Templesmith, presentador de los Juegos del Hambre.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo Claudius con su acento capitolino— Tan solo que… Damas y caballeros ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre!

Desde un plano aéreo se mostró lo que sería la arena, un círculo de montañas con un río rodeando una isla llena de árboles y, en medio de la isla, una pradera con una cornucopia dorada.

— ¿Por qué no se mueven? —preguntó Paul frunciendo el ceño mientras veía las tributos desfilar por la televisión, todos con caras de concentración en sus rostros.

De repente sonó un cuerno, y otra vez más. La cámara enfocó a la culpable, una chica rubia y bajita, que se volvió a guardar el cuerno en su cinturón plateado.

— No creo que a Bella le vaya muy bien con este terreno —dijo Emmet con una mueca.

Se volvió a enfocar a los tributos, centrándose sobre todo en los de los Distrito (los Cullen les habían explicado a los Quileutes todo lo que sabían sobre los Juegos), que eran los que probablemente ya tendrían más patrocinadores y serían los más queridos entre el público. Sonó un gong y, entonces, todos los tributos saltaron de sus postes y echaron a correr.

El primero en llegar al centro de la Cornucopia, y por lo tanto donde estaban las armas, fue el chico del 4, que rápidamente se apropió de una espada y varios cuchillos, mirando amenazadoramente al chico del 1, que justo acababa de llegar.

Los Profesionales, que rápidamente se vio quienes eran; los del 1, 2, 4 y el del 7, empezaron una masacre. El del 7 decapitando cabezas, el del 2 lanzando cuchillos, mientras que el del 1 y el del 4 daban espadazos a diestro y siniestro. Las chicas no eran menos letales, la del 1 con una maza de aspecto bastante intimidante, la del dos con un arco y una espada y la del 4 lanzando cuchillos también.

Las caras de todos eran de asco y horror, pero se volvieron de terror cuando vieron a Bella acercarse de espaldas a la chica del 4 armada con una sartén.

— ¿Lleva una sartén? ¿Una jodida _sartén_? —la voz de Jacob salió más aguda de lo normal, mientras que Edward no podía casi ni mirar a la pantalla.

Pero Bella tenía una máscara de determinación mientras alzaba su sartén y le decía algo que no llegó a oírse con el caos de la batalla. La chica del 4 se desplomó en el suelo y Bella y la otra chica que estaba a punto de ser asesinada huyeron de la escena.

Todos querían ver si Bella llegaba a la linde del bosque, pero la imagen de la chica del 1 incrustando la maza con todas sus fuerzas en el cráneo del compañero de Distrito de Bella, les interrumpió. Luego, el chico del 3, que estaba cojeando y siendo perseguido por un divertido chico del 2, apuñaló a la inconsciente chica del 4, tras luego ser acuchillado a distancia por el chico del 2, que después lanzó un cuchillo hacia el bosque, pero al parecer no le dio a su objetivo porque las cámaras no mostraron nada.

La masacre duró muy poco rato más, hasta que los Profesionales se cargaron a todos los que quedaban en la nevada llanura. Después de que sonaran nueve "bums" un aerodeslizador se llevó los cuerpos, se enfocó a los tributos restantes.

Primero se vio a los Profesionales, que se miraban entre ellos con suspicacia y desconfianza, todos bien agarrados a sus armas alrededor de un fuego. Luego a una pequeña chica con el pelo negro y una hacha casi tan grande como su torso entero que estaba subida a un árbol. Después se enfocó a un grupo de tres chicos de los que tenían doce años, que estaban discutiendo, al parecer sobre dónde pasar el resto del día o sobre si tendrían que seguir caminando.

—… hijo, pregúntale a tu abuelo —iba diciendo Bella.

Un chico moreno soltó una carcajada junto a la chica rubia del cuerno, mientras que otra morena sacudía la cabeza y otro chico moreno rodaba los ojos.

— Es muy malo —dijo la chica morena.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Te sabes tú uno mejor? —la probó Bella con una sonrisa.

— Al menos se lo están pasando bien —suspiró Esme.

— Creo que vamos a tener mucha Bella por delante, los demás grupos parecen bastante aburridos —dijo Jasper.

— Hum… —la chica miró a los árboles, pensativa—. Vale, me sé uno: Toc Toc... ¿Quién es? Abraham. No, hasta que me digas quién eres. ¡Abraham! ¡Sólo dime quién eres! ¡ABRAHAM! Lo siento, pero no te abro si no me dices tu nombre...

Bella rió— Este es casi peor que el mío.

— Hola, ¿está Felix? —saltó el chico moreno que había rodado los ojos— No, estoy tristex.

Eso se ganó una carcajada general, tanto en los Juegos como en el salón de los Cullen.

Todos observaron durante el resto del día, aunque un par de metamorfos se tenían que ir cada pocas horas para hacer las guardias por la Push y Forks, atrapados en lo que sucedía en la televisión, a pesar de que la atención de todos estuviera en Bella.

Edward parecía bastante más relajado que los días anteriores, pues Bella se estaba manejando bastante bien en los Juegos y, además, tenía a cuatro compañeros más que, probablemente se encargarían de protegerla si la ocasión urgiera.

— Me pregunto dónde pararán a dormir —dijo Esme observando a sus invitados, que parecían a punto de caerse muertos.

— Ya no puedo más —jadeó Angelique en ese momento.

El resto del grupo aceptó parar y encendió un fuego, que aprovecharon para calentar algo de comida y entrar ellos también en calor. Al cabo de varios minutos de charla ligera empezó a sonar el himno de Panem y se vio el sello del Capitolio.

Se vio al chico del Distrito 2 lanzarle un cuchillo al chico del 3, que le atravesó el estómago y cayó sangrando encima de la chica del 4. Luego se enfocó a la chica del 4 (antes de morir) lanzarle otro cuchillo a la chica del 3, que también murió al instante. Se vio como el chico del 3 se abalanzaba cojeando sobre la inconsciente chica del 4 y la apuñalaba. El chico del 7 decapitó al del 6 y luego la chica del 2 le clavó una flecha a la del 6, que luego fue rematada por la espada de el del 1. El del 4 le atravesó el corazón al chico del 8 sin cambiar el gesto. La chica del 1 después le voló la cabeza a Theo, el chico del 9, con una maza y después asistió al chico del 4 a matar al del 10. Finalmente la chica del 2 atravesó con su arco a la chica del 12. Era una suerte que todos tuvieran su número en el cinturón, porque sino habría sido un caos tratar de adivinar quién era quién.

A Edward se le rompió el corazón al ver las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Bella hasta que esta se durmió. Quería poder consolarla, bueno, en realidad quería no tener que consolarla, sino que estuviera sana y salva con él, en sus brazos, diciéndole que le quería.

— Edward —murmuró Bella en sueños—. Te quiero —suspiró.

Edward sintió su corazón hincharse de alegría e ignoró los amargos pensamientos que Jacob le lanzaba. Bella le quería a él, y aunque estuviera miles de año en el futuro y a punto de morir, siempre le seguiría queriendo. Igual que él a ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La ventaja de ser vampiro es que no tienes que dormir, y puedes observar a tu novia que está en unos horrorosos Juegos sin siquiera tener la necesidad de parpadear.

Edward había aprovechado durante todo el día y toda sus habilidades vampíricas y no se había movido de delante de la tele, que iba alternando imágenes de los que les pasaba a los tributos restantes.

A primera hora volvieron a aparecer los hombres lobo, pero no acudieron todos esa vez, tan solo Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil y, yendo y viniendo, Sam. Era evidente que Jacob estaba bastante preocupado por Bella y los demás le hacían compañía, aunque ayudaba que la cocina de Esme fuera exquisita.

— Jaque mate — Jasper le sonrió a Embry con suficiencia.

— ¡Te ha pegado una paliza, tío! —rió Seth.

Dado que por el momento era un día bastante aburrido en los Juegos los ocupantes de la casa habían decidido dispersarse y realizar diferentes actividades (menos Edward, claro, que llevaba sin moverse de su puesto desde la mañana anterior).

— ¡Venid! —la voz de Edward sonaba preocupada—. La niña del hacha se está acercando al río y creo que ha visto a Bella.

Todos estaban delante de la televisión en pocos segundos, para comprobar que, de hecho, la niña del hacha se había escondido detrás de unos arbustos y observaba a Bella pescar en el río mientras cantaba una canción de ABBA.

Cuando Bella acabó el estribillo la chica del hacha decidió que era un buen momento para atacar y se lanzó sobre Bella, enarbolando el hacha con expresión amenazadora. La chica levantó el hacha y cortó el aire donde segundos antes había estado la cabeza de Bella, que había lanzado un grito coordinado con Alice y Esme.

Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su agarre en el sofá era tan fuerte que perforó la fábrica, pero nadie se dio cuenta, preocupados todos por Bella como estaban. El joven vampiro sentía como su muerto corazón se aceleraba a límites insospechados.

Entonces, la torpe y frágil humana que todos conocían, hizo algo sorprendente. Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo tiró con su pierna a la chica del hacha al suelo y luego envió de una patada la maldita hacha lejos del alcance de ambas.

La chica del hacha-sin hacha, saltó sobre Bella y las dos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar, tratando de conseguir la posición de arriba, que les daría ventaja, utilizando sus puños, codos, piernas, cabezas y dientes para conseguirla.

— Si no estuviera tan preocupado, esto no fuera tan brutal y las dos no fueran tan jóvenes, diría que esto es _hot_ —confesó Embry, ganándose unas collejas por parte de Quil y Jacob.

Alice gritó cuando la chica del hacha-sin hacha le dio un codazo a Bella en plena cara, y se tapó parcialmente la cara con las manos, ajena a la mano que Jasper le había puesto en el hombro tratando de calmarla. Esme imitó su postura cuando vio que la chica del hacha-sin hacha tenía un cuchillo en su mano y estaba lista para apuñalar a la que consideraba su hija.

— ¡Bella! —Edward no pudo evitar gritar con desesperación.

Casi como si hubiera oído su grito, Bella reanudó su defensa y logró separarse de la chica del hacha-sin hacha-con cuchillo y envió el cuchillo a unos metros de las dos. Bella se lanzó sobre el cuchillo a la vez que la chica del hacha-sin hacha-con cuchillo-y de nuevo sin cuchillo corría hacia su querida hacha.

— Vamos Bella —la animó Emmet.

Bella alcanzó el cuchillo y se giró para ver como la chica del hacha-sin hacha-con cuchillo-y de nuevo sin cuchillo estaba a punto de recuperar su hacha, y entonces Bella le lanzó el cuchillo, segundos después fritando un horrorizado «¡No!».

El cuchillo se clavó el la chica, que justo se acababa de girar, y Bella corrió hacia ella repitiendo el monosílabo «No» una y otra vez hasta quedar arrodillada al lado de la chica caída.

— Lo siento, yo no quería… lo siento —dijo Bella llorando—. De verdad que yo…

— ¿Por qué… lloras? —la chica del hacha-caída inquirió, perpleja.

— Yo no quería… yo solo… tú y el hacha… y yo… Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

— ¿Por qué? Era o tú o yo.

— Lo siento tanto Sophie, yo no quería.

— ¡Se llama Sophie! —exclamó Emmet.

— ¡Shh! —le chistó Rosalie—Es un momento muy emotivo, no lo estropees.

— Sabes mi nombre —Sophie sonrió, tosió y su mirada se desenfocó y murió.

Sonó un cañón y aparecieron los cuatro amigos de Bella, listos para atacar.

— Está muerta. La… la he matado —dijo Bella con disgusto.

— Oh, pobre cielo —Esme tenía lágrimas que nunca caerían en sus ojos.

— Puede que Bella haya matado a alguien —la consoló Carlise mientras Bella les contaba a sus amigos lo que había pasado—. Pero claramente se arrepiente, y eso es bueno, porque demuestra que Bella sigue siendo una buena persona.

Esme asintió y le lanzó una mirada triste a su hijo mayor, y a la vez el más joven, que estaba sentado en el sofá, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida, pero fija en la pantalla.

— E-e-ella esta-aba yendo a-a por el-el ha-hacha y-y no se me-e ocurri-o-o n-nada má-ás que tir-tirarle el cuch-chillo —finalizó Bella su relato entre sollozos.

— Oh Izzy —Angelique, la chica rubia del cuerno, suspiró y abrazó a Bella—. Sabías que esto iba a pasar, que tarde o temprano tendrías que matar a alguien.

— Pe-pero no espe-eraba que fue-fuera tan tempra-ano, n-ni tam-tampoco al-alguien ta-an joven.

— Creo que deberíamos volver al campamento y dejar que el aerodeslizador recoja el cuerpo —dijo Evan, el chico moreno del 12, con tono serio.

Recogieron las señales de que hubieran estado allí, la mochila de Sophie, el cuchillo y el hacha, y empezaron a marchar. Pero en el último instante, Bella se giró y corrió hacia la niña.

— Lo siento tanto —susurró—. Ves con Dios —añadió muy bajito cerrándole los ojos y cruzándole los brazos sobre el pecho.

En la mansión Cullen los hombres lobo lloraban silenciosamente y los vampiros lo habrían hecho también si hubieran podido, todos profundamente conmovidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

.

.

.

.

**Y aquí lo tenéis ¿que me decís? ¿Sufrís junto a Edward por la salvación de Bella? ¿O más bien pensaís "¡No! ¡Que se muera! ¡Así Edward puede ser mío"?**

**Cual de los hermanos-Panem de Bella es vuestro preferido? Yo diría que el mío es Jesse, pero no podría estar segura.**

**¿Habéis visto la película de Frozen? O.o ¡Es genial! (sí, lo sé, quizás soy demasiado mayor para estar viendo películas Disney...).**

**Besos, CF98**

**PD: Qué me decís de la nueva portada?**


	16. Capítulo 16: Batalla

**Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a Donaji Whitlock Odair, Yelitza Luna CM (anteriormente conocida como Banny Cullen Masen), a Bittersweet y a . **

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia y si sois muy sensibles a lo mejor necesitaréis un clínex.**

**Capítulo 16: Batalla**

El bosque blanco me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios, a pesar de las gafas, tanta blancura era irritante. Era como una especie de ironía, pues era ese suelo blanco, puro, que teníamos que manchar con nuestra propia sangre. De forma que durante gran parte de la subida yo me iba dedicando a patear la nieve y a exhalar y fijarme en el vapor que salía de mi boca. Vale, quizás era algo infantil, pero cada vez que respiraba o hablaba salía ese vaho y no podía evitar causarlo a propósito.

— ¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso? —Cooper me lanzó una mirada que se balanceaba entre divertida e irritada.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! —dije, y de mi boca volvió a salir "humo".

— ¡Ughhh! No entiendo como sigue haciéndote tanta gracia —bufó Cooper—, llevamos aquí… ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

— Este el séptimo día… ¡Dentro de cuatro días es tu cumpleaños! —le sonreí emocionada.

— Menudo cumpleaños que voy a tener —esta vez fue Cooper el que pateó un montón de nieve junto al tronco de uno de los múltiples y grandes árboles que nos rodeaban todo el rato.

— ¡Hey! —le pasé un brazo alrededor de la cintura, pues no llegaba a los hombros, con gesto consolador— Sé que no es un gran plan, ya sabes, pasar tu cumpleaños en los Juegos y eso. Pero yo estaré contigo —le sonreí—, eso habrá de contar para algo ¿no? Al menos no estarás solo.

— Eso si seguimos vivos —murmuró Cooper con pesimismo.

Fruncí el ceño— Anímate, anda, al menos hemos aguantado más que la duración media de los tributos de los años anteriores.

— ¿Huh? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

— A mi hermano Jesse le chiflan los números, y, cuando tenía nuestra edad aproximadamente, tuvo que hacer un trabajo sobre los Juegos del Hambre, y los hizo de eso. Con medias de edades, de días, de tributos ganadores…

— Eso suena a un tostón —dijo Cooper.

— ¡Shh! ¡No digas eso! —me posé un dedo en los labios y miré a mi alrededor con cautela— Jesse podría oírte.

Cooper soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

— Nunca me había dado cuenta —comentó Cooper al cabo de un buen rato, cuando el sol estaba ya casi a punto de ponerse—. Tienes mechas pelirrojas cuando te da el sol.

Me sonrojé— Sí, es algo que dicen que he heredado de mi padre— eso era cierto, a Charlie también le salían mechones pelirrojos en el sol.

Seguimos andado y nos detuvimos debajo de un gran árbol, un enorme y frondoso abeto, que parecía un árbol de navidad bastante grande, yo estaba segura de que los habían hecho más grandes de lo normal a los árboles de esa zona porque me sentía un poco enana.

— ¿Acampamos aquí para pasar la noche? —propuso Cooper enfocando con la linterna, pues ya se había hecho oscuro, a los pies del árbol.

— ¿Por qué no? —sonreí— Yo creo que estamos bastante lejos como para que nos vean si encendemos un fuego, ¿tú qué crees?

— Que no pienso pasarme la noche helándome —contestó Cooper y empezó a buscar leña para el fuego.

Cuando, un par de horas después, ya estábamos cenados y calentitos alrededor del fuego, decidí preguntar lo que había estado rondándome por la cabeza todo el día.

— ¿Cómo crees que lo llevarán los otros?

— Vivos están —contestó Cooper—, si no habríamos oído los cañones y sus caras ya habrían aparecido en el cielo.

— Estoy preocupada por ellos —confesé.

— Yo también, chica vampiro, yo también.

— Yo creo que deberíamos estar cerca, por si están en peligro ayudarlos —dije.

— ¿Y que nos maten a nosotros también? —Cooper hizo una mueca— Sé que te duele, Izzy, pero nos hemos separado para no tener que matarnos luego. Si están en problemas y no pueden salir tampoco podríamos hacerlo nosotros, y lo sabes. Tan solo tenemos catorce, casi quince, años, si los Profesionales atacan no seremos rivales, y si los Vigilantes deciden acabar con nosotros, tampoco podremos hacer gran cosa. Ahora mismo tan solo somos peones en un gran juego de ajedrez donde los ricos nos mueven con su dinero.

Sentí lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas. Cooper tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que me doliera menos.

— No quiero que ninguno de vosotros muráis, sois mis amigos —apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Cooper.

— Solo uno puede salir con vida —contestó Cooper.

— Pero no quiero. Quiero que Angelique vuelva con sus padres y sus dos hermanos, que Evan pueda volver a ver a su hermanita menor y a su madre, que Lucy vea nacer a Breccan o Merrigan y que vea crecer a sus dos hermanitas junto a sus padres y que tú puedas volver a estar con tu padre, tu hermana y tu hermano.

— ¿Y tú no quieres volver a casa? —preguntó Cooper entrecortadamente.

— Sí que quiero, pero no podría soportar el saber que yo salí de los Juegos y vosotros moristeis.

— Pero en eso te equivocas. Cua-Si morimos, habremos escapado de la Arena, estaremos en un lugar mejor, en un lugar seguro —contradijo Cooper.

Resoplé con incredulidad.

— Es cierto, a veces, lo mejor que te puede pasar en los Juegos en morirte y, así, escapar de todo el horror que te espera. La mayoría de los tributos vencedores tienen un vicio letal y sus vidas son una mierda, hay veces que es mejor morir que vivir sufriendo el resto de tu vida y viendo como los niños a los que tienes que salvar siguen muriendo.

Sentí mi boca abrirse sola— Wow —logré decir.

Cooper se ruborizó— De eso quería hablarte, oí tu conversación con Lucy la noche de la tormenta, y sé que tú solo quieres protegernos, conmigo no lo hagas.

Le miré con expresión angustiada— Cooper…

— No digas nada, Bella, y ya me encargo yo de hacer la primera guardia.

Su tono no dejaba espacio para discusión, de manera que obedecí y me metí en la tienda, tratando de conseguir un sueño repleto de pesadillas. Me revolví durante largos minutos, pensando en mis dos familias, y preguntándome qué sería de ellas si yo no volviera a casa. Mi familia de Panem lo superaría, se apoyarían los unos a los otros y saldrían adelante, viviendo largas vidas y contándole a mi futuro sobrino y a los que le siguieran, un montón de historias sobre mí y mi conocida torpeza. Mi familia de Forks seguramente ni se enteraría y, simplemente, estarían demasiados preocupados por mi desaparición. Solo esperaba que Edward no fuera a los Vulturis otra vez.

Esa noche soñé con guardias de capas oscuras y ojos rojos que me cazaban en la oscuridad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fingí no darme cuenta durante el día siguiente, de que estábamos deshaciendo el camino que habíamos hecho el día anterior y volvíamos hacia donde habíamos partido con nuestros amigos. Cooper me guió por un camino diferente, que nos llevaba más al sur, pero era evidente que nuestra charla de ayer le había convencido para volver con nuestros compañeros y aliados para rescatarlos en caso de que fuera necesario y, si la ocasión lo urgiera, sacrificarnos para salvarlos a ellos.

Durante la hora de comer Cooper empezó a mirarme con cara rara; al principio no le di importancia, pero a los diez minutos me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —espeté, incómoda.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —anunció después de tragar un trozo de carne.

Levanté un ceja— ¿Y por eso me miras así?

— Es raro, presiento como… como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder —frunció el ceño con confusión—. Lo siento aquí —se frotó el pecho, justo encima del corazón.

— ¿Ahora eres vidente, chico orquídea? —me burlé.

A Cooper no pareció que le afectara mi comentario— Creo que algo malo va a pasar —dijo completamente serio.

— ¡Oh vamos! —resoplé— Punto número uno: no estás sintiendo nada, a lo mejor es que has comido demasiado deprisa. Punto número dos: ¿algo malo? Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿qué más nos puede pasar? Punto número tres: ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres que saque el botiquín a ver si puedo hacer algo?

— Me encuentro bien, Izzy, es solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento… —dejo la frase en el aire— ¿Te vas a acabar esa pata de conejo? —preguntó.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza— Toma.

Cooper la cogió y me sonrió, haciendo grandes aspavientos a la hora de darle un mordisco para luego fingir un gemido de placer.

— Déjate de teatro y cómete la pechuga antes de que te la quite, chico orquídea.

— ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme chico orquídea? No suena muy masculino que digamos, ¿sabes?

Un sonido demasiado familiar interrumpió nuestra conversación; era el cuerno de Angelique. Cooper y yo compartimos una mirada preocupada y yo me apresuré a sacar mi espada del cinturón y cargarme la mochila al hombro.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Cooper también se había cargado su mochila y seguía teniendo la pata de conejo en una mano.

— A salvarlos —dije apresurando aún más el ritmo en la dirección que habíamos oído el cuerno.

— ¿Estás segura de que necesitan ayuda? —jadeó Cooper manteniéndose a mi lado en mi desesperada carrera.

"_— Si necesitas ayuda tu simplemente sopla ese bonito cuerno tuyo, que yo intentaré acudir lo más deprisa que pueda._

_— ¿Y si eso te pone en peligro?_

_— Para eso están los amigos, Angie. Para salvarse los traseros los unos a los otros._"

— Completamente —contesté—. Será mejor que saques tu lanza —añadí.

Cooper se rezagó, pero al poco rato volvía a estar a mi lado, la pata de conejo reemplazada por una intimidante lanza más alta que Cooper entero.

Abruptamente llegamos a una nevada llanura, y la escena que concurría en ella hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta.

Alrededor de un apagado fuego pelaban Evan y Scott, el chico del Distrito 4, en un complejo duelo de espadas. Los dos chicos se habían quitado los anoraks para luchar, pues al parecer complicaban bastante los movimientos, dado que los demás también se los habían sacado. Evan tenía una herida que cruzaba todo su tórax, mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Scott permanecía límpido en su costado.

Lucy tenía serios problemas, siendo acosada por Marcus y Travis (los chicos del 1 y el 2), que parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien mofándose de ella y haciéndola retroceder con sus cuchillos y espadas. Lucy tan solo iba armada con un cuchillo y su honda yacía en la nieve, a varios metros de distancia.

Angelique también estaba en problemas, lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras esquivaba junto a una enorme roca, los golpes que las dos chicas, Nicole y Scarlett, le lanzaban con la espada de Scarlett y la temible maza de Nicole. No parecían estar prestándole a Angelique mucha atención, ocupadas como estaban entre las dos, discutiendo quien de ellas mataría a la pobre chica.

Cooper entrecerró los ojos con furia y me señaló con la cabeza a mí y luego a Angelique. Asentí, comprendiendo y, con paso sigiloso y escondidos entre los árboles, nos separamos y yo me lancé de lleno en la batalla.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Angelique, Evan y Lucy estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando oyeron las voces. Rápidamente Evan les ordenó a las otras dos que apagaran el fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el humo había alertado a los Profesionales que, como sabuesos, habían seguido el rastro hasta encontrarlos.

— Wow, wow, wow. ¡Mirad que tenemos aquí! —dijo Scarlett, la guapa y sexy chica del distrito 2, alegremente.

Los seis chicos tenían caras de excitación, como si en vez de encontrarse a tres jóvenes adolescentes, les hubieran regalado entradas para un parque de atracciones.

Angelique se llevó con rapidez su cuerno a los labios y sopló una vez— Lo siento, Bella —susurró luego.

Scarlett miró con desprecio a la chica del 10 y se lanzó sobre ella con la espada a punto. Nicole soltó un grito indignado y se unió a su compañera, ella estaba decidida a matar a la chica del 10, después de todo se lo había pedido.

Scott, el chico del 4, le sonrió sádicamente a Evan y le atacó con su espada, lo que no esperaba era que Evan estuviera preparado para el ataque y levantara su propia espada que había escondido entre la nieve.

Gabriel, el chico del siete, observó apartado y escondido, cómo Marcus y Travis se acercaban a la chica restante y se divertían asustándola. Gabriel sabía que solo era cuestión de esperar al momento indicado, cuando todos estuvieran más débiles, para acabar con cuanta más gente posible con su hacha y conseguir volver a casa.

Como surgido de las sombras apareció el chico del 11, que le clavó su lanza al chico del 2, que se desplomó como un saco de patatas en el suelo, y se juntó con su compañera de Distrito para esquivar los ataques del temible Marcus.

Gabriel observó como la chica del 9, se acercaba sigilosamente a Scarlett y Nicole pero la chica del 10 la delataba con su mirada y las dos asesinas se giraban para atacar a la recién llegada. La chica del 9 le enseñó tres dedos a la del 10 y se agachó para esquivar el mazazo de Nicole, aunque eso causó que la espada de Scarlett cortara el anorak a la altura del estómago.

La chica del 10 sopló en su cuerno tres veces, y Gabriel se preguntó a quién más le estaba pidiendo ayuda si tan solo quedaban ellos once en la arena. Scarlett también parecía preguntarse eso porque, después de una mirada despectiva en dirección a la chica el 9, se giró para atacar a la chica del 10 que se había subido a una roca. Después de mirar a su alrededor, Gabriel decidió que era el momento de atacar.

Lucy logró recuperar su honda y encontrar algunas piedras, después de varios intentos logró que Marcus se desplomara en el suelo. Sonrió jadeante hasta que vio al chico del 7 acercarse a Cooper con su hacha en alto. Lucy soltó un grito de advertencia, pero era demasiado tarde, y la cabeza de Cooper rodó hasta detenerse junto a los pies de la joven. Lucy gritó horrorizada y cayó de culo en la nieve que se teñía de rojo, pero su mano sintió un mango que Lucy se apresuró a aferrar y tirar. Con sorpresa vio que era el hacha que habían cogido de Sophie, era pesada y Lucy se preguntó por un instante cómo se las habría apañado la joven Sophie. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Gabriel, que le sonreía burlón, y fiera determinación se apoderó de ella.

Gabriel sonrió triunfante al ver el cuerpo del chico del 11 caer al suelo, estaba un tributo más cerca de volver a casa. Vio a la chica del 11 caer al suelo y sonrió, eso sería pan comido. Lo que no se esperaba era que a chica se levantara con una hacha en las manos y se acercara a velocidad alarmante hacia él.

— Esto va por Cooper, cabrón —dijo Lucy antes de decapitarlo.

Evan lo estaba pasando muy mal, el chico del 4 era profesional con la espada y Evan tenía la sensación de que estaba jugando con él. Tan solo había logrado herirle el brazo y eso le había costado un profundo corte en el pecho que escocía como mil demonios. Evan no podía aguantar mucho más, de forma que cuando, casi a cámara lenta, vio la espada del chico del 4 acercarse directa dónde estaba su corazón, no estaba muy sorprendido, aunque lamentaba no poder haber dicho una frase macarra y molona de despedida como "Que te pudras en el infierno" o algo parecido.

Bella se preguntaba cómo podía estar teniendo tanto calor si debían estar a -15 grados o menos. Nicole era bastante letal con su porra de pinchos y Bella procuraba mantenerse lo suficientemente alejada para que la porra no le tocara, lo que frustraba sus escasas posibilidades de acabar con Nicole. La chica del 1 parecía estar teniendo ese mismo problema de impaciencia, porque se abalanzó sobre Bella descuidando sus defensas por un instante. Un instante que Bella aprovechó para atravesarle el estómago con su espada.

Angelique tan solo deseaba que pudiera servir de utilidad y que alguno de sus amigos saliera vivo de esa masacre, pero los caballos no parecían acudir y la chica del 2 se había subido a la roca junto a Angelique. La joven rubia logró esquivar varios golpes de su oponente, pero Scarlett consiguió marcarle los hombros con su espada. Angelique se alegró cuando vio a Izzy, que se había quitado el anorak como los demás, escalar a la roca con su ensangrentada espada bloqueando el golpe de Scarlett.

Scarlett no era tonta, sabía que Izzy-la-chica-vampiro, era peligrosa y algo torpe, de forma que la desestabilizó y aprovechó el momento que Izzy utilizó para no caerse para acabar con la molesta rubita de un solo golpe. Luego, Scarlett se giró para defenderse del ataque de Izzy y logró clavarle la espada, de forma superficial, en el lado izquierdo, que había quedado descubierto al levantársele el jersey y la camiseta. Lo que Scarlett no se esperaba era que la chica morena del Distrtio 11 se uniera a la fiesta de chicas encima de la roca y la echara fuera.

Lucy entró en pánico cuando, al subir a la roca donde luchaban Izzy, la chica del 2, y le había parecido que antes Angelique también, vio el cadáver de Angelique mirándola con ojos vidriosos, a Izzy sangrando copiosamente y a la guapa chica del 2 acabar con la única amiga que le quedaba. De manera que izo lo más lógico que se le cruzó por la cabeza, la empujó.

— El cuerno… —oyó murmurar a Izzy.

Rápidamente Lucy se pasó un brazo de su amiga por los hombros y la sujetó, luego cogió el cuerno de Angelique y se lo llevó a los labios. Pero no había llegado a soplar cuando llegaron los caballos.

Mientras miraba con preocupación a Izzy, que estaba desplomada encima de un gran caballo blanco, y trataba de no caerse del lomo del enorme corcel negro que lideraba la manada y que Lucy estaba segura de que se llamaba Hades, se sintió bastante agradecida por la insistencia de Evan de salir para "_estar todos en afinidad con lo que los envolvía_".

.

.

.

.

**Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía exámenes y este ha sido un capítulo difícil de escribir.**

**Bittersweet: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :D (espero verte comentando en los próximos capítulos eh?).**

**Besos, CF98**


	17. Capítulo 17: Romeo y Julieta

**Tengo entendido que alguien quería matarme a causa del capítulo anterior, de manera que este es más ligero y no creo que os haga llorar. Oh, y si alguien es médico o está estudiando medicina... que le ponga un poco de imaginación ¿si?**

**Discalimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio.**

**Capitulo 17: Romeo y Julieta**

"_¿Por qué diantres estoy en Narnia y montando a Sombragrís?_" fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza al abrir los ojos. Luego empecé a recordar y supe que no estaba en el mundo fantástico de Narnia ni estaba cabalgando el caballo de Gandalf. Una lástima, porque seguro que eso habría dado pie a una historia interesante.

— ¡Izzy! ¡Estás despierta! —dijo la temblorosa voz de Lucy a mi derecha.

Giré la cabeza hacia la voz, Lucy me miraba incómoda desde encima de Hades, no parecía muy acostumbrada a montar caballo.

— ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? —dije mientras me castañeaban los dientes.

— Tuvimos que hacer una huída rápida, y eso implicaba no pararse a detener cosas. En realidad, lo único que tenemos es una botella de agua y otra de iodo que me había metido en el bolsillo del pantalón. Además, estás herida y hasta que no paremos no puedo mirar cómo esta. Le he dicho al caballo que parara, pero no me hace caso —Lucy parecía estar a punto de llorar de desesperación.

Sonreí lánguidamente, en realidad, con el frío que hacía, no sentía la herida, pero el olor y la pérdida de sangre me estaban empezando a marear. Me mantuve apoyada en el cuello de Luke, el caballo y me dejé acunar por el rítmico paso que marcaba.

— Seguramente no pararán hasta que estemos en un lugar que consideren seguro —contesté al cabo de un rato con los ojos cerrados.

Lucy resopló— Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, aquí no hay seguro.

Lucy tenía razón, pero no iba a desanimarme de esa manera.

— Tarde o temprano pararán a comer y a beber —le dije.

Lucy no parecía muy convencida y, cuando diez minutos después la manada se detuvo en un bonito valle con un arroyo cortándolo por la mitad y acumulándose en un pequeño lago, estaba bastante sorprendida.

— Ven, siéntate en la roca que miraré tu herida —dijo Lucy acercándose a mi caballo para ayudarme a bajar.

Rodé los ojos ante su actitud y bajé por mi propia cuenta, tratando de no hacer una mueca ante el dolor que me recorrió el abdomen al tocar el suelo. Intentando no poner caras logré sentarme en la roca, aunque mi corazón latía desenfrenado y el frío que había tenido minutos atrás había desaparecido completamente, es más, sentía un sudor frío en la frente y la nuca.

— A ver… no tendrás idea de qué hay que hacer, ¿verdad? —Lucy se mordió el labio.

Regulé mi respiración, manteniendo la mente en blanco y tratando de recordar lo que ponía el libro de _Primeros Auxilios y Demás_ que me había regalado mi madre por mi octavo cumpleaños y al que había consultado bastante a menudo.

— Límpiate las manos en el arroyo y limpia la herida —le ordené.

Lucy obedeció, parecía aliviada de que alguna de las dos supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Me estremecí de frío cuando levantó el jersey rojo y la camiseta dorada que tenían el lado izquierdo y las partes delantera y trasera cubiertos de sangre. El agua tampoco estaba muy caliente que se diga, pero logró entumecer un poco la herida.

— No parece tan estar tan mal —comenté tras echarle un vistazo.

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo Lucy emocionada.

Miré la herida atentamente— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Va a necesitar puntos!

— ¿Puntos? —la voz de Lucy notaba lo asustada que estaba.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de explicarle a Lucy lo que eran los puntos, vimos un paracaídas plateado descender del cielo. Lucy soltó un grito emocionado y corrió a coger el paracaídas que debía contener algo bueno porque a Lucy se le iluminó la cara al ver lo que llevaba. Cuando Lucy se acercó pude ver que traía en brazos una gruesa manta de lana.

— Al menos por las noches no pasaremos tanto frío —sonrió, era evidente que estaba emocionada al haber recibido un paracaídas.

Lucy despejó la nieve alrededor de la roca y extendió la manta, jadeando al ver que un botiquín de primeros auxilios yacía justo en medio.

— Tráemelo —le pedí.

Dentro del botiquín había vendas, gazas antisépticas, una botellita de iodo, jabón, un termómetro, unas pinzas, unas tijeras afiladas, un bote de alcohol, pastillas calmantes y reguladoras de fiebre, solución antiséptica, una aguja e hilo y esparadrapo.

Con voz calma le indiqué a Lucy, que estaba empezando a tener un ataque de pánico, lo que tenía que hacer para cerrar la herida. En esos momentos daba gracias a dios a mi torpeza, ya que, gracias a eso, había aprendido bastante sobre cómo curar heridas. También me esforzaba en respirar por la boca para no oler la sangre y trataba de que Lucy no viera el daño que me estaba causando a pesar de haberme tomado una pastilla para calmar el dolor y aunque fuera para bien, porque sabía que si no se estaría torturando a sí misma un buen rato.

Cuando por fin Lucy tuvo la herida cosida, limpiada, desinfectada y vendada me tomé una de las pastillas antiinflamatorias y empecé a relajarme.

Lucy aprovechó para encender un fuego, meterme debajo de la manta y limpiar la sangre de mi jersey y mi camiseta, amenazando can atacar luego mis pantalones si no dejaba de protestar y de decirle que no estaba minusválida.

— Izzy —dijo con tono reprobatorio—, acabo de coserte como quien zurce un calcetín, _necesitas_ descansar.

Hice un mohín, odiaba sentirme inútil.

.

.

Cuando ya habíamos acabado de cenar el himno de Panem resonó por toda la Arena y el símbolo del capitolio inundó el cielo. Primero salió la cara de Nicole mirándonos con desprecio y sentí como mi estómago se revolvía al recordar que _yo_ había causado que su cara apareciera en el cielo. Luego apareció Travis, con una media sonrisa y sus ojos fríos mirándonos como si quisiera estar vivo para poder hacerse cargo de nosotras. A Travis le siguió Gabriel y esta vez fue Lucy la que se removió incómoda a mi lado, pues me había contado que ella había matado al chico del 7 después de que este matara a Cooper. Angelique, con su cara tan dulce como cuando estaba viva, fue la siguiente en aparecer en el cielo y sentí que los ojos me lloraban por si solos. Cooper, con su sonrisa pícara, tan solo hizo que añadir leña al fuego y la mano de Lucy estrechó la mía. Cuando Evan cerró la proyección las dos estábamos llorando silenciosamente, lamentándonos por las pérdidas de nuestros amigos y por los crímenes que habíamos cometido.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando ya nos habíamos calmado y estábamos sentadas las dos bajo la manta junto al fuego, Lucy me hizo una petición de lo más extraña.

— Cuéntame una historia —pidió.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con confusión.

— Cuéntame una historia, para olvidarnos de que estamos aquí durante un rato y de lo que hemos vivido, cuéntame una historia para que podamos escapar.

— ¿Qué clase de historia?

— Una romántica —contestó con ojos brillantes.

— Um… déjame que piense —miré al cielo esperando la inspiración.

Cuando era pequeña mi madre no me leía libros, es por eso por lo que aprendí a leer tan temprano yo sola, cabe decir que no tenía muy en mente las típicas historias, dado que yo era mucho más madura que los demás, y que los cuentos de hadas que me sabía eran los que salían en las películas Disney que mi madre me hacía ver una y otra vez.

— Erase una vez, en un lugar muy, muy lejano —empecé—, había una chica llamada Cenicienta que vivía junto a sus hermanastras, Anastasia y Drizella, y su cruel madrastra Lady Tremaine. Cenicienta era tratada como una sirvienta, le obligaban limpiar toda la casa, cocinar, y hacer todas las tareas y… ¿por qué te estás riendo?

— ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? ¿Cenicienta? ¿Anastasia? ¿_Drizella_? —dijo Lucy entre carcajadas.

Fruncí el ceño— Si quieres otra historia…

— Sí, por favor —dijo aún entre risas.

— Está bien —sabía que si Edward estuviera aquí estaría rodando mis ojos ante mi decisión—, pero esta acaba mal —le advertí.

» Hace muchos años, en una ciudad llamada Verona, había dos familias muy ricas y que se odiaban a muerte; los Montesco y los Capuleto. Y no digas nada sobre los nombres.

— No he abierto la boca —una sonrisa adornaba los labios de Lucy.

— Pero ibas a hacerlo —la miré con el ceño fruncido y ella arrugó los labios para contener su sonrisa—. Como iba diciendo, estás dos familias se odiaban mucho y esta historia se centra en un amor imposible.

— Me encantan los amores imposibles —suspiró Lucy, romántica empedernida en el fondo.

— Nuestra historia empieza en una plaza en Verona, delante de la casa de los Capuleto…

Narré la historia que me sabía de memoria de Romeo y Julieta, mi tragedia favorita. No le presté atención a que, probablemente, todo Panem estuviera escuchándome hablar en esos momentos, simplemente me perdí en la lejana Verona con sus historias de amor y sus secretos escondidos.

—… y Julieta dijo: ¡Averigua su nombre! ¡Si es casado yo por lecho nupcial tendré una tumba!

— Anda, que exagerada —dijo Lucy sin poder evitar contenerse.

— Es una historia de amor, están enamorados Lu, amor a primera vista —le dije rodando los ojos.

— Sigue siendo una exagerada.

— Y Ama le dijo antes de marcharse —la interrumpí—que era Romeo y que era el hijo de su único enemigo.

Proseguí contándole la historia con alguna que otra interrupción, pero Lucy reaccionaba en los momentos indicados. Suspiró durante toda la escena del balcón, se enfureció con Tybaldo cuando mató a Mercutio y con Romeo cuando mató a Tybaldo en venganza. Me miró con el cejo fruncido cuando se enteró de que Julieta tenía que casarse con Paris y lloró, como lo hacía yo, en la escena donde ambos mueren.

— _"¡Oh! ¡Aquí fijaré mi eterna morada, para librar a esta carne, hastiada del mundo, del yugo de mal influjo de las estrellas!… ¡Ojos míos, lanzad vuestra última mirada! ¡Brazo, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y vosotros, ¡Oh, labios! Puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte_"—recité sintiendo lágrimas resbalar por mis ojos cual cataratas, no tan solo por la triste historia, sino por el recuerdo de una cálida tarde de septiembre oyendo a Edward susurrar esos mismos versos a mi oído.

Logré terminar la historia con Lucy sollozando a mí alrededor, pues un poco cómo a mí, el final triste de la historia tan solo se sumaba a la pena que ya sentíamos por la pérdida de Evan, Angelique y Cooper.

— Es tan triste —dijo ella—, ambos mueren y solo por errores…

— Por eso se le llama una tragedia —me sequé las lágrimas—. Espero que no quieras otra historia, porque me estoy muriendo de sueño.

— No, duerme tranquila. Te la pediré mañana.

Sonreí adormilada y a los pocos minutos ya estaba soñando. Me arrepentí de haber escogido la historia de Romeo y Julieta para recitársela a Lucy, porque en realidad, durante los versos de Romeo, en mi mente no veía a Romeo, si no a Edward, y eso había pasado factura. Mis sueños se resemblaban demasiado a lo que habían sido en el período en que Edward me dejó, se parecían tanto que me desperté gritando y llorando, como había hecho durante esa época.

Miré al cielo con lágrimas inundando mis ojos. "_Te necesito, Edward_" pensé, como si fuera a oírme si lo pensaba con mucha fuerza. Había pasado ya diez meses y veintiséis días desde que le había visto por última vez. Tres cientos treinta y un días desde que lo había visto sonreír. Todos ellos se me había hechos eternos sin él a mi lado, todas las noches había sufrido pesadillas, algunas peores que otras, y el agujero donde estaba mi corazón nunca disminuía su tamaño. Llevaba casi un año sin poder respirar profundamente, casi un año sin sentirme entera, casi un año sin sentirme bien.

Una idea loca cruzó por mi mente. Sin secarme las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas le susurré al cielo, como si pudiera llevar mi mensaje a través del espacio y el tiempo hacia su destinatario:

— Te quiero, siempre.

"_Yo también te quiero, siempre_" dijo la voz de Edward en mi oreja, o a lo mejor era un susurro del viento que me había imaginado.

Removí ausentemente el fuego con un palo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más durarían esos juegos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más de esta tortura? Suspiré.

Cuando ya tenía hecho el desayuno con la comida que pudo recolectar Lucy ayer, la morena salió de debajo de la manta, bostezando y desperezándose.

— Humm… que sueño —Lucy murmuró algo parecido a eso.

Rodé los ojos— Al olor de las sardinas… —dije para mí misma.

Lucy no me oyó o ignoró mi comentario y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado. Con aire aún dormido cogió varias bayas y se las metió en la boca.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

— Primero traga y luego pregunta —le corregí.

Lucy rodó los ojos y tragó exageradamente— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —volvió a preguntar.

— Enseñarte a cazar —sonreí.

Lucy frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, lista para discutir mi propuesta, probablemente alegando que no estaba yo como para cazar.

— La que va a cazar serás _tú_—le dije—, yo solo te voy a decir que hacer.

Lucy frunció el ceño, aún no parecía muy convencida con la idea pero le lancé mi mejor cara de cachorrito aprendida de Alice y la pobre se derritió en mis manos.

— ¡Oh, está bien, tu ganas! Pero solo porque tengo muchas ganasde aprender a cazar.

Sonreí— Sabía que acabarías cediendo.

Lucy me sacó la lengua.

— ¿Qué tenéis los de vuestro Distrito con sacarme la lengua? —pregunté falsamente ofendida.

— Es que eres muy molesta —contestó Lucy con una sonrisa— y nos sale solo.

.

.

Una vez que Lucy le cogió la técnica pudimos ver que era una gran lanzadora. Ya se le daba bien la honda de entrada, pero no siempre era un arma muy fiable, de manera que le enseñé a lanzar cuchillos, contándole mis trucos de controlar la respiración y estar atenta a los sentidos.

— Esto no funciona —decía frustrada cuando enviaba el cuchillo pasado el árbol que tenía que acertar.

— Eso es porque estás dejando vagar tu mente, ¡céntrate Lu!

Lucy tardó casi toda la mañana en aprender a tirar cuchillos, pero cuando por fin supo hacerlo (según ella tenía que dejar la mente en blanco todo el rato, no tan solo el principio y luego concentrarse, y por eso le salía mal) le dio a todos los blancos que le proponía. Esa chica _tenía_ puntería.

Lo de cazar ya era otra cosa, hacía demasiado ruido y espantaba a las presas. Cuando lograba estar sigilosa no las veía por mucho que le indicara el lugar preciso, por no hablar del rastreo, al cual apestaba solemnemente.

— ¿Pero cómo consigues verlos? —preguntó cuando ya volvíamos de vuelta al campamento después de lograr cazar dos desafortunados (y probablemente sordos, pues era imposible que no hubieran oído llegar a Lucy) conejos.

— Es cuestión de ser observante, Lu. Si abrieras un poco más los ojos…

— ¿Abrir más los ojos? Estoy convencida de que si los hubiese abierto más se habrían salido de sus cuencas —dijo Lucy ofendida.

— Era una metáfora —rodé los ojos.

— ¿Una meta-qué? —Lucy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con evidente curiosidad.

— Olvídalo —sacudí la cabeza.

¡Cuánto echaba de menos mi hogar!

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué me decís? ¿Muy malo? ¿Bien? ¿Viva carnaval?**


End file.
